Black and Purple
by Kaigal
Summary: When the new girl moves to Angel Grove things start to stire up not only trouble but also a lil something called love. AdamOC
1. Chapter 1

Black and Purple

Chapter One: Meeting

She walked through the streets of her new home, she and her mother had just moved from Toronto because of a job transfer. Angel Grove was warmer and a lot smaller than Toronto, but at least it was safer. Toronto had become a place where gun violence ruled the streets because of gang wars and because people found it fun to kill innocent people. She'd almost been hit once while casually out shopping, but the bullet only grazed her arm. It was after that incident that her mother filed a transfer request and got it. It was a sunny day and her mom was at the office and it was the weekend so she decided to get to know her new home better.

'I do have to wonder though, why was the job available at a moments notice? It's almost like the person mom switched offices with really wanted to get out of this place' she thought as she walked around the sunny city.

"Hey Adam! Go long!" a voice called out from her left and she glanced quickly and saw a bunch of people playing football before she decided to continue on her way.

However, she didn't get far when something crashed into her, causing her back to collide with the sidewalk. She did notice however, that someone was on top of her and she heard something in the distance.

Opening her eyes she saw two brown-black eyes looking into her brown ones as the person got off of her and helped her sit up.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded after checking to see if anything was broken.

"I'll be fine" she answered and his look of worry melted into an enchanting smile.

"Hey Adam, you're supposed to tackle opponents not innocent bi-standards!" a teen with brown hair and hazel eyes called from a few meters away.

"Maybe if you didn't throw the ball outside of the actual park then I wouldn't have to!" Adam called back and the group laughed a bit.

"You sure you're alright? No concussion or broken bones cause I'd hate to have injured a beautiful angel like you" Adam said and she broke into a slight smile as Adam helped her off the ground.

"I'm fine, no harm done" she replied, turning her attention to his giggling friends who were watching with interest.

"They always wonder about everyone's conversations or just yours?" she asked and Adam glanced behind him at his friends.

"I think it's a bad habit we've all got" Adam confirmed with a slight laugh as he continued smiling at her.

"I think they're waiting for you" she commented after a moment of silence and Adam glanced behind him again.

"Most likely, I'm Adam by the way" he said, hoping to receive her name in return but his communicator went off.

"Looks like I'm being paged for work. I have to go" he told her quickly and started back towards the others.

"Hope to see you around Adam" she whispered into the wind as she watched Adam and his friends gather their things so they could head to work.

Later…

She found herself at the Youth Center, which she discovered was the hangout spot for teenagers and preteens alike. Her eyes absorbed everything from the juice bar to the weight training equipment to the sparing mats on the ground.

"You're new around here aren't you?" the man at the counter asked her and she nodded as she went over to him.

"Yeah, just moved here. I guess you know everyone then" she commented, still looking around the place.

"Everyone comes here all the time; it's hard not to forget a face. Name's Ernie by the way, I own the place" Ernie said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Keri" she answered, shaking his hand.

"This part of the city is pretty quiet for the most part, its downtown that most of the commotions in. Are you going to Angel Grove High School?" Ernie asked and Keri nodded, watching two karate kids spar under a watchful gaze.

"I will be. Since you know everyone, who do you suggest I stay away from?" she asked as the shorter kid of the two sparing pinned down the taller one.

"The two troublemakers that are as clueless as a newborn calf" Ernie replied and Keri smirked, the door to the Center chiming.

"Man, I am exhausted and all I want is Ernie's famous milkshake" a girl Keri had seen earlier playing football said as the entire group filed in.

"I second that" another said as he stood next to her, Keri quietly slinking towards the far end of the Center.

"Six milkshakes coming right up. You guys meet the new girl yet?" Ernie asked them as he pulled out six glasses from behind the counter.

"That depends if it's the girl Adam tackled earlier, because if so then only Adam's met her" Aisha answered and Adam gave her a weak glare to cut it out.

"She's around here somewhere if you want to find her" Ernie commented as he handed them their drinks and set about doing other things as the gang walked away.

"Listen here little girl, you best apologize if you know what's good for yah" Skulls high pitched voice sounded from the sparing area where Keri had poured Bulk's drink over him for hitting on her.

"And if I don't?" Keri rhetoricalized, lifting an eyebrow in question as to what the two would do.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to show you who's boss" Bulk said and Keri tried to look taken aback by their answer.

"You couldn't hurt a wingless fly" she retorted and Skull tried to hit her but she ducked and he ended up sprawled on the ground.

"Alright that's it" Bulk said and ran at her but she spin kicked him in the legs, knocking them out from under him.

"I told you to back off the first time" Keri smirked as Bulk and Skull ran like girls out of the Youth Center.

"You must be the new girl by the way Bulk and Skull were acting. They try and act tough with anyone they haven't met, unless it's with these guys because they've been shown up too many times. Name's Kim and this is Rocky, Billy, Aisha, Tommy and Adam" Kim said, introducing herself and the others.

"I'm sure those two idiots will come back eventually. I'm Keri" she said, seeing a slight smile grace Adam's face.

"Let's not stand in the way of traffic people. I'm sure we can all fit at one table" Aisha commented and they laughed before heading over to a table.

Only six managed to fit at the table near the railing so Keri volunteered to sit on the railing as long as no one tried to knock her off.

"So Keri, what brings you to Angel Grove?" Billy asked after they were all settled.

"I used to live in Toronto up in Canada but after a bullet grazed my arm while I was shopping, my mom put in a request for a transfer to another city so we ended up moving here. Toronto used to be a safe place but there's so many gangs now that it's impossible for a day to go by without someone getting shot" she replied, leaving the others in a brief silence as the information absorbed into their brains.

"Don't worry Keri, this city's 100 safe. Well, maybe 99.8 is a bit more accurate" Adam corrected after the six looked at him and they laughed as Bulk and Skull returned.

"The only place that's not safe is anywhere those two are" Keri commented, causing them to laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Bulk asked as he stood behind Keri on the other side of the railing.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Skull repeated and Bulk smacked him for his stupidity.

"Don't you two get tired of making idiots out of yourselves?" Keri rhetoricalized, inclining her head their way.

"We only went easy on you last time" Bulk retorted and Keri raised a brow in false surprise.

"Really? Care to prove that?" she challenged and Bulk and Skull looked at each other with the rangers stifled their laughter.

"Bring it sista" Skull answered and she back flipped off the rail and glared at them.

"I'm not your 'sista', lead the way. That is, unless you're chicken" she taunted, watching the two nervously lead the way to the sparring mats.

"Go Keri!" Adam, Kim, Tommy and Rocky cheered as she took her fighting stance across from Bulk and Skull.

"I can't wait to see this" Aisha commented as most eyes in the Center turned towards the three.

Bulk ran at Keri to hit her but she ducked and moved behind him, launching a kick at the back of his knees causing him to fall on them. Bulk stood and ran at her again so she back flipped onto a post that marked the arena and watched as Bulk ran into the ropes and landed on his back.

"You can't do that!" Skull complained as Keri jumped back into the arena.

"Either: put up, give up or shut up" she retorted as Skull helped Bulk out of the arena, allowing Keri to go back to the others. At least, where they'd been a few moments ago.

"Hey Ernie, where'd they go?" she asked after a few minutes of searching for them.

"Kim said they got a call from work so they had to leave. Said to say they'd meet you here tomorrow at eleven though" he replied and went to help a customer.

That Night…

"I sense it, the ancient powers of the Ninjetti Crystal. It's come to Angel Grove at last!" a white haired woman crackled in her Moon Palace.

"Excuse me your evilness, but doesn't that mean that the rangers will be more powerful again?" a short blue creature asked nervously and carefully as to not upset his mistress.

"Not if we get to it first. Finster!" she hollered and the minion came running at his mistress' call.

"You hollered my queen?" Finster asked as he bowed to the woman.

"Finster, I need a monster that can locate the Ninjetti Crystal" she ordered and Finster bowed again.

"I have just the thing my queen" he said and scurried to his monster making machine.

The Next Day…

Keri stirred as the morning light hit her face. It was Sunday; a day to just laze about until late afternoon, go shopping and then prepare to enter hell the next day. Rolling onto her stomach, she looked at her alarm clock. The green digits showed it was ten-thirty.

"It's still early" Keri mumbled, hiding back under her covers again.

"Ten-thirty!" she cried in alarm as she bolted out of bed and scrambled into the shower.

She had thirty minutes before she was supposed to meet everyone. Ten minutes later, she stumbled out and ran around the room, getting dressed while trying to completely find her outfit. As soon as she was done getting ready, she only had ten minutes to get to the Youth Center and still be on time.

'Come on feet, don't fail me now' she thought as she ran through the streets while hoping she wouldn't get lost.

With five minutes to go, she was stuck at a four-way, the light seemingly trying to keep her from being on time.

"Oh come on already" she whined to the inanimate object, trying to get it to change green with her mind.

Three minutes left and she was finally free from waiting; she also had to attempt to break the sound barrier if she was going to make it. Unfortunately, it was around the time that church was over and old people were crowding sidewalks.

'No wonder I don't visit grandma often, I'd yell at her for being old' she thought as she tried to maneuver around the canes and walkers.

"Move it or lose it people, this is an emergency!" she yelled in frustration, causing some seniors to cast her dark looks.

"Patience is a virtue missy" a senior commented as Keri nearly ran the woman over.

"Can it granny!" she shouted back, one minute left to go. The Youth Center's doors were a reach away, she could just make it.

"Hey babe, what's the rush?" a familiar and unwanted voice asked as its owner and friend stepped out in front of her.

"I apologize" she said and the two looked confused at each other.

"What for?" Bulk asked as Keri walked up to them.

"For…this!" she said as she flipped them both onto their backs and ran through to the doors.

'Five seconds…four seconds' she thought, hand opening the door.

'One second…' "Made it!" she cried as she skidded to a stop but ended up falling instead because the floor was wet.

"You fell all on your own this time" an amused voice said and she looked up to see Adam offering his hand to her.

"I don't know, I think the water had a bit of a role in it" she commented, brushing herself off before looking around.

"Did you forget or did you get lost?" Billy asked as the others wandered over.

"Neither, I slept in until ten-thirty" she replied and the others laughed a bit as headed towards the gym equipment.

"Sounds like a Tommy excuse except we know he's late because he forgets" Aisha laughed, a Tommy frowned lightly.

"Anyways, what are we going to do today?" Kim asked as the seven made their way to the area they were at the day before, Keri sitting on the railing again while Adam maneuvered so he could sit near her.

"We could go to the park and play football or something" Tommy suggested but the others looked at him like they had had enough of that yesterday.

"The museum has a new exhibit on ancient times we could check out" Billy replied but since school was tomorrow, no one really wanted to be in a place of learning so soon.

"I say we let our new best friend decide" Aisha commented and Keri looked at her like she was nuts since she didn't know Angel Grove that well.

"Um, I have no idea. Is there a beach near the ocean or something?" she answered, not really knowing what to suggest since she didn't know what was around.

"Looks like we're heading to the beach guys. Let's get going before all the good spots are gone" Kim said and they left the Youth Center, heading towards a fun day at the beach.

Elsewhere…

"Finster! Is my monster ready yet?" Rita hollered through the halls of her castle.

"Yes your evilness, it's finally finished. My creation will track down the Ninjetti Crystal for you before the power pukes even discover its existence" he replied, Rita cantering into his laboratory.

"Good, now let's send her to earth" she ordered, looking at the monster Finster had created for her. It looked like a ninja, but had spikes growing out of its lower legs and arms. Only its red eyes were visible and its hair looked like it was made from pine needles.

Earth…

"This is so cool! This place is so beautiful!" Keri exclaimed when they finally reached the beach. Rocky found a spot that was away from the crowds near the rocks where the waves broke every now and then. The girls were setting up the towels and things while Billy and Tommy were setting up the volleyball net. Adam was watching Keri a bit and Rocky was looking at Adam.

"This place isn't the only thing that's beautiful, is it Adam?" he teased and Adam tried to hit him playfully but Rocky ducked and laughed, running over to the other two. He watched her set things up with the girls for another moment before going to help the other three with the net.

"Okay, you Billy and Rocky take that side and Adam, help me with this side" Tommy said, naturally taking charge of the situation. Adam lined up across from Rocky who was on the other side of the net, wanting to hit him for the grin he was wearing on his face.

"You guys hear about Adam's new crush?" Rocky taunted, Adam giving him a look to cut it out, but he was no where near done yet.

"Who is it this time? Is it someone we know?" Billy asked and Rocky's grin grew wider as he watched Adam's eyes pleading at him not to tell anyone.

"It's someone we know alright. Someone somewhat tall, athletically built in a gracefully kind of way, brown hair…"

"Cut it out Rocky" Adam told him. Rocky just grinning away as Tommy's head turned in Adam's direction.

"It's not Kim is it? I don't want to have to hurt you Adam" he kidded and Adam shook his head in reply, glowering at Rocky who just smiled innocently.

With the Girls…

"So Keri, how do you like it in Angel Grove so far?" Kim asked as the three watched the guys set up the volleyball net, Adam and Rocky looking like they were having a bit of a disagreement.

"You'll know after tomorrow depending on whether or not I survive" she commented and they laughed, they guys finally finishing setting up the net.

They played three on three with the boys against the girls, Billy referring the game. The boys thought they'd have an easy victory but with Keri leading the girl's team they won the game 8 to 6. After the game, they all decided to rest for a bit before going for a swim.

One girl had another idea in mind though, after making sure everyone had dozed off, she filled a water pistol and crept quietly over to where the boy's were and fired at Tommy, Rocky and Adam since Billy had left to the rest rooms and to get drinks a few minutes beforehand. She laughed and ran down the beach as the three tore after her, waking Kim and Aisha so that they too could laugh with her.

It was Adam who finally tackled her to the ground while she laughed under him. The other two were catching up when Aisha and Kim shot them with their own water pistols and took off in the opposite direction from them.

"Isn't this how we met yesterday?" Keri commented after she finally stopped laughing, a smile gracing her face.

"Except this time, you deserved it for waking me up with cold water" he replied with a grin, hosting her up and lifting her over his shoulder.

"Adam! Put me down!" she shrieked as he started walking down the beach, the others watching, Billy just arriving back in time to see what was going on.

"I'll put you down in a minute" he said, reaching the end of the beach and trekking into the shallow water.

"No, not the water, I don't want to go swimming yet" she cried, struggling to get out of his grasp while trying to persuade him to take her back to shore.

"What? You want to go swimming? Okay" he remarked, ignoring her pleas and tossed her in the water where she landed with a splash.

After the water died down a bit Adam looked around for her, wanting to make sure she wasn't going to pull him under. After a minute however, he didn't see anything. He looked back to the others on shore who looked a bit panicked since they didn't see her either.

'Shit, where is she' he asked, looking around for some sign of her until he couldn't take it and dived in where he'd thrown her. 'Why didn't she just say she couldn't swim?' he thought as he swam under the water, her right arm brushing his leg which he took hold of and tried to swim towards the surface but he noticed she was caught.

She indicated to a knot of seaweed wrapped around her ankle. He went towards the surface for air, yelling to the others that her leg was caught before diving back down. He swam down to her ankle, trying to tear the seaweed from it, but it wouldn't loosen so he went down to the bottom and pulled at it's roots where it finally let go, causing Keri to start sinking towards the bottom since she'd finally run out of air.

Breaking the surface of the water, he pulled the lifeless girl towards shore with his left arm while swimming with the right one, Tommy and Rocky coming towards him to help out. They got her onto the beach where she started coughing up seawater.

"What happened?" Tommy asked after she was finished coughing up water, her lips still somewhat blue and the seaweed still around her ankle.

"I touched the bottom and was going to propel myself up but the seaweed wrapped around my ankle. I kept pulling at it but I couldn't get it to let go" she explained, rolling back over onto her back and staring up at the sky.

"Maybe we should take you home so you can rest for a bit" Aisha suggested, but Keri just shook her head as she sat up.

"I can make it home by myself; I'm not going to ruin the day. Besides, that's what beach towels are for-sleeping on" she retorted with a grin and made her way over to hers where she stretched out on her side and started drifting off.

"Got to give her credit for trying to pretend nothing happened" Billy commented as the gang just watched Keri for a moment before they went to play with a Frisbee.

Adam's mind wasn't focused on the game though. Something was bothering about the fact that the seaweed just somehow happened to wrap around her ankle. None of the others had gone swimming yet. They were going to, but then the girls decided to play shoot the boys while they're asleep. Even though he'd gone after Keri, he hadn't been as close to the bottom as she had, he never touched it.

Due to his lack of concentration on the game, Adam didn't notice the Frisbee heading for him and it hit him square in the head, causing the others to stifle their laughter as he was suddenly jerked from his thoughts.

"Dude, I think you're losing it" Rocky commented as Adam picked up the Frisbee that had fallen in front of him after it hit him and held it in his left hand.

"I think something's in the lake. I find it odd that seaweed just wraps itself around humans" he remarked, nodding over to the lake, the others looking at him questioningly.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked, feeling shifty now that Adam had said what was on his mind and her proximity to the lake itself.

"She's the only one who touched the bottom that far out and the plant really didn't want to let go that easily" he continued, supporting his previous statement with the knowledge that was commonly known by all of them.

"I think maybe Adam's right. Plants in the water don't have has deep of roots as those on dry land. Keri should've been able to get herself free" Billy agreed, using his scientific mind to support Adam's facts even further.

It was just at that point that a woman further down the beach let out a shrilling scream, one that was followed by other people screaming, their tones that of terror.

The ranger's heads turned, seeing seaweed crawl up the beach towards the civilian people who were there. The woman's scream had alerted everyone on the beach, they ran away screaming in fear of something they could never understand.

The only person she didn't alert was the one spread out on a beach towel asleep. The rangers had to morph on order to fight which they had a chance to do but if they disappeared on Keri, then she might figure things out. Worse still was the fact that she wasn't conscious, meaning one of them would have to wake her up and get her out of there so the others could fight.

"Adam, get Keri the hell outta here and then find someway to join us" Tommy told the black ranger who nodded and went to wake the girl up.

"Let's do it guys. It's morphin time! Ninjetti, the Falcon!" he continued, morphing, the others following suit.

"The Ape!"

"The Crane!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Bear!"

By the time they were done morphing, Adam was leading Keri away from the beach and towards someplace safe. She'd been in danger once that day already; he didn't need her in anymore. Leading her towards the parking lot, they hid behind one of the cars, Adam trying to make up an excuse in order to go join the others in battle.

"I saw a little girl by herself; I think she got lost in the confusion. I'm going to help her, I want you to stay here" Adam told her, leaving Keri by herself behind the car watching as he ran back towards the beach.

Her eyes followed him and watched as an explosion occurred where he'd just been. Jumping up from behind the car, she ran towards where she'd lost sight of him.

"Adam! Adam, where are you!" Keri yelled, trying to locate him, but she couldn't. Her ears suddenly heard what sounded like a child crying, looking over to her right, she saw a little girl standing there.

Her thoughts of Adam pushed aside, she went over to the little girl, lifting her into her arms and trying to consol her that everything would be alright.

The Rangers…

The explosion had given Adam the chance he needed to morph, but it also lead to Keri running back to the beach in search of him. The monster they were facing looked like a giant snapping turtle with seaweed tentacle hair spouting from its shell. The rangers had been attacking it both physically and with their weapons. They were doing well, until the monster's attention turned to that of the young woman holding the small girl against her.

"This is so not good" Aisha commented under her breath, as all their gazes turned to what had caught the monster's attention, their oblivious friend helping a small child.

"You won't be attacking me if I use humans for a shield" the monster remarked, long seaweed tentacles shooting out towards Keri and the child she was holding.

"Keri! Move!" Rocky screamed, alerting the young woman to the threat heading her way and she started running, never letting go of the girl in her arms that was holding onto her tightly.

With the tentacles right behind her, she prayed for a miracle in order to save the child, anything that would get them to safety. The rangers watched as a flash of light teleported the two away from the monster whose attention was still diverted, leaving it wide open for attack. With the destruction of the monster, the ranger's teleported near a place where there were more people, and de-morphed away from prying eyes.

Elsewhere…

She didn't know how it happened and she didn't care. All she knew was that the child was safely with her family again. The white light had somehow transported her back to the parking lot away from people. From there she proceeded to locate the little girl's parents, her thoughts of Adam being injured somewhere never leaving her mind as she did so. The girl's parents had called her a hero, saying that she was very brave to go back towards the beach for a stranger in the middle of a battle.

Their words didn't matter to her though. She was too busy wondering what had happened to Adam. It wasn't that she liked Adam in a sense people probably would think she did if they were to read her mind, he was a friend and he'd gone missing after an explosion. She scanned over the heads of people, wandering through the people gathered in the parking lot trying to locate someone she knew.

Her eyes locked with someone's across from her in the crowd, they flashed blood red and before she could register what she'd seen, the person was gone. Thinking to herself that she was loosing it, she tried to shake the ordeal from her mind but the look of those eyes kept haunting her thoughts.

After five minutes more of searching for the others, she decided it was no use and that she'd probably see them at school the next day. The afternoon air was starting to make her chilly as she made her way towards her home, the sun seeming to lose the warmth it held all day at the beach. Then again, being dressed in a one-piece suit with only her towel wrapped around the bottom half of her wasn't exactly helping. Her clothes were with everyone else's in the back of Tommy's car since they had expected to stay into the night and would've needed to change as the weather got colder.

Walking up the driveway to her house, she noticed that her mothers car was gone, meaning the door was locked and since her keys were with her clothes, she couldn't get in. Her mother had yet to get a spare key made so they could hide it somewhere in case of something like this happening. She didn't expect to be locked out of her house so soon after moving in though.

"Great, this day can't get any worse. First I almost drown, then some whacked out monster attacks the beach, then Adam takes off and is probably lying somewhere in a hospital, then I try to save a child and end up almost being caught by that monster, I couldn't find the others, my clothes and house key are in the back of Tommy's car and now my mothers already left to catch her flight to Washington and will be gone for two weeks meaning I'm locked out of the god damn house!" she yelled in frustration as she paced up and down the porch and collapsing in a swinging chair at the left end of it.

Bringing her knees up to her chest, she tried to cover as much of herself as she could with her beach towel as she thought of a million reasons why she would rather be in Toronto still. The most important one being that she could go to her friend's house for the two weeks she's locked out of her house.

The Rangers…

After de-morphing, they set out to look for their friend who would most likely be worried about Adam since she had seen the explosion. Locating her however, was a difficult matter since there were so many people. Finally, they gave up their search and Tommy drove them back to Billy's where the genius ran a computer search to find out where the girl lived so they could give her back her stuff and as Kim noticed while searching through the girl's jeans for a wallet that hopeful contained her address, her house key.

Keri had mentioned earlier on their way to the beach that her mom was going to be out of town for two weeks and would be leaving early that afternoon. Which meant that since it was now half-past five, Keri would be locked out of her house.

"Billy, can't this hunk or junk search any faster?" Aisha asked, kicking some of the loose wires that connected the computer to its power source.

"It's not the machine's fault Aisha. Government records are protected and need a password to get into" he replied, his fingers clanking over the keyboard and his eyes zipping through the screen.

"Shouldn't we be trying to figure out what that light we saw was?" Kim asked absently, she wanted to find their friend but that light was just, as she would put it, freaky.

"I just figured it was Zordon or Alpha" Rocky commented, bouncing a ball off one of the walls of Billy's basement.

"And, I got it!" Billy announced as he hit the print button on the computer, the ink black words spelling out where their friend lived. Tearing off the paper, he and the others ran upstairs and out the door, pilling into Tommy's car.

Elsewhere…

During her million reasons that she'd rather be in Toronto than here, she realized how much she hated living in Angel Grove, even if she'd only been there for a few days. Her friends back home wouldn't have left her all on her own if something had happened; they always stuck together if anything went wrong. After the incident with the bullet, they had been over at her house half an hour after she was allowed to go home. None of them would leave her alone, even when her mom told them that they had to go back to their own homes; they made a big protest and her mom caved in and let them stay the night.

Not here though. She thought she had made the greatest friends possible, but then they left her all alone in the middle of a flippin' crisis! She was seventeen years old, her life was supposed to be in its highlighting years and her new friends left her alone in the middle of a crisis! It was bad enough her mom was hardly even home during the year, but now her friends seemed to want to be away from her too.

She felt something watery on her hand and lifted her palm to her face. She was crying. Through all the thoughts going on in her head, she had caused herself to cry without realizing it. But it was true, now that she had moved to Angel Grove; she could count on being alone.

Moon…

"Your evilness! Your monster has located the crystal" Finster said as he ran towards his mistress with the news. Through the confusion of the monster his queen had already sent down to earth to cause havoc for the rangers, the locator had discovered where the crystal was.

"That's excellent news! Tell her to bring it to me at once!" Rita cackled, and her servant bowed, running back to where the locator monster was waiting for her next orders.

"Bring the crystal here at once" he told her and she vanished back down to earth, a smirk of victory on Finsters face at the thought of his empress winning for once.

Earth…

Tommy's red mustang pulled into the driveway, the headlight illuminating the sleeping figure on the swinging chair with the beach towel overtop of her. Shutting down the engine, the rangers quietly got out of the car and ventured up the porch steps towards the sleeping girl.

"I think someone's had a tiring day" Aisha whispered as they peered at the resting teen underneath her beach towel, stifling their laughter.

"What should we do? We can't leave her out here guys" Kim commented, the others nodding in agreement as they contemplated what to do next.

They knew they should probably wake her up but she looked so peaceful that they felt reluctant to do so. Although, they did owe her an explanation and apology for having taken off on her during the attack, she most likely wasn't too happy about that.

Adam couldn't help but stare at the sight before him. He didn't know what it was that drew him to the girl he'd known for only a short period of time, but he didn't really care. The setting sun illuminated the girl in front of them from behind, almost setting her aglow with its reds, yellows and oranges. He was snapped out of reverie when he felt Rocky's elbow connect with his side.

"I vote Adam wakes her up" Rocky commented, ignoring the glare he was receiving from his black clothed friend.

"Get off his case Rocky or he might return the favour one day" Aisha remarked, causing the red ranger to shut up finally about Adam liking their new friend.

As the teens argued quietly about what they should do, Keri's eyes started to flutter open and with herself still half asleep let out a little cry in shock of seeing them all in front of her on her porch suddenly. Their attention immediately turned to her as she cracked up in laughter for no apparent reason.

"I guess our argument is invalid now" Billy remarked after the girl calmed down a bit, but was still having trouble controlling her laughter.

"Yeah, but anyways, were sorry for taking off on you like that Keri. Some elderly people needed help getting to safety, that's why we left Adam with you so you'd also be safe" Aisha told the hazel eyed girl who spotted Adam with them lingering in the back.

"It's alright, I understand. Let's continue this inside, I want real clothing on me" Keri told them as she stood with the towel wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm as Kim stepped forward to give her her house keys.

Keri opened the door quickly, leading them to the living room before dashing upstairs to change. Stepping over to her window, she started to pull down the shades when she saw the same red eyes as before peering up at her from down on the street, seeming to flash with a hidden message before disappearing again. The scream was out of her mouth before she could stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nightmarish Hell

Still somewhat out of it from what she had seen, she didn't hear the others running up the stairs and burst into her room asking what was wrong. Her eyes continued to linger on the spot she'd last seen the eyes, her mind shut down almost as if that scream held the last of her breath that vanished with the eyes. She snapped out of it once she felt someone touch her shoulder and her gaze slowly shifted into the concerned look in the brown-black eyes of Adam.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked gently, almost cuing the others to leave so he could talk with her alone.

"I'm okay, I just saw something among the shadows outside. I think my mind's playing tricks on me" she told him, his face relaxing a bit at her words but concern never leaving his eyes. Keri knew she was lying to him, that she'd seen those eyes before and that they were definitely real.

She didn't want to say anything about them to the others, they'd believe her to be crazy for sure if she said that those eyes were haunting her and the person they belonged to was stalking her like she was some sort of prey. It unnerved her that they would crop up when she was away from her friends, even for a short period of time. What would happen when the others left and she was the only one in the house? Would those eyes come for her in the darkness of the night?

Adam noticed the far away look in her eyes, like she was lost in her own mind and didn't know the way back to him and the others. 'Back to me? She's not interested in me like that so why am I thinking like we're together?' Adam thought when he realized what was going on in his mind as he clasped his hand around the small thin one of the girl next to him, hoping to snap her out of reverie.

She felt someone taking her hand in theirs, warmth flooding through their fingers into the cold world where those eyes resided, the void of nothingness that made it hard for her to return to the others. But the warmth was like a bright light leading the way back to her friends and the life she knew. The fog in her mind passed and she looked down to see Adam's fingers intertwined with her own, a tight but not a non-circulating hold on her hand. She didn't know why but she flushed a million different shades of red as she unwound her fingers from his, Adam's hand retracting to his side almost instantly, his own face just as if not more red than hers.

"Sorry, I just didn't know how to snap you out of yourself" he said quickly, avoiding eye contact with her but calming down once he saw the smile spread across her face.

She was about to reply when Tommy poked his head in the doorway, his brown eyes almost reflecting the knowledge that he knew everything that just happened. They shone with contained laughter as he looked at the two in front of him, knowing by they're looks and partially red faces that something had happened between the two of them.

"Hate to be a party crasher but we gotta get going, it's past seven and some of us still have homework to fall asleep upon" he told them, Keri nodding to him in understanding before turning back to Adam as Tommy left.

"Guess you better go" she said after Tommy was gone from her bedroom door, her eyes flickering like she could feel him listening.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Adam asked, and she nodded although in the back of her mind she was screaming 'No! Don't leave me by myself!'

Adam headed towards her room door, looking back at her as if hesitant to leave but after a few seconds did, leaving her alone and she finally got changed into something normal as she heard Tommy's car start and drive away from her place.

For the rest of the night Keri was looking behind her back every few seconds, afraid that something was after her after seeing those eyes again that day. She wished someone could've stayed with her but they all had school tomorrow, not that she thought she was going to make it there. Sleep wouldn't come to her panic stricken mind; it avoided it like the plague. Eventually, her mind gave in and allowed her body to shut down for some well needed sleep which would've been medicine if it were not tainted.

-Dream-

Nothing but black emptiness surrounded her, a chilling wind causing her to shiver as her hair on her neck prickled. The black was like a thick fog, she couldn't see her hand in front of her face even if it was pressing against her. She couldn't rely on her sight, but she still had four other senses to rely on. The hollow sound of metal against marble-like-substance caught her attention as her ears picked up the movement to her left.

Next she heard metal grinding against wood, indicating the drawing of a blade as the hollow steps got closer and closer. She cautiously stepped further up and backed away more to the right. It led her right into her pursuer, hand covering her mouth, blade to her throat and blood red eyes staring back at her. The last thing she felt was cold steel slicing her cheek before being plunged through her stomach.

"Ninjetti are still mortal" echoed through her head as the hand released its grip and she plummeted into eternal darkness.

Her scream echoed though the room as her body bolted awake with her mind. Sweat dripped from her terror filled face, her breathing more like shallow gasps as she tried to calm down and ease her mind. She ran a hand through her hand and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, making it slide down her right cheek as she brought it down. The dark crimson colour of blood stared back at her hazel orbs and she rushed to the bathroom, flicking on the light.

Her right cheek had been sliced open like it had in the nightmare, she lifted up the hem of her night shirt but sighed with relief when she saw that she hadn't been stabbed and figured she'd accidentally cut her cheek with her nails.

As she walked back into her room and flicked on the light, she caught her reflection in the vanity mirror among bright red letters, 'Ninjetti are still mortal' stared back at her. She screamed and fled the room, running down the stairs where she gathered a clean pair of clothes and car keys before fleeing the house.

AGH Later That Morning…

When Keri saw Adam, Rocky and Tommy that morning before they entered into the school, she hightailed it over to them. They greeted her happily, but all three noticed something wasn't right, especially when they noticed the large bandage on her right cheek. What gave it away the most though was the haunted look in her hazel eyes, that and the fact that she stayed particularly close to them.

The three silently agreed to let it go for now, it was best not to get into it before class and ruin the whole day. Then again, Keri was new and she'd have to be introduced to the masses and they were nosy masses too. They were somewhat hoping for a supply teacher so nothing would have to be said, but then the students would ask more questions than what was normal for them.

The four of them walked into the class, the guys sitting down while Keri combed the seats for a place to sit, preferably near one of her friends. She spotted an opening next to Adam who sat behind Aisha and Kim and beside Tommy and Rocky with Billy behind them. She made a beeline for the seat next to Adam and promptly sat down; praying none of the others would notice the cut on her cheek.

Five minutes later, Ms. Applebee walked in with a folder under her arm and a slightly distraught look on her face. Placing the folder on her desk she walked to the blackboard and started to write a quote, when she was done, 'Man is born mortal and therefore are susceptible to death' stared back at the class.

"Today we are starting King Arthur and as you shall read, man once thought themselves invincible-even Arthur" she told them, her eyes scanning the room before she started to hand out the texts. When she reached Keri and the rangers, her eyes lingered on her for a moment before continuing on.

Beside Adam, Keri was inwardly quivering as the quote brought back everything that had happened last night. 'Ninjetti are still mortal' rang through her head over and over as the morning dragged on, by lunch she was a mass of nerves. Paranoia was seeping into her mind, causing her to jump out of her skin when Adam placed a hand on her shoulder.

He looked at her and quickly glanced around, noting there were too many people around to be able to confront her about what was going on.

"Let's head outside" he told her, indicating the closest doors with his head; Keri glanced where his gaze indicated and nodded, following him out.

The day was sunny for the most part but dark clouds hung over head, creating a mild and content kind of day. Not many students were outside though since they felt threatened by the approaching storm on the horizon, feeling the humidity closing in around them. The two found themselves away from the school under an oak tree.

Keri seemed shifty, afraid she was being watched by the one with blood red eyes. She was terrified of them and didn't want to be on her own yet she didn't want to tell Adam or the others what was going on in case they shipped her off to the loony bin, not that she wasn't starting to think she belonged there at this point.

"Keri, what's wrong?" he asked, getting straight to the point since he could see that whatever was going on was causing her to lose her mind, or at least part of it. He couldn't figure out why all these weird things were happening to her just days after moving to town, something wasn't right.

"Nothing's wrong Adam, I just didn't sleep last night" she muttered, casting her head to the ground but felt him lift it up to face him with his hand. She kept her eyes down though; she couldn't bare to face him.

"We both know that's a lie, hell even the others know it's a lie. Something happened last night after we left and I bet it has something to do with that scream you let slip before we left. Now spill, what's going on Keri? We all want to help" he told her, her eyes slowly leaving the ground to face him sorrowfully.

"I don't think you can help Adam, I don't think anyone can" she replied, eyes watching the grass become teased by the breeze growing from the approaching storm clouds.

"You're right; I can't help you, not unless you tell me what's going on. It's okay, I'll believe you" he told her, his tone holding the sincerity in his voice as he said that to her, his brown-black eyes looking softly into her hazel ones.

Keri felt her resolve melt with the look in his pleading eyes and sighed in defeat bitterly, he had her and it seemed he wasn't letting this go without a fight.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone. I think something's been stalking me since the attack on the beach and before I explain further, I think its best you came over after school and see for yourself what I'm talking about" she told him, figuring he'd believe her more if he saw everything with his own eyes.

"I'll meet you outside the front doors after school and we'll head to your place from there" he decided just as the bell rang, signaling the warning before forth period. Adam helped her off the grass but held her arm, hindering her from leaving yet caused confusion to build in Keri's mind as he gazed at her in silence for a few seconds.

"Um, we're going to end up late Adam" Keri spoke, breaking the silence and Adam's reverie as he let go of the gentle hold he'd had on her arm.

Later…

As the final bell sounded, Keri made her way out of the school after dropping her books off at her locker, patiently waiting for Adam. She didn't have to wait long as he soon came running up to her, a grin on his face.

"I've got my car with me, is it okay if we drive?" she asked as they headed away from the building, streams of teens still pouring out.

"Yeah sure, I thought we might stop off at the Youth Center first so you can relax a bit" he remarked as they entered Keri's Chevy Caprice and she started the engine.

Elsewhere…

"Have you guys seen Keri? She was supposed to meet me after school so we could talk more" Adam asked the other's as they exited the building, the time well past the dismissal bell.

"The teachers may've held her back since she's new. Why?" Billy answered, curious as to the panic shinning in Adam's brown-black eyes.

"She told me something-not someone-has been stalking her since the beach attack. I'm worried Rita's up to something" he explained, revealing what was supposed to be a guarded secret if he were normal.

"Let's check out her place, she may be there" Tommy told them, taking charge of the immediate problem at hand.

Youth Center…

She parked her Caprice and stepped out, Adam following suit. Before they reached the doors though, Keri felt Adam's arms wrap around her and before she could react, her world went dark.

She didn't know what was happening nor did she understand why, all she knew, was that she was afraid. Afraid that her dream would become very real, very quickly and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Adam had been with her yet Adam had betrayed her, or so it seemed he had. Her mind was so out of place she didn't know what was what anymore. She couldn't see anything through the pitch black caverns of her convoluted mind, the workings of it so intricate it was impossible to tell reality from fantasy.

For all she knew, she'd envisioned the entire being that was Adam in the hopes of someone caring for her to appear when she needed them to, and her tainted arrival in Angel Grove was one of those times she needed someone, especially since her mom was never around and her dad nonexistent.

Keri's House…

"Oh my god, what on earth happened here?" Aisha exclaimed as she opened the door to Keri's room and peered inside. The vanity mirror still held the same message, the sheets were torn and the medical kit was casually thrown open, teetering on the edge of the bathroom counter.

"This confirms it; Rita is after Keri although it doesn't explain what she's got to do with us since Keri doesn't know who we are" Tommy stated after reading the message on the vanity mirror and examining the disastrous of the room along with the others.

"I think its best we talk to Zordon, he may know what's going on" Rocky commented, the others nodding in agreement and teleported to the Command Center where Zordon was already waiting for them.

"Rangers, I already know of the development on earth, it brings me great discontent indeed but there's something you all must know. Keri is the holder of an ancient power, a power I do not understand, but there is someone who does" Zordon explained to the rangers, revealing someone who'd been standing in the shadows the entire time their conversation was occurring.

"Dulcea? But I thought you could never leave the plateau" Billy remarked as the Phadocian warrior stood before them in all her whimsical glory.

"Just not while I'm on the same planet Billy, space travel is different, though I don't do it often" Dulcea answered the Wolf Ninjetti warrior as she gazed upon him and the other Ninjetti rangers.

"Dulcea, what's Rita want with Keri?" Adam asked, tired of all the fluttering around the subject, it was annoying him to no end.

"Let me start at the beginning first Adam. Since the dawn of time, the powers of the Ninjetti have existed, but along with the power was the one created to keep the balance of that power, Keri is that person. Each generation since her creation she is reborn with no memory so she can start a new life each time, that way she can live a normal life. That was, until Rita found her, nothing will be the same. Keri holds the power balance known as the Ninjetti Crystal, once used its unsure of what will happen to her" Dulcea explained to the rangers, which in itself was hard since she didn't know if they'd actually believe this seemingly impossible tale of ancient Ninjetti history.

"So if Rita gets a hold of this power than she can tip the balance in her favour and since Keri as no idea she possesses it, she's completely vulnerable to her ploy" Kim assessed, thinking she saw a glimpse of fear or worry in Adam's eyes at the thought but decided against it.

"Yes Kimberly, Keri must decided who receives the Crystal and if Rita manipulates her to a degree of uncertainty than all shall be lost. The Power Rangers may not be enough to stop Rita and Zedd with the combined powers of the Crystal and if they succeed than all will perish" Zordon answered, explaining the full scale of the situation at hand so the rangers could understand how important Rita's failure was.

"You must find Keri before it is too late and protect her with your lives for not only does the fate of your planet depend on it, but also the fate of the entire universe. All planets and life forms are counting on Rita's failure" Dulcea said, expanding on the importance of the matter as she disappeared from the Command Center, leaving the rangers and Zordon as well as the planet.

"Luckily, the first place to search is staring us right in the face" Rocky commented, looking towards the moon as he did so, Rita's base was the first place to start looking for Keri, they all knew it.

"You must be cautious rangers, Rita and Zedd control unlimited power while on the moon, there is no telling what they may try. I pray you come back safely with Keri and may the power protect you" Zordon advised as the rangers awaited teleportation provided by Alpha, a few seconds later, they were gone.

The Moon…

The rangers landed about two miles away from the moon base, outside teleportation radar which made their approach undetectable for now. While still clear of the radars, the six morphed into their respective colours before beginning their journey towards the palace and Keri.

Palace…

"Rita, care to explain why there's a mortal chained within the dungeon's explicitly built for the capture of the Power Rangers?" Zedd asked as he entered the throne room where Squat was painting Rita's nails black while she sat ordering him not to mess up.

"Zeddy, don't tell me you don't know who that little mortal is? That's the holder of the Ninjetti Crystal and once we get it from her, the ranger's won't stand a chance" Rita cackled, fairly happy with the fact that she knew something her husband didn't.

"I'm surprised you actually accomplished something on your own considering you were never able to so before especially after that incident with the Green Ranger" Zedd remarked as he sat in his throne next to hers, wondering how his idiot of a wife actually managed this.

"The Crystal will be in our hands soon and then the rangers shall be no more" Rita stated and started cackling, Zedd laughing evilly along with her as they celebrated the premature end to the power rangers.

Elsewhere…

It had taken the rangers some time in make it to the palace, but when they did, they found the outside of it unguarded which made them believe that Rita and Zedd weren't expecting them to come crashing in for their friend and newly-discovered Ninjetti Crystal Holder. Tommy led the way through the catacomb halls since he knew the place thanks to either being captured so many times or from being the Green Ranger. They moved silently and swiftly down the halls towards the dungeons where they found they're first sign of trouble-Goldar.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. Rocky, Billy and I will distract Goldar, Kim, Aisha and Adam will help Keri. Once you've got her, teleport out and we'll follow suit, got it?" Tommy asked and the others nodded in agreement, poking their heads back around the corner where Goldar was staked out in front of Keri's cell.

Goldar wasn't paying attention to what was behind him but was suddenly alert when someone sent him flying with a kick away from the cell where Kim, Aisha and Adam made their way to and started blasting at the locks and joints. Unfortunately, since the cell was built to confine the power rangers whenever Rita and Zedd did capture them, it was taking longer to break the cell door.

"What's going on over there?" Billy asked as he, Tommy and Rocky kept Goldar occupied and away from the cell where Keri was, they could only distract him for a little bit longer before they'd have to go full scale on attack.

"The cell seems to have been built to confine our powers, we've almost got it, we just need a little more time" Adam replied as they continued blasting away at the weakening joints and locks.

"We'll do our best, but right now I think we can only manage five minutes" Rocky commented and Aisha nodded as she and Kim teamed up to kick down the weakened cell door.

"Five minutes is all we need guys" Kim answered as the door gave way and fell to the ground in front of them, alerting another to their presence, the ninja monster that was in the cell manipulating Keri's mind into giving her the Crystal for Rita and Zedd to control.

The site that befell the three as they looked upon their friend wasn't pretty. Aside from being unconscious, the cut on her right cheek had been reopened and was bleeding through the bandage, the shackles that bound her to the wall were starting to cut into her wrists and ankles as she fought back in her unconscious state, her shirt and jeans had slashes in them although the skin beneath wasn't cut but the worst injury they could see was the wound that had been afflicted to her abdomen where she appeared to have been stabbed cleanly through.

Although Keri wouldn't know they were there, as soon as they entered the cell, the ninja monster was prepared to fight for the control over the girl behind her as to insure her master's orders. Adam made a motion with his head, gesturing to the other two to free Keri while he took on the ninja that was guarding her while also torturing her.

The ninja's blood red eyes flashed as she went in for the attack with her sword, aiming for Adam's head but he jumped back, rolled to the right and rapid-fired his blaster from behind her, causing her to be blasted from the room into the wall out in the hallway. Kim and Aisha cut the shackles off from Keri and balanced her between them until Adam came back and took her from them. Aisha popped her head around the cell door where the other three were keeping Goldar.

"Party's over guys, lets move!" she yelled to them, Billy and Rocky retreating while Tommy nailed a well placed kick to Goldar's chest, knocking him over before joining the others in the hall outside the cell door and teleporting away, leaving the ninja and the monkey to explain things to their masters.

Command Center…

The ranger's teleported in and immediately made their way to the medical chamber where Billy with the help of Zordon would hopefully be able to heal Keri's injuries. Although few in number, the wound to her abdominal would take a bit of time to mend and would render her defenseless for a while until it did. The ranger's felt guilty, had they figured things out sooner when they'd been at school, then Keri wouldn't have been in the state she was in now. It was now their sworn duty to protect her from Rita and Zedd to insure the cosmos survival as well as earths.

Adam removed his helmet as he sat in the Zord Bay on top of the Frog Zord. With any girl he met that he liked, something always went wrong and he'd be heart broken. Situation one: the crush on Sabrina who was actually Scorpina in disguise. Situation two: Sara Dias who really was just using him to get to Tommy. Situation three: Marissa a girl from 200 years in Angel Grove's past. Lastly, situation four: Marissa's great-great-granddaughter, Marina--her family moved to New Zealand a week after they met. And now Keri was the holder of some ancient Ninjetti power and probably will move away after all that's happened already.

"Man, life can't get any worse" he sighed as he ran his hands threw his hair and held his face in his hands. For once he thought he'd actually met a girl that might like him back and she turns out to hold the key to balancing the universe and no one knows what will happen once she uses it.

"Dude, there you are, we've been looking all over the place for you" Rocky commented as he entered the Zord Bay, teleporting up to the Frog and taking a seat next to Adam, the helmet in between the two of them.

"What's up? Rita and Zedd find out their little advantage is missing?" Adam asked, figuring that was the reason the others were looking for him, the enemy was attacking again or something.

"No, Zordon's debating whether or not if we should reveal our secret to Keri along with letting her know who she actually is; Kim's the only one who's not really sure if we should. The rest of us think it's best if she does that way she can protect herself against them" Rocky explained to his best friend, letting him in on what had happened since he'd disappeared to the Zord Bay.

"Let me guess, Kim wants her to live normally right?" Adam commented and Rocky nodded in reply, it was Adam's choice whether or not to agree with Kim, but even so the decision would ultimately be up to Zordon.

"Yeah, anyway, we better head back to the Command Chamber, Zordon wants us to be there when he makes the final decision" he said as he stood back up and teleported back to the door, waiting for Adam to join him before the two left.

Command Chamber…

"Hey, looks whose back" Kim teased as the two entered the room where the others, including Billy who had finished in the medical chamber, were gathered in front of Zordon awaiting his verdict.

"Rangers, as you know Keri has no idea who she really is or of the secret identities the six of you share. I have decided after careful consideration of your shared opinions on the matter to allow you to divulge to her the secrets of not only who she is but who all of you are as well. I feel she has a greater chance of survival if she knew the importance of her existence along with those she can turn to in time of need. However, you must remember that your seven identities are to remain a guarded secret and no one outside of the Command Center is to know who you truly are" Zordon explained with a tone of great seriousness and importance to the rangers who were smiling slightly on the inside about the fact that they didn't have to hide who they were to someone they considered a great friend.

"Ayiayiayiayi! Billy, I need your help right away!" Alpha announced as he entered the Chamber from the hallway, his head spinning like it always did in an emergency.

"Alpha what's wrong? Is Keri okay?" Aisha asked automatically since it was the direction Alpha had come in and had missed what Zordon had been talking about since he had been tending to Keri while Billy was with them.

"There is no time to explain! Billy, you must help right away!" Alpha continued, Billy running out of the room towards the medical chamber, the others behind him as they feared something terribly wrong with their new friend, Alpha following behind them after nearly being trampled upon.

Medical Chamber…

The units were beeping loudly as the six entered, closely followed by Alpha, into the room where Keri lay. Pulse and heart rate were dropping rapidly and REM movement was off the charts as Billy rushed around to see what was going on. The others looked onward as the scientist and robot worked frantically to stop the decease in heart rate activity and pulse rate and get her stabilized again like she'd been before Billy had left.

"There's internal bleeding in her stomach, unless it's stopped, well…" Billy told them; trailing off to draw the same conclusion he did but didn't want to say. He was fairly certain he and Alpha could stop it in time with some help from Zordon. The others started to leave the room so the three could get to work, but before all of them left, Rocky heard one simple word.

"…Adam…"

Youth Center…

The gang had decided to take in Ernie's cooking to help ease their minds off of things. About an hour after they arrived, Billy joined them and assured them that everything was fine but it would be a few days before Keri awoke due to weakness and a small concussion and that Zordon and Alpha were looking after her. Rocky was starting to believe he'd imagined Keri had spoken Adam's name before they had left, after all with what Billy was going on about she shouldn't have be able to speak since she wasn't even alert.

"Earth to Rocky, you awake in there man?" Tommy asked when they noticed that they're normally energetic friend wasn't as lively as he normally was.

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff" he replied and joined the conversation in hopes of them forgetting that he hadn't been paying attention to them at all.

Just as the food and second round of drinks arrived, the Youth Center door opened to admit a tall, brown hair and brown eyed muscular teen around the same age as the others. He looked around the room and spotting the others, grabbed a drink from Ernie and made his way over to them.

"Jason! When did you get back into town?" Kim asked when she spotted the former ranger who'd been in Connecticut visiting relatives after the Geneva Peace Conference last they'd heard from him, they figured he wouldn't be back in Angel Grove for a while yet.

"My flight got in this morning, I couldn't take anymore sheep herding with Uncle Hamish; it was just too much. Now, tell me everything that's been going on with you guys since I left" he replied as he pulled up a chair and sat between his best friend Tommy and Aisha as the six quickly began to fill him in on everything he'd missed after changing hands with Rocky.

He was silent for the most part as he listened to everything like how Rita and Zedd got married, Ivan Ooze showing up and nearly destroying Zordon and Earth, getting new Zords and powers, Kimberly being in the gymnastic finals held in California. When they reached the part about Keri and how her decision held the entire fate of the cosmos in her hand, that's when Jason spoke up.

"You're telling me that the fate of the entire universe, not just earth lies in one person's hands and has been for millennia? Does she even know this?" Jason asked, bewildered by the fact that for the first time, everything rested on literally one person, not six.

"She's unconscious in the Medical Chamber; Billy says she'll wake up in a few days. We'll tell her then" Adam remarked solemnly as he remembered what had happened earlier that day.

"What about her parents?" Jason continued, wondering how they were going to pull that one off since they could barely sneak around their own parents half the time.

"Her mom's gone for two weeks and her dad isn't around anymore. They moved here over the weekend after an incident up in Toronto where they used to live" Kim answered, causing Jason to sit up a bit straighter after hearing all this.

"Wait a minute guys, you said her first name is Keri right? What's her last name?" he interrupted, something sparking in his mind after what Kim had just said about her and he wondered if in fact it was indeed her.

"I'm not quite sure; I think Ms. Applebee said that it's Lee or something. Why?" Billy informed the former red ranger who then turned to them as he tried to form the words of his reply.

"Keri Lee is my cousin who lives up in Toronto with her mom who's never around and her dad left when she was three. If this is the same person and she is unconscious in the Medical Chamber, then whoever put her there is going to die" he answered in the calmest manner he could without completely losing his cool.

"Jase, calm down man. We know who did it and we're taking care of it, don't go doing something stupid bro. That's my job" Tommy commented, getting a laugh out of everyone and a smirk out of Jason as he thought about all the times that phrase rung true.

"I'll let you guys handle the revenge as long as I get to see my cousin" he told them and they complied, leaving a short time later so that Jason could be with his cousin since he was the only family that really gave a damn and he was a former ranger.

A Few Days Later…

Her head was pounding, her body aching and for some reason, there were pins and needles going through her right thigh and she couldn't move her right hand either. Sounds flooded her senses; the beeping of the machine her left arm was interlinked with, the rhythm of the machine the electromagnetic pads her on chest was creating and the comfort of someone sleeping soundly near her. She knew where she was without opening her eyes, or so she thought. The sight that befell her wasn't that of which she had expected, it was instead, foreign and strange to her yet the instruments she was connected to were the expected one's she'd normally find in a hospital where she originally thought she was.

"Nani?" she voiced somewhat quietly, forgetting her English in place of her Japanese she went to school for back home on Sunday's. The place looked like something out of a science fiction movie in which the mad scientist creates a monster or where you wined up murdered because you discovered something secret or are an alien from outer space and the government experiments on you. She felt someone stirring on her leg, which was why it felt numb earlier, looking over she saw someone who looked oddly familiar yet she couldn't tell who it was.

"Ker? You awake?" he asked as he sat up into the chair after having been sleeping on her leg the entire night, like every other night, waiting for her to wake up.

"Jase? That you, what's goin' on?" she asked as she got a better look at the person sleeping on her and saw it was her cousin Jason from, well, here actually but he'd been Connecticut visiting Uncle Hamish on her dad's side. Other than her mom, when she was actually around, Jason was the only one who was there for her and she trusted him with her life.

"We'll get to that once you're better. I swear, if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I'll make you do extra training, though I know you haven't been keeping up with it already. Don't think you're gonna get off either if you pull that bloody puppy-dog pout. Moving on, you can leave in another day or so and I'm moving in with you since I can't take anymore sheep herding and Aunt Marine is never home. You're not living by yourself so that boys can come over or your friends throw wild parties" Jason explained to her, the look of bewilderment passing over her face as she thought of Billy trashing her house in a 'wild party.'

"I don't think they'd do that, I think there's only one who seems to be that wild and that's not very often. Besides that, what boy do you think is going to like me, I'm too 'alien' for their tastes" Keri commented in response to her cousin's little lecture and disciplinary threats she knew were pretty much harmless.

"Ker, we've been over this before, you're one of the best girls a guy could hope to have. I'm sure you've got some guys at Angel Grove lined up just waiting for your number and for me to pulverize them for asking you out. Your time will come, just wait" Jason replied to his cousin's self-pitying that she would do when she was in a slumpish mood.

"Whatever you say cuz, I'm not going to argue with you" she said, conceding to defeat for the time being, causing Jason to laugh a bit as he was trying to cheer her up some more.

"That's a first, usually you're all over anyone who decides that their opinion's better than yours. When you get out of here, we're going to the amusement park with the others, but for now cuz, you need to sleep" he told her, hitting her lightly in the arm which made her smile as she closed her eyes and drifted off into the land of nightmares once more.

Nightmare…

Empty. That was the only word to describe how she felt as she entered her mind again. The thick black cloud of darkness looming over her every movement, read to pounce at the tiniest wrong movement and deliver the finishing blow to her tormented soul. Eerie crimson light illuminated a path before her, leading her to where her friends and cousin were waiting for her, whispering haunting words into her ears, tearing at her mind.

"You have no right to be here, you will destroy us. If you don't leave, we will kill you" the voice of Aisha told her as the seven of them closed in around her.

"You've caused nothing but trouble since arriving, you're not worth it" Rocky continued, as the group circled her again and again.

"Can you believe her clothes and her hair? She's hopeless" Kimberly stated, the clothing on her body vanishing at the wave of Kim's hand, leaving her in practically nothing, only a cloth around her chest and lower area.

"At least they hide her ugly, misshapen body, now she's twice as hideous" Billy commented as he looked upon her with disgust and anger.

"To think we even considered you our friend, you're nothing but dirt" Tommy replied, making her legs give way so that she fell on her knees in front of them.

"Pathetic and useless girl who always needs saving, you should be left to die" Adam said with a sneer as the light turned to the seventh person around her who'd yet to say anything.

"You're not my family, I'd rather be dead a thousand times over than be related to a whore like you" Jason stated, delivering the finishing blow as the seven closed in on her small, broken form, taunting as the tore at her flesh and remaining clothes.

"The Ninjetti will die, and you will die with them, mortal" the last voice, the one that belonged to the blood red eyes said, her voice ringing through her head as she screamed for all the air she was worth until cold steel entered her body, slaying her.

Her voice rang out through the Command Center where the only one's that could hear her, were unable to help her. Opening the communication channels, black power specs instantly teleported in and raced down the halls, nearly running into the door before it slid open.

He was by her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and gently trying to sooth her worries into nothing but a bad memory as she held onto him, afraid to let go. Even as she slipped back into a dreamless state, their hands lay still, intertwined as though a tornado would sweep them both away, causing them to lose each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Reasons To Live

A few days after the second nightmare, Keri returned to a conscious state, but this time, no one was there to greet her. Adam had stayed with her as long as he could, eventually having to leave at Zordon's orders and return to Angel Grove. He had informed the others what little he knew and they agreed something needed to be done to stop this. Slipping over the side of the bed, her bare feet glided down the dimly lit halls to where her subconscious was leading her. She was neither awake nor asleep, she simply was. The door slid open, allowing her access as she moved silently through the opening. The room lit up, revealing six magnificent and colossal vehicles – the Zords. Her eyes flashed red briefly, her body moving to the control panel where she hacked into the Zord Bay System and set to work.

Elsewhere Inside…

"Alpha, someone's overriding the controls for the Zords, if they succeed the planet will be in danger" Zordon announced as he felt the changes being made though he as powerless to stop them.

"Ayiayiayiayi! I'll contact Billy right away, he should be able to help negate the effects being made!" Alpha replied as he ran around the room and finally stopped in front of the control consol and opened communication lines.

"Contact Jason and Adam as well, I fear their assistance will also be necessary" Zordon remarked and Alpha rung the trio's communicators and explained the dilemma.

Ten Minutes Later…

"Whoever's trying to override the Zords programming, is doing so from inside the Command Center" Billy assessed after looking over screens of compiled data and analyzing the results.

"That's impossible! The sensors would have indicated any kind of intrusion" Alpha countered, the Center had alarms everywhere to stop all but the rangers from entering.

"Unless the person was already granted access inside. Rita and Zedd still have that monster that can manipulate Keri's mind, if they can reach her through subconscious thought, she has no control of herself" Adam explained after thinking on the situation at hand and the capability of the Command Center's security system, allowing the full gravity of the situation to sink in as the trio raced down the halls to the medical chamber.

"She's gone" Jason stated as the doors slid open and revealed an uninhabited room from which they then made their way to the Zord Bay where their biggest threat, was their greatest power source.

Inside the Zord Bay, the machines that would normally repair the Zords were in the middle of dismantling them, crashing them together or ripping holes in the ultra-titanium aloe metal that could withstand nearly any sort of attack. The Crane was missing its thrusters and left engine; the Frog had no back legs and its tongue lay pilled up on the floor; the Wolf had no legs and its ears were missing; the Bear had a gaping hole through the middle of it; the Ape had no head or arms; and the Falcon's wings had been clipped along with half its tail.

"This isn't happening, tell me this isn't happening" Billy commented, looking at the destruction one girl had caused to the six Ninjetti Zords that helped protect the city every since their journey to Phados.

"The others will never forgive her and look what she did to my Frog!" Adam exclaimed as he looked at what was left of his Zord, the front part of it without a tongue.

"You mean to say you don't like the changes I made for you. After all, it's custom work" a cold voice said through the darkness of the Zord Bay, lights flickering due to the saws and drills tearing apart the Zords.

The three were now aware of how dangerous the situation had escalated, it was no longer a simple task of waking Keri up, it was now much more. Her mind was possessed by the monster Rita had created to track her down, no more playing around, this was the real deal. If they were unable to separate the two minds, Rita and Zedd would win and the universe would be doomed.

"Keri, this isn't funny, stop what you're doing to the Zords" Jason commanded of her, a malice filled laugh filling the room on top of the grinding and buzzing.

"Why on earth would I do a thing like that, after all, I'm not the one keeping secrets am I, cuz? Pretending to be training or out with your friends at the mall when instead, you've been lying to me, just like everybody else in the family. Give me one good and true reason I should let the Zords go?" she taunted, stepping in and out of the shadows as she talked, her footsteps silent and unpredictable as the three tried to keep her from getting too close to them.

"It wasn't my choice to lie Keri, none of us are allowed to tell anybody no matter how badly we want to" Jason argued, desperately trying to reach through the hold of Rita's monster to his cousin, the only family that he could relate to and cared for so much. He'd always been there for her and he wasn't about to quit being there for her now.

"Keri snap out of it, this isn't you! Someone else is controlling your mind!" Adam pleaded, trying to get her to see what was going on and to break through the hold that was being placed upon her.

"How the hell would you know, you and everyone else are always running off before we can have a conversation!" she yelled, anger starting to break through the hold the monster's mind had on her own, anger that was always stronger than anything she knew.

"The monster's hold is weakening with her anger, the only thing it doesn't have control over. Keep making her angry, bring up anything" Billy explained to them in a hushed tone while he went off to the side where the controls lay and started to gain control over the devastation of the Zords.

"Who needs conversations? Isn't hanging out enough?" Jason asked, provoking the anger inside of her that the demon had no control over.

"This coming from the same bastard who left for a _conference_ and wasn't even around when my father showed up at my doorstep and tried to take me with him! You were too busy having conversations!" she cried, her voice breaking with hysterics as her mind started to pull away from its foreign controller.

While Billy worked to correct the reprogramming, the others teleported in behind him; hushing him to make their presence unknown to Keri. Jason and Adam saw Billy signal that reinforcements had arrived out of the corners of their eyes so Keri wouldn't be alerted and remain focused on the duo ahead of her.

"You could've called and said something, I would've left if I'd known but I heard nothing from you for months" Jason bartered, trying to sway blame to a simple miscommunication on both parties.

"Liar! You lied to me about being busy with martial arts when you were really gallivanting off with people you care for more than me. I hate you Jason! I'll never forgive you or them, so consider this payback!" she shouted, oblivious to the fact Tommy was behind her until she saw a glimmer of hope flashed through the two's eyes. Spinning around so fast, she caught him off guard and sent him sailing into the wall, causing the other four to come out of hiding to help him. During the concentration lapse on the other two, they advanced upon her, Jason pinning her arms to her sides as she thrashed wildly around to get away from him.

"Look at me Keri. It's me, Adam, I'm your friend, we're all your friends. Fight it Keri, fight back on whatever's controlling your mind" Adam told her, trying to consol her as Jason held his cousin and prevented her from running off.

"I have no friends!" she shouted, kicking him in the gut since her legs were free and dangling a few meters off the ground thanks to Jason.

"Anybody else got any bright ideas?" Adam asked as he stepped out of kicking range for the safety of many things.

"Lock her in a cage and let Zordon lecture her? What? It worked before" Kim stated after the others gave her a 'you've got to be kidding' look, but she defended her point since it had worked when she and Billy had gone punk.

"I'm not sure a lecture from Zordon will help her much in this instance, she might get out and wreck havoc in there" Rocky explained, noticing how close Keri was to kicking him into submission.

"Jase, I'm sorry man, but this ends now" Tommy apologized and struck a certain spot on the base of Keri's neck with his hand, rendering her unconscious for a bit.

"I understand bro, just help me find some way to save her" Jason sighed as he lifted his unconscious cousin into his arms and carried her back into the medical chamber, the six following behind him.

Three Days Later…

Her neck felt sore and bruised, her head felt like a baseball bat had connected with it, her feet felt blistered and the middle of her arms felt bruised. Other than that, there was just one tiny thing wrong, she didn't remember anything. Last she could recall was Jason telling her she could go home soon and promising to explain where she was since it wasn't a hospital. Something heavy seemed to lie around her head, what it was she couldn't tell, but wearing it didn't seem like a good sign to her.

"What hit me?" she groaned as her head slipped free of the device it was inside of and sat up in the bed she was in. The room was dimly lit and it didn't seem like it was very big even though various lights flashed every now and again so she knew it was bigger than it looked, it was just hiding various instruments.

'Well, it seems I'm not going to get any answers if I stay in bed, may as well get up and go see if I can find someone' she thought, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and with slightly keen senses, located her clothing that Jason had brought for her and changed into it.

She padded down the halls, looking to find source of human life in the building she was inside of, yet having trouble doing so since the place seemed to be built like a labyrinth and it seemed like she was the only one in the place since no one was in the halls. Her ears tuned into people taking down the hall, she followed the sounds and was lead to the entrance of what seemed to be a common room or something.

Peeking around the corner, she saw her cousin and her friends in a deep discussion about something that sounded like a gang war or something since they were talking about how defeat someone named Ed or something. Maybe a martial arts tournament of some kind in which they wanted Jason to enter? Who knew, but at least she'd found people to talk to.

Quietly slipping into the room since their backs were turned to her, she inched along the wall to another spot where she could hide and listen in on what they were discussing since she didn't want to let them know that she was up and awake yet.

"I think that once we destroy that thing that's controlling her subconscious, she'll be fine. After all, it seems to be the only thing manipulating her since I doubt Rita or Zedd could manage it without actually having a hold on her" Aisha explained to the others as they continued to talk, their backs still facing her and where she was hiding.

"And then what? We tell her everything we're supposed to and let her carry the burden alone? I'm not sure she can handle the pressure of having such a grave responsibility, it's too much. There's six of us protecting the world and we crack half the time when just one thing goes wrong; the universe is on her shoulders, it'll drive her to insanity waiting until she either needs to make a choice or until Rita and Zedd are gone. Then what? Some new evil learns about her and it starts all over again?" Jason replied, the situation involving his cousin was complicated and it was insane to ask her to bare such a task.

"What else can we do? I mean, she has the right to know" Kimberly commented, she was just as upset as the others were about all this, but she didn't want to keep something like this a secret from a good friend.

"Rangers, perhaps this situation should be given a true voice of reason. Maybe you should turn your questions to the one who will have to make the actual decisions" Zordon remarked, looking pointedly at where he knew Keri was hiding though the others disregarded this since there wasn't many other places he could look but in front of him.

'That being knows I'm here, but how? Although I guess being able to overlook the entire room gives him the advantage. What does he want me to do, pop up and announce I've been here the entire time listening?' Keri thought as she watched the seven from her hiding place, ducking down as she saw the little robot approaching the consol she was behind.

"Zordon, we don't even know when she's going to wake up, we need to make a decision before its too late to ever make one again" Rocky retorted in a bored yet respectful voice since he was bored yet no one disrespected Zordon unless you were evil, which he wasn't.

"Your worries should cease, for she is awake and hiding in this very room listening to everything we've said for the past ten minutes, Rocky" Zordon replied with a chuckle, knowing that if the rangers looked, they would indeed find Keri in the room with them.

Jason and the others turned and scanned the room, looking for fleeting movement from behind on of the control panels, yet none could be found. Even Alpha waited curiously for the girl to make a show of herself, though it was clear she wouldn't without some incentive.

"Ker? You can come out of hiding you know. Neither Zordon or Alpha will hurt you and we've got quite a bit to tell you" Jason said, trying to reassure her that everything was fine and that they had some things they needed to talk about with everyone.

'Like I'm really stupid enough to show myself, I think I'll slink to the door and bolt' Keri thought, quietly sliding across the wall until she no longer had any cover and bolted to the door, shocking the others momentarily as she raced out the door and down the unfamiliar corridors.

They spilt up to find her and reassure her that she wasn't in any trouble or danger and that she could trust Zordon and Alpha. They didn't know if Dulcea would be around again or if she'd been contacted after the attack on her and the destruction she'd caused to the Zords they received after their journey on Phados. They knew she was scared due to the fact that she'd only heard partials and that she was in the place where the rangers strategized their plans of attack on those invading earth, but she needed the full story, not just what was being overheard.

She ran like she'd never run before, the empty corridors echoing her footsteps as she tried to find an exit, some means of escaping this place and everyone in it. Although not knowing what exactly it was that was important enough to keep out of evil's hands, she knew that she wouldn't be safe until she left and left for good. Devising the plan inside her head as she ran, she concluded that she'd fly back to Canada the first available flight, didn't matter where in Canada, just as long as it was Canada.

Light shone through an opening up ahead and she made her way directly for it at the highest speed she could manage. She got through the opening and discovered it lead to a wall about eight feet high and with no way of scaling it without climbing materials. Cursing under her breath, she looked around for a break in the wall, even one that she'd need to squeeze through in order to get out, but there didn't seem to be any.

Then, it hit her. She could take a running start at the wall where two intersecting corners were and using the momentum, kick herself from the intersecting wall adjoined to the one she'd run at enabling her to grab hold of the top of the wall and pull herself over. The only other task left would be getting down on the other side without major injury before making the run home.

Preparing herself a good ten feet of leg room in which to gain speed and achieve momentum at, she started running towards the wall in front of her and when she reached within a split second away from it, propelled herself up and kicked the adjoined wall which lifted her up enough to latch both arm over the wall along with her midsection. Thankfully, the wall was a good ten inches thick so she could pull her entire body on top of it without falling off.

Pulling her feet over the opposite edge, she looked out at the site before her and realized that this one little thing was going to be more difficult than she thought. She was literally in the middle of no where and she didn't know the way back to civilization.

'Their base is in the middle of a desert! No wonder no one can find it, you couldn't even spot it from the city and vice versa! What the hell am I gonna do now?' she thought as the vast space before her prevented her from escaping the one place every human wanted to find and she desperately wanted to leave – the Power Ranger Command Center.

Elsewhere…

"Any sign of her you guys?" Tommy's voice asked through his communicator to the others as they searched throughout the entire base to find Keri who had run after hearing snippets of the conversation they'd been having that involved her fate as the Holder of the Ninjetti Crystal that Rita and Zedd desperately wanted.

"Negative Tommy, we haven't seen her" Billy answered as he and Aisha looked around the Center's inner chambers near the rear of the building.

"Sorry bro, haven't found her yet" Jason replied as he and Adam searched the northern parts of the base.

"That'd be a 'no' for me as well" Rocky remarked from the eastern half of the building.

Tommy sighed and looked at Kim, the two were searching the west side and hadn't come across anything either. Although, the fact that Jase was her cousin made it seem logical though, they were both stubborn and determined. Alpha was running perimeter scanners but because the rangers and Jason were around, the bio-scanner had to identify any person it came across and it traced the rangers more than once.

Elsewhere…

If she jumped the wall, she'd be stuck in the desert without any supplies to survive off of, meaning she could very well die. Given the choice of near-death or facing and extreme, unwanted burden, the desert seemed like a welcomed refuge for her. The sand around the outer wall made an incline which she could slide down without injury and then run away from this place.

'Well…Surf's up!' she thought, leaping from the wall and sand boarding down the desert mountain.

Inside…

Sirens blared as the computer system picked up Keri's departure as an approaching intruder. The seven teens were already on their way back to the Command Center chamber, knowing whatever the sirens were for was more pressing than their search.

"Alpha, teleport Keri into the hyper-dimensional box inside the Command Center immediately!" Zordon ordered as the seven came running through the door as Alpha erected the hyper-dimensional box.

"Teleporting now" he stated and the gold light deposited Keri into the temporary prison she'd was stuck in until everything could be sorted out.

Two Hours Later…

She didn't believe it, how could she? It was way beyond children's fairy tale nightmare, it was down right farfetched, like telling her that witches and fairy's existed and they should all get along. They expected her to believe that she was some all-powerful sacred person with the power to either save or destroy the universe and had lived forever and ever without any memories so she could live normally? It did not compute in the logical side of her brain at all. And so she did the only logical thing one would do when presented with something like this, she laughed.

"You honestly expect me to believe that? That's the most farfetched story I've ever heard!" she told them through her bouts of laughter, thinking this really was just some kind of prank and was foolish enough to run from this in the first place.

"Keri, we're being serious, everything we've told you is true and if it wasn't, then you still would be clueless about the power rangers identities. It's the only reason you know who they are" Jason told her and then the rationality of the entire store seemed to come to light as she realized that Jase was right for no one but other rangers knew who they all were.

"Someone tell me you're lying" she replied, the gravity of the situation weighing in upon her along with the fact that she had control over everything in the universe, or at least could decide to save it or destroy it which was pretty much the same thing.

"Keri, the power rangers protect both earth and you. I am merely earth's guardian, however, you protect the universe with the power you possess and therefore any decisions regarding the rangers shall have you input from here on in" Zordon announced as Keri tried to take everything in at once which was becoming exceedingly difficult because not only was Zordon adding more to the mix but everyone was also staring at her.

"I think I want to go home now" she stated uneasily, she was starting to feel a bit queasy and wanted to lay down for a bit so she could absorb all this information, which would take a body made of marshmallows and Bounty Quick Absorb paper towels to do right now.

"You can do as you wish, Alpha will teleport you into your home along with Jason who's already advised me that he is staying with you. Once there you will find a communicator waiting for you, it is imperative that you never remove this for it will alert us if there is any danger to you. May the power protect you" Zordon replied and Alpha teleported the two cousin's into their home where Keri ran up to her room and once it was locked, broke down into tears.

Later…

Jason was worried, it'd been over an hour since they'd come home and he hadn't heard any noise coming from his cousin's room. After she'd been admitted to the medical chamber, Jason had gone to the house to clean up what the demon had ruined inside her room since Tommy had brought him over to see it.

The true identity of his cousin had been an overall shock for the both of them, but Keri was known to take life changing events extremely hard. He had still been meaning to ask her about her father's sudden appearance at her home while he'd been in Geneva, but thought to wait for a few days. He want to check on her but knew it was probably best to let her for a bit and if she hadn't come down before dinner, then he would check in on her, but until then would leave her be.

Upstairs…

She lay on her side on top of the carpeted floor with tear-streaked cheeks and fanned out hair staring off into nothing. Yesterday she'd been a normal seventeen-year-old high school student and now she found herself over five-thousand-years-old with a crystal imbedded in her body somewhere that she controlled that could either make or destroy everything in existence.

Her life was hard enough with all the family problems she had to deal with, including her father's sudden reappearance. She never told her mother about it and knew it was best that way; she'd only go into hysterics before simply pushing it into the back of her mind and forgetting the whole ordeal. She couldn't deal with the added pressure of controlling people fates, if she died, she'd simply reborn.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_Ad if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

The first time her mother even mentioned her father was when she'd been five and asked her what a father was since Sara Liaza had always talked about hers. Her mother simply said that a father was another parent only a male version mothers that always took care of their children. Her mother told her that hers was simply gone.

_These wounds don't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Once when she was nine, her mother came home late and distraught. When she asked why her mother told her she'd gotten a promotion but it meant she would be away for many weeks out of the year and that she had talked with her sister Aunt Amanda who agreed to look after her when she was gone.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you're fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

With constant care from her Aunt Amanda, she and Jason grew a close bond with each other and told everything to each other, even things that should've stayed secret. They were as inseparable as twins, even though Jason was older by a month, he'd been born in October and she'd been born in November.

_You used captivate me, by your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me_

A few years later found the cousin's separated from each other via country border lines. The day before her sixteenth birthday, her mom was due back late that night and she heard pounding on the door. Once opened, it revealed a man who sought to take her away with him – her own father.

_These wounds don't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Her defiance had cost her, before he left, he gave her an everlasting reminder of him. A scare on her left shoulder made with a pocket knife he'd been concealing in his jacket pocket in case her mother had been home that day.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you're fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

While out shopping month's back, a gang war had cost her another scar on her left arm and caused her to move to Angel Grove to start a new and better life which had yet to truly happen.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

She meets Adam, Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Billy and Aisha on the first day she moves Angel Grove and they all seem to hit it off until Rita learns that the key to victory is right in front of her and hatches a plan to get it.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you're fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Her mind is controlled through her sleep by Rita's monster without her knowing it but the others reveal her true nature to her and show her the disembodied Zords that were still being repaired. The truth didn't set her free, it made her wish to die. It seemed logical actually since neither side would win, they'd just have to continue fighting as always, neither side having the advantage. With that thought, she doused a bottle of Nyquil in one shot.

Elsewhere…

At one instant, nine people felt a change, a nagging forgoing at the same precise moment, the Power was in danger. The six chosen, Zordon, Jason and someone far away on the distant planet of Phados all felt it. Jason and Dulcea knew who it was effecting the change and the former was already racing up the stairs while the later was contacting Zordon to inform him of the new development being made. The chosen six found a secure location and teleported to the Command Center for the news. It was not what they prepared for to hear.

"Rangers, those of aside from yourselves who have felt the disturbance in the Power have already pinpointed the cause of the flux. If you will observe the Viewing Globe down at Angel Grove General Hospital, you will find the change has been caused by the person Jason is holding" Zordon explained, turning their attention towards the Viewing Globe to draw their own conclusions.

"Please tell me she didn't do what I think she did" Billy said as the same bone-chilling realization hit them like a devastating tidal wave, flooding their senses with grief and anger.

"Oh god…Tommy" Kim cried, her boyfriend trying to comfort her as she wept over her new friend's suffering into his chest. They didn't understand though, they couldn't comprehend why she'd do this to herself or to Jason. It made no sense to them, which Zordon knew it wouldn't.

"Rangers, if you were to hold within you the power to save or destroy the universe, the burden would be a great deal to carry, wouldn't it?" Zordon asked his six chosen warriors that defended the earth against evil and protected the innocent.

"I'd feel like I was taking an exam everyday for the rest of my life. The anxiety level of whether or not it's ever the right moment to use the Crystal? I'd be nothing but a stress ridden mess" Aisha answered and although she was being serious, had made Rocky and Adam crack a smile.

"Now add the burden of a difficult life where everything seems to go wrong and the fact that it's unclear what will happen after the Crystal's usage. Does her reaction seem justified, even though wrong?" Zordon continued, the others now understanding Keri's world and why she'd succumb to such inlayed pressures.

"Rangers, Keri is still alive. Jason received the same feeling you did and knew almost immediately what was wrong. The intense connection the two share is similar to that of twins, is pain is sever in one, the other will know. Jason is trying to consol her, it may be a good idea if you tried as well" Alpha told them, indicating to the image of a sullen Keri and a trying Jason on the Viewing Globe.

"Let's go guys, not only is Keri our responsibility, but she's out friend" Adam stated, looking around to the others who looked just as determined as he did.

"Let's show Keri how much we care" Aisha agreed with a firm nod of her head, Kim standing beside her.

"And how to shop till you drop the Kimberly Hart way" she said, earning a laugh and with their goal set, the six teleported to the hospital court yard.

Hospital…

"Come on Keri, talk to me. It's the least you could do after keeping you out of the psyche ward" Jason pleaded, trying to get his cousin to tell him what was going on but having zero luck doing so.

When he'd come in with her he lied to the nurse and said she was sick with a high fever, causing her to take excess medication in her disillusioned state since he'd been downstairs making her some soup. When he brought it upstairs for her, he discovered what she'd done by accident and brought her in. Luckily, she did have a fever above normal temperature when he carried her in so the nurse bought it and so her stomach was immediately pumped free of Nyquil.

"Hey you two, hope we're not interrupting" Rocky said from the doorway as he and the others filtered in.

Kim and Aisha carried a big get-well card between them that had everyone's wishes and signatures on it; Tommy, with Kim's help, held a bunch of lilacs and baby's-breath wrapped up in a bouquet for her; Rocky himself had eight get-well-soon type balloons representing them along with Zordon and Alpha; Lastly, Adam handed her a black teddy bear with an orchid purple ribbon tied around its neck.

Jason was in shock, his cousin hadn't received attention like this before; these were the only people on earth he knew genuinely cared about her for who she was as a friend and nothing else mattered. Not her past or her family situation or even who she was to the universe, it was because she was their friend and no one could change that.

"You guys are crazy" Keri stated when they presented her with the stuff they'd bought, along with a friendly hug from each of them, although Kim knew Adam's thoughts due to his red cheeks when he'd pulled away.

Keri decided that she'd been wrong to do what she had done. These seven people around her were worth fighting for, her cousin and her friends. Her friends were her rangers, chosen by Zordon's wisdom and trusted with the task of guarding her, making them her rangers too. The line up could never change without her hearsay and their powers couldn't officially upgrade without her final verdict. She had faith in them to help her and their world and maybe with their help, she could deal with her destiny and control her powers.

'Just as soon as I get out of here!' she thought with frustrated tones as she and her friends easily slipped into conversation, trying to keep Kim off the subject of shopping because they knew once she started, they would be there for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Calm Before The Storm

Five days. It'd been five anxiety filled days since Rita and Zedd's last attack and it was starting to cause everyone some worry, or in Keri's case, frustration. The monster who had been hunting her had suddenly vanished from their traces and she didn't know whether to be relieved or not.

After all, when things were this quiet and the rangers were worried, what was she supposed to think? She'd been back at school for a few days now and she had to wonder why with all these friends around her, why was it school was still way too boring? Lunch and dismissal were the only things she looked forward to everyday at least at something happened during those times that didn't end up putting her to sleep.

It seemed that Kim and Aisha had made it their personal mission to make sure that this time around, Adam actually got the girl. Aisha, Rocky and Adam had been the Three Musketeers of Stone Canyon and had been sometimes dubbed as the Dukes of Stone Canyon because they often caused trouble when they were little.

The two, along with Rocky, had had to give Adam the incentive to actually buy the teddy bear he'd given Keri who Jason informed Kim was sitting on her bedside table. Armed with this knowledge, the two were set in their one goal, hooking the shy and the reluctant ones up. Thus, as they all collaborated around the Youth Center, Kim and Aisha were forming an ingenious plan of action.

"What about the Christmas Dance? There's bound to be some way we could get them to go with each other for that and then we could just let the night take them" Aisha suggested as she looked over a copy of the community calendar for upcoming events at the Youth Center.

"That could work, but its next Friday, how do we get him to ask her in time?" Kim asked, presenting the first problem that needed to be solved if this was ever going to work at all.

"By leaving Adam alone and maybe he'll do this all on his own" Tommy proposed as he came over from sparing with Jason and now Adam and Rocky were going at it on the mats that were set up, leaning over his girlfriend's shoulder to see what they were reading.

"Tommy, this is Adam we're talking about, he's the world's shyest person alive, I doubt he's just going to walk right up to Keri and ask, 'Do you want to go to the Christmas Dance with me next Friday night?'" Kim stated, looking her guy in the eyes and almost laughing because she realized that was what he'd said to her the other night, and of course she did tell him she would.

"That would be stealing copy-righted work Kim" Tommy joked and kissed his conniving girlfriend just as Keri appeared in the Youth Center doors looking for all of them. She smiled when she noticed Kim and Tommy having one of their 'moments' and shook her head with a laugh.

However, her light little laugh caught Adam's attention from the mats and he spared a glance at her, taking his attention off his opponent and giving Rocky a chance to gain the upper hand, if he weren't looking in the same direction also. They noticed she had changed from what she had been wearing to school that day, which was jeans and a t-shirt, now she wore a black skirt, and a lavender and white tank top with dark purple flip-flops.

"And the eyes are wandering" Aisha stated as she looked from the best friends to the girl heading towards her and Kim, curious as to why they were grinning secretively.

"Rocky better not mess anything up" Kim replied when she noticed the way he was also looking at Keri when he should've already knocked Adam off his feet.

Keri ordered her stuff at the counter from Ernie and while she waited watched Adam and Rocky spar since the two had started up again. Once she paid for her order, she made her way over to the others and sat down next to Aisha.

"Cute outfit Keri, what's the occasion?" Kim asked once she'd sat down and was settled in. Keri shrugged, she didn't know why she threw on what she was wearing, but something told her to just wear it.

Not even five minutes after Keri had sat down, both Rocky and Adam seemed to descend upon the table at the same time, though Rocky's reason were more for the fact that Tommy had just bought some food and was hungry but Adam's were his own to the extent of only what the two girl's plus Tommy knew although Rocky probably had some clue as well.

"That was fast, I leave for ten minutes to change and you're already done and pestering my cousin I see" Jason commented as he approached the table holding his gym back that had his workout clothes inside in his left hand and a plate of fries in his right. He sat down on the other side of Tommy and Rocky, who was eyeing the fries slightly since Tommy was close to kicking him out of his.

"Rocky, if you want to eat then buy your own" Aisha told her childhood friend who grinned sheepishly at the prospect of being caught before launching into his plan of attack on Jason's fries.

"No cash" he said, drawing out both front pockets which were indeed empty, earning a laugh from the table and a scrutinizing look from Keri.

"Easy fix, get a job" she commented, causing the others to laugh at Rocky's misfortune and the thought of him actually getting a job he probably wouldn't like.

"Well, well. If it isn't the geeks and that loser Jason" an oh-so-familiar, oh-so-annoying voice said from behind Tommy, Jason and Rocky while the girl's groaned.

"And if it isn't the idiotic imbeciles who have no lives" Keri retorted, glaring at the two troublemakers who she thought had finally learned their lesson last time but apparently hadn't.

"It's not you who we care to talk to, it's you're loser friend Jason" Bulk continued and the two cousin's looked at each other and nodded secretly.

"Oh yeah? What do you say we settle this once and for all? You and Skull against me and the person of my choice; if we win, you leave us all alone, including Billy, for good and if you win, we'll pay your tab here" Jason announced as he stood up and looked at Bulk and Skull with his arms crossed, the two morons looking like Christmas had already arrived.

"You're on, now chose you're partner" Bulk agreed, trying so desperately hard to look tough in front of the girls who were only thinking about how bad they were going to get beat along with some 'oh my god's' in there as well as Skull kept winking at them, much to other people's annoyance.

"Ker, you in?" Jason asked his cousin who grinned and stood up, they had already agreed to this silently since they had people like this back where they once used to live when their mother's were living in the same town.

"You know it Jase" she replied winking at the others as she followed her cousin onto the sparing mats, leaving her jacket in her chair with them.

"Look, the two lovebirds want to get beaten up together" Skull said, but Bulk pounded him in the noggin to shut him up. The four were at opposite ends of the mats, Bulk and Jason facing each other while Skull and Keri faced each other.

Suddenly, Bulk charged, Skull following suit. The two cousins looked at each other and back flipped simultaneously over the two, letting them crash into the poles. The two didn't let that stop them though, but his time, the cousin's thought it was time to scare them into submission.

Unknown to any of the others, Keri was wearing black shorts under her skirt just in case there was trouble; she didn't count on a game of scare the idiots. They mirrored each other, standing at the ready and then, when they felt it was time to move, did so in perfect synchronization. Kick, punch, spin kick, back flip, double punch and finally high kick and inch from their heads were done in harmony with each other.

"I suggest you stop challenging my cousin and our friends and calling them losers cause guess what? We win and you lose, buh-bye now" Keri said as she and Jase held their positions, noting the scared looks on the duo's faces as they quickly scattered, knocking things over as they went.

"That was awesome you guys, how'd you synchronize your moves like that?" Tommy asked as the two made their way back over to their seats, Jason's fries seeming to have significantly decreased within the past few minutes.

"We grew up and trained together, I'm surprised we can still read each others moves though, it's been a while. No one wanted to cross us in a dark alley alone, never mind together" Jason explained, realizing that his fries stopped disappearing into Rocky's stomach after he mentioned this.

"It was fun having people respect and admire us for our harmonization even though Jase was the hard core martial artist, I stuck with swimming but synchronized swimming helped harmonize myself with Jason" Keri commented, stealing a few fries from the already depleted basket.

"Why do you get to do that and I get lectured?" Rocky asked, he stopped eating Jason's fries after they had mentioned what it was like where they lived when they were younger.

"Cause I'm not a bottomless pit, I only ever eat a few. I'll cramp up while I'm swimming otherwise" Keri explained, although there was the tiny fact that she was Jason's favourite cousin too but thought better than to mention that.

"Keri, you're still coming with Kim and me tomorrow to get something to wear for next Friday, right?" Aisha asked, hoping the strategically placed innocent question would spark Adam's incentive to ask Keri to the dance.

"Yeah, I guess so" she replied, although she wasn't sure what was going on next Friday, everyone just assumed she knew and she was hoping someone might mention what it was.

The three girls, mostly Kim, discussed when and where to meet along with a list of stores to hit. Their conversation was interrupted by an exclamation of pain coming from Adam. Apparently, Rocky was subtly trying to hint something to him by jabbing is elbow into Adam's side, but just ended up hurting him instead.

"I'm heading home Jase, I've got chemistry to ace and math to attempt from failing again at home waiting for me" Keri announced when she realized what time it was; that's when Rocky attempted to elbow Adam again but he had already stood up.

"I'll walk with you, I need to start on my English paper" Adam said and after bidding farewell to everyone, the two headed out towards Jason and Keri's home.

The walk was quite pleasant, if you liked nothing but utter silence. In Keri's opinion, it seemed to her that Adam had something on his mind he was dealing with. She didn't know whether to innocently pry or not, but felt she owed him for the time he listened to her.

"Adam, is everything alright?" she asked as they wandered down the street where kids were playing street hockey and basketball.

"I'm fine, just thinking about stuff" he answered simply, thing was, he didn't know if he should ask her to the dance. In all honesty, he didn't know if it was proper given who she was or if it was even allowed. The worst she could say was 'no' right?

"Um Keri, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the dance next Friday night?" he asked suddenly, just as they turned onto her walkway leading to the front door.

"What dance?" she inquired, causing Adam to falter inwardly since he thought she knew all this already.

"The big Christmas Dance you're apparently going shopping for tomorrow. Didn't Jason tell you?" he replied, wondering how she missed knowing exactly what it was she was going to be spending money on tomorrow.

"All I knew was _something_ was happening, but I never knew what it was" she answered with a shrug of her shoulders, though it did perplex her that Jase hadn't mentioned it to her. Once they reached the porch, Keri fished out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door to the house, Adam slinking back down the steps towards his own home.

"Where are you going? I haven't given you my answer yet" she stated, a hand on her hip as Adam turned back around, slightly confused but Keri just shook her head and motioned for him to come inside.

Later…

Jason arrived home almost two hours after Keri and found her lying on the living room floor doing her homework with Adam doing his right next to her. It seemed the two were trying to solve Keri's math questions while coming up with a topic for Adam's paper which ended up with them tutoring each other. Keri, spotting her cousin, got off the floor and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Jase, I thought I was your favourite cousin, why didn't you tell me about next week's dance?" she asked her beloved cousin who, right now, appeared to be like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I thought Kim told you, she's our social calendar" Jason explained, he hadn't thought the need to mention it because Kim usually updated them on social events so he hadn't thought anything of it.

Next Day…

If you asked Keri how big she thought the mall was, she would've said two-three plaza sizes big. In reality, it reminded her of the West Edmonton Mall in Alberta which was 120 acres; making it the world's biggest. Although it was lacking the 100 acres to compete with the one in Edmonton, it still had the elaborate fountains and the best stores to shop at. Aisha and Kim already had their outfits an hour after being in the place and some other things by four in the afternoon, Keri still had yet to spend a dime.

After having invited Adam inside yesterday, the two had quickly gotten off the subject at hand and had stayed off it for the rest of that night which meant Keri still had to give him an answer before Friday. In all honesty, she wasn't sure of what she should say. She did like Adam, but they'd only known each other for a few weeks and she wasn't sure if it was best to start seeing him if it meant there was a greater chance of ruining their friendship entirely.

"Keri, you need to buy something, unless you plan on going naked of course" Kim said with an exasperated sigh as the trio sat on a bench near one of the fountains.

"That would catch people's attention" Aisha commented with a smile, Keri too busy spacing out to get their full meanings.

"Or a cold" she remarked absently, staring into the display window of the shop in front of them. Then it hit her, the most perfect thing to wear to the dance was looking at her in the face. Excusing herself from them, she hurried inside the store and exited five minutes later with a neatly wrapped package under her left arm and a grin on her lips, all the while avoiding the other two's questions.

Elsewhere…

"How much longer is this going to take, they've been at it since noon" Jason complained as he sat at the Youth Center with the other guys waiting for the girls to come back from the mall.

"Aren't any of you suspicious about it having suddenly gone quiet lately? Something is definitely up" Billy commented over Jason's whining, he'd been doing it since an hour after the girl's departure to the mall.

"All I know is, if that creepy ninja thinks it's getting away after what it did, its got another thing coming" Tommy replied, referring not only to his still flightless Zord, but t the injury it caused Keri as well.

"Speaking of the girls, did you ask her yet Adam?" Rocky asked his best friend, swaying the thoughts of the still damaged Zords out of Tommy's head where he was probably thinking of one-hundred-and-one ways to exact revenge.

"I asked her, but we got off topic after I explained to her what was actually going on. It seems someone forgot to mention it to her" Adam explained, giving a pointed look at Jason who held up his hands in defense.

"I though Kim had already told her. Though, now I have to imagine what she would've bought if you hadn't asked her last night" Jason mused, wondering what his cousin might be wearing compared to what she could've been wearing.

"Jason!" Keri yelled in his ear while he was still spaced out, causing him to jump three feet in the air, knocking his chair over in the process and landing on his butt on top of the floor.

"Who gave you a mega-phone? It should be labeled as a threat against people's hearing" Jason muttered as the group of friends unsuccessfully tried to stifle their laughter, Keri crouching down next to her cousin.

"I don't need a mega-phone when I've got severely distracted cousin who's ears I can yell in" she told him with a snicker and moved back as he swatted at her before getting up off the floor, Keri standing back up again.

"Any longer at the mall and I think we would've been sending a search party in after you" Adam teased, Aisha sticking her tongue out at her childhood friend while the others laughed at their childish antics.

"What took you guys so long anyway, you usually know what you want" Tommy commented as the girls sat down, Keri sitting on her usual railing, joined by Adam since he gave his chair to Kim.

"We do, but someone else took all day deciding on just what to wear while we got that plus extra" Kim told them, subjugating to Keri's lone bag compared to her and Aisha's multiple ones.

"I'm not an avid shopper, I only go when I have to and I don't like to waste money" Keri argued in her defense, she preferred reading or swimming to shopping, or even math some days and that was creepy.

"Very conservative however strange it is to find a girl who doesn't like to shop which makes it fascinating at the same time" Billy stated, going off and doing that genius scientist thing only he could understand while the others just pretended not to hear.

"Anyway Keri, Aunt Marine called to say she's got a month long conference in London and is flying home tonight to get some more things before leaving in the morning" Jason told his cousin, recalling the call he'd answered before leaving for the Youth Center. His Aunt Celest, Keri's mother, was pleased he was staying with his cousin since she was never home anymore.

"Oh well…that's nice isn't it?" she replied, trying to keep her disappointment to a minimum since she knew her mother loved her work. Keri however, hated how little time they'd spent together since her mom got her first promotion back when she'd been nine. If her mother got this new one, Keri was fairly certain they'd only see each other on holidays…if she wasn't away elsewhere.

"Ker, is something going on between you two I should know about?" Jase asked her, concerned by his cousin's response to the news of her mother coming and going on a whim.

"No, she's just hoping to get that new promotion. You know, the one where she'll only have to come home for holidays, if she's not tied up elsewhere. Don't worry about it Jase, everything is still the same, and speaking of tradition, I've got half my math problems left so I'm going to go finish them" she replied, picking her bag up off the floor before hurrying out the door, missing what was said next.

"But we finished all the math problems yesterday, what's she talking about?" Adam remarked, he remembered since he helped her through them all and yet still had to wonder how she could be so great at chemistry and so bad at math since it is said that math is the mother of all science.

"Let's just say Keri's never had a great family life and if it weren't for me, my mother would've made Aunt Marine adopt another child Keri's age to keep her company. As for her dad, the bastard may as well be dead to this family. She just needs some time to collect her thoughts like always" Jason explained, knowing full well that Keri had indeed finished her homework last night and helped Adam with his paper for English class.

Since getting back into town he knew almost instantly that Adam like Keri, he gave her the same caring attention Kimberly gave Tommy and he was fine with it. In fact, he felt it was better for her to date one of his friends since then he didn't have to worry about her as much.

He still had to ask her about her father showing up while Aunt Marine had been away and him trying to take her away with him. He just hoped Adam could give her the love she was deprived of and that between the seven of them, help her move forward.

Three Days Later…

After having left the Youth Center on Saturday, Keri had holed herself in her room for the remainder of the weekend, not even a beach party could get her to come and only when she to go to school on Monday did she come out only to discover had left her a note on the kitchen counter for her to read.

Today was Tuesday, two days after her mother left her the note and it lay in the bottom of her school bag untouched. She didn't want to hear all the lame apologetic excuses her mother had come up with, right now she didn't care if her mother was swept off the face of the planet, she wasn't about to forgive her.

"Ms. Applebee, is there a Miss. Keri Lee here today by any chance?" Mr. Caplan, the school's principal asked from the doorway, pulling Keri from her thoughts as the students looked at her, including Jason, Billy, Aisha and Adam who were in chemistry class with her.

"Keri, if you could please gather your things and come with me. Jason, you'd better come as well" Mr. Caplan continued and with a shared look of confusion between the two, got up and followed Mr. Caplan to his office where two officers were already waiting.

"The daughter and nephew?" the average built male officer with cropped messy brown hair and brown eyes asked his partner.

"Yes. Keri Lee is an only child and Jason Lee Scott, cousin by direct parental relation of mothers. Amanda is already on the way" the slim built female officer with sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes replied as she looked through her files. Keri and Jason's curiosity only grew as Caplan ushered them into chairs across from his and two temporary ones for the officers to sit in.

"Keri, I'm not sure if you're aware but early Sunday your mother left Angel Grove Airport for London after having home for about two hours after having being in Washington" Mr. Caplan began after he and the officers sat down across from her and Jason.

"We are aware of that, Aunt Marine had phoned earlier that day saying she would be. Her month long conference in London started yesterday" Jason commented since he was the one who'd talked to her directly and could therefore recall the conversation if asked.

"Keri, Jason, this is Lieutenant Mark Stanton and his partner Lieutenant Stacy Cruise. Know that Amanda, you mother Jason, is on her way over and any questions you deem unfit to answer without her, can be skipped over" Caplan told the duo before leaving the two officers to explain what was going on.

Later…

Police officers lie occasionally, don't they? These two certainly must be, after all, Keri's mother was a business executive, not a researcher of government secrets working for the CIA right?

"We regret to inform you Miss. Lee that on the 14th of December at precisely 3:45pm, Marine Annya Lee was shot outside her hotel… Ms. Lee was an agent of the government… Intel leading to a hidden terrorist base in Nairobi… Died with honor and integrity…" Stanton told them, only those bits and pieces entering Keri's mind as the blanket of shock fell on her, smothering her ability to breathe and comprehend what was truly being said. Her mother was dead and now she really was an orphan.

"We believe this man shot your mother, Keri. Have you ever seen him before?" Cruise asked, sliding the picture over the table for the two to see. Jason shook his head while Keri's eyes widened in horror, it was him! The man who claimed to be her father and scarred her left shoulder since her mom hadn't been home that day.

"Once, the day before my sixteenth birthday, mom was away in Chicago. He claimed to be my father and demanded to see mom. When I told him she was away, he tried to take me with him but I retaliated. Before he left, he gave me this to make sure I always remembered" she told them and pulled the left sleeve of her shirt off her shoulder, the outline of a blade made scar visible.

"Alfonso Gerald, age 43, height 6"5, weight, 185lbs. Suspected of heavy terrorist action against Canadian and U.S. forces along with other small surrounding countries near Nairobi, Kenya. Was on the verge of completing his ultimate weapon, a bomb that was comprised of nuclear material and nitroglycerin compounds that would've been capable of destroying one city along with ten surrounding acres of land, anyone within a two hundred mile radius would feel its effects. Keri, your mother had infiltrated this guy and placed him behind bars and for that, we are deeply grateful" Stanton said, reading the information he was allowed to disclose to them from the file he had been handed before setting out to inform this young girl about her mother's death.

"The FBI will be contacting you shortly to provide you with the details we're not allowed to disclose, but for now Keri, I suggest you get some rest. Someone from the government will help set your affairs in order, including funeral plans and arrangements. I'm deeply sorry for your loss, both of you. If you need anything from us, you can contact us at the station" Cruise informed the cousins, just as Amanda, Jason's mom and Keri's aunt rushed through the door and embraced the two, Amanda was also in distress from her sister's death.

Five Hours Later…

Once the trio had arrived home, Keri locked herself back up in her room, but this time, out of grief and sorrow. She couldn't believe that for her whole life she never truly knew her mother and all the talk of promotions was truly something else entirely and that the last thing she wished upon her mother was that she was gone for good. She wondered if her mother knew she was about to die, if she did, why didn't she ever talk to her before leaving for London?

Then it hit her, the letter was the last thing her mother had used to communicate with her and she'd never opened it. Springing from her bed to where she'd thrown her bag earlier that day, she tore through everything until she reached the bottom. There it lay, the white envelop with her name on it done in her mother's handwriting, gingerly she removed it from the bottom of her bag and hand it in her hands.

She sat cross-legged on her bed for what seemed like forever, staring at the envelop within her hands, the rest of the world oblivious to her, including all the noise that was coming from downstairs where the others were after having come by to talk and figure out what was going on with their friends.

She missed everything going on down there, including how the noise stopped in one collective breath as Jason filled his friends in on why Keri had been pulled from class and why the two of them hadn't been at school for the rest of the day, along with the fact that Jason's mother was going to stay with them for as long as she could. She also missed the fact of her bedroom door opening as someone slipped inside.

"Are you going to be alright?" Adam asked as he sat down beside her, waking her from her thoughts, but still staring at the envelop in her hands.

"I can't believe she kept her life a secret from me. All this time, I've hated her for all the wrong reasons, if only she'd told me, I might've understood her. Why did this have to happen? Why, Adam?" she asked, looking up into his eyes, tears forming in her own causing him to look upon her with a loving sadness.

"Zordon's always told us that things happen for a reason and no matter how much we'd like to solve every problem, we can't. I'm so sorry" he replied, taking her into his arms as her tears finally flowed freely down her cheeks. He remembered when his mother had passed away, it had taken a while but eventually he was able to move on with the memory of her held close to his heart.

Beep, Beep, Beepbeep, Beep, Beep

The sound of Adam's communicator prevented the two from carrying on their conversation and from Adam trying to comfort the girl he very greatly admired. He heard the others form downstairs move upstairs after hearing the front door close and an engine rev away indicating Keri's aunt was gone.

"What's up Alpha?" Tommy asked as the eight collaborated into the one room, even Jason was with them since he was concerned about what was happening now.

"Rangers, please teleport with Keri and Jason to the Command Center right away. Keri, Zordon asks you bring the letter with you" Alpha informed the group, Keri and Adam standing with the others, the letter firmly in her hand and within seconds the eight teleported out.

Command Center…

Eight coloured beams touched down on the floor of the Command Center, the six in their respective colours and Jason and Keri whose beams were of gold and purple since Keri's communicator was purple though she had yet to put it on.

"Rangers, I'm afraid someone other than Rita is after Keri for different reasons. The letter you hold in your hand was not left by your mother Keri; instead, it was left by the person responsible for her death. Observe" Zordon told them, Alpha coming over to take the letter from Keri and then proceeded to place it into what looked like a box, which disappeared.

The rangers, Jason and Keri turned to look at the Viewing Globe where the box appeared somewhere far away from earth. A small robotic arm lifted the lid of the envelop and then the transmission when black for a few moments before the image came back into view, the robotic arm completely destroyed, along with some of the forest area around it having caught into small fires.

"Someone tried to kill me" Keri whispered in disbelief, if what the officers told her today was true, it was someone who'd been working with the man who had killed her mother and had given her the scar on her shoulder.

"But Zordon, how did you…?" Billy asked, his question trailing since he knew Zordon would explain it to them regardless of if asked to or not.

"The electronic microchip senor caught our attention and when we scanned the letter fully, realized that it was linked to a packet of explosive powder that could severely injure the person it was opened by enough to possibly destroy them" Alpha explained to them, showing them the internal scan results that had led them to believe Keri's life had been in direct danger.

"This ends now. First this psycho tries to kidnap me, then he kills my mother and now I was this close to being knocked off myself? I don't know who this guy thinks he is but he is definitely in for hell" Keri said, jamming in a button on one of the consoles, teleporting out of the Command Center and down to her home where she picked up her communicator and teleported to where this person was.

"Please tell me she's not about to do what I think she is" Jason pleaded, knowing full well what was about to happen if they didn't reach Keri in time.

"If Keri exacts revenge on the people who've tried to harm her and have already done so to her departed mother, I fear the world may be in danger" Zordon interjected, letting them know how grave the situation was quickly becoming.

"Luckily, her communicator's teleportation signature can be tracked. However, even though these people are terrorists, they're still human" Billy commented even though he knew these humans didn't have a shred of humanity left in them, their duty was to destroy evil aliens, not evil humans.

"Let's go guys. Jase don't worry, we'll bring her back bro" Tommy said and the six teleported out to the coordinates of where Keri was, leaving Jason to wait for them in the Command Center with Zordon and Alpha.

Nairobi…

She touched down just outside of the terrorist camp. While at home, she'd done a quick change into a pair of army cargos, black three-quarter-sleeve shirt, sneakers and a bandana like face mask that hid all but her eyes. These people had messed with the wrong family and pissed off the wrong woman. Sneaking around the back of the base, she waited outside of the assassin's tent until dark when she'd make her move.

Meanwhile…

Six coloured beams landed well outside of the camp. They called upon their Ninjetti powers and then quietly made their way towards the life signature that was Keri's.

"Looks like she hasn't moved in a while, she better be alright and still waiting to move" Rocky said as they looked at the device that Billy, Zordon and Alpha had created to track certain power signatures, including their own if the need arose.

Elsewhere…

She couldn't believe it, it was just too wrong. The assassin was Rita's shape-shifting monster? After she waited for the opportune moment, she'd slipped into the tent, only to find the assassin in coalition with Gerald was none other than Rita's monster. She had caught it shimmering in transition between its true self and its chosen terrorist disguise, which had caused her to freeze up at the sight of the blood red eyes that had haunted her.

"I was hoping you'd show up after I left you your present, I'm not surprised you're still alive mortal. Mortal, just like your mother was and she was fun to kill just to draw you out. Rita never would've guessed a terrorist group was after you but it was a nice fit into our plans and now, you die" she told her through her mind voice since it was the only way she spoke.

The fact that Keri was in shock allowed Rita's monster to capture her, and now she sat tied to a chair slipping in and out of conciseness again due to the demon's torturing, which was why to the rangers, she appeared not to have done anything.

"Rangers, how nice to see you again. Let me introduce myself, I am Ninjina and I am going to destroy you all" Ninjina announced as she prevented them from going into the tent where their friend was.

"You? You're the one who murdered Keri's mother? Just to get to her?" Aisha remarked as everything began to come full circle. Eight days with nothing from Rita or Zedd when in reality they knew what was going on and were just bidding their time until Keri would come for revenge.

"That's just sick, even for them. We're not letting you get away with the crimes you've committed" Adam told Ninjina, hoping Keri was alright and could hang on for a little longer.

"I'd like to see you try rangers" Ninjina replied as an energy blast from the sky hit her, causing her to become as big as the Great Pyramid in Egypt a few countries over.

"Let's do it guys! It's morphin' time! The Falcon!" Tommy cried, taking his power coin from behind his Ninjetti outfit and morphing.

"The Frog!" "The Ape!" "The Crane!" "The Wolf!" "The Bear!" Adam, Rocky, Kim, Billy and Aisha cried as they morphed also.

"We need Ninja Falcon Mega Zord power now!" the six shouted, their Zords appearing and then started to form the giant robotic Zord they collectively manned.

The Zords, however, hadn't been fully repaired yet and while they started to form the Ninja Falcon Mega Zord, were unable to complete docking sequence and disappeared back to the Zord Bay.

"Now what?" Kim asked as the 100ft tall Ninjina started to destroy everything in her sight. For once, the rangers were at a loss of what to do and this time, they didn't know what could save them.

Inside…

"The rangers need…the Zords to win against…Ninjina. I…have to…help them" Keri muttered as she slipped in and out of conciseness, her determination sparking a light within her as her eyes closed once more.

The brilliant sheen of silver light destroyed the tent around her and the ties that bound her. The silver light caught all their attention, including Ninjina who knew what was causing it, yet before she could destroy it, she shattered into a million pieces. The light faded away and the rangers saw the cause of it was another sacred animal spirit, one similar looking to Billy's. It stood guard over its mistress who lay unmoving behind it. The silver animal's ears twitched as its three bushy tails swished back and forth.

"A fox?" Rocky commented as the spirit wandered over to its mistress, bringing the rangers back to reality as they rushed over to her, Adam gently cradling her in his arms while Tommy ordered Alpha to teleport.

Later…

Deemed in semi-perfect health with a few scraps, bruises and small concussion, Keri was up and about two hours later, only to receive a lecture from Jason.

"Rangers, due to the damage caused to the Zords a week ago, it has been a strenuous task trying to repair them. They were unable to complete docking sequence because of this and therefore where incapable of helping fight against Ninjina. Keri's determination to help even with the odds against her awoke the sacred animal spirit of the Fox within her. Knowing the current limitations of its mistress and the situation her friends were in, the Fox spirit not only destroyed Ninjina, but has also repaired the Zords" Zordon explained to them after Keri was deemed fit to run around again.

"Does this mean Keri gets to be a ranger?" Kim asked, hoping that it did since not only were there two girl and four guys, but they could always use another friend's help against evil.

"I'm afraid not Kimberly. Keri is the protector of the Ancient Ninjetti Crystal and before the rangers existed, something needed to protect them both and it was decided that Keri's own sacred animal, whatever it may have been, was to protect her" Alpha informed them, causing a few faces to fall from the prospected hope of a new ranger.

"That is correct. It is also why Keri's sacred animal spirit is surrounded by silver light instead of gold, because it is the mark of the crystal's holder to differentiate between everyone else's" Zordon affirmed, trying to get them to understand that even though Keri had the makings of one, could never be a ranger.

"I need to get home, I have a funeral to plan and things to pack away" Keri interjected, speaking for the first time in days since Nairobi had been ten hours ahead of Angel Grove, causing them to have been gone for one and a half days.

"I'll help you, the others already have something they need to do" Adam said, referring to the dance decorations that needed to be put up at the Youth Center for Friday night.

"Alright" she replied and with that, the two teleported out to Keri's home.

The Next Day…

The rain poured from the Californian December sky as eight teens and a few adults dressed in black stood outside. It seemed Aunt Amanda had influence over many people; her boss wasn't one of them though. Between her, the government agent and Keri, they finished planning and the funeral was held the very next day on Thursday before Aunt Amanda has to fly back for work.

The sermon lasted an hour with Jason, Keri and Amanda Lee Scott all saying something about their aunt, mother or sister. Adam had had a comforting hand on Keri's shoulder during all but a few parts. Tommy held Kim close to him as a means of comfort while Rocky, Aisha, Billy and Jason all stood by each other.

Once her mother had been buried, both the Canadian and U.S. governments awarded Marine with the Victoria Cross and Presidential Medal of Freedom for services to their country's and the people of both nations.

Afterwards, the eight proceeded back to Keri's house and once they had changed and Aunt Amanda was gone, helped pack away items that would no longer be used. By nine that night, all but Adam had left since they needed to get ready for the next night.

"Keri, are you still going tomorrow night?" he asked as they sat on the couch in the living room watching Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Arc.

"I don't think so, I'll just damped everyone's fun" she replied, looking at the medals she had placed in a cabinet earlier that night.

"It could take your mind off things if you went" he persisted, he really wanted her to be there, they had something special planned according to Rocky and Aisha.

"I'll think about it Adam, but I'm promising nothing" she sighed and turned her attention back to the T.V. screen.

Friday Night…

The rangers were getting the sinking feeling Keri wasn't coming. Kim and Aisha phoned her earlier to confirm but she said she didn't know. The dance started at six-thirty and went until midnight, it was now seven-fifteen and the doors would be closing in fifteen minutes to prevent adults and drunks from getting in and starting fights.

"Any sign of her?" Rocky asked Billy and Jason who were scanning in the direction of the main doors; they both shook their heads.

"The doors close soon, she better make it" Aisha commented as she stood next to Kim and Adam who were looking towards the side doors.

"I know she has something to wear, but if we knew what exactly it was, this would be easier" Kim complained, referring to the shopping trip last Saturday.

"Forget it, she's not coming. Let's just call it quits" Adam said in a frustrated voice, felling he should just give up on girls and stick with sports. They were a lot easier to understand.

Just as the doors were being closed, one lone figure slipped through the back door that apparently no one was watching her for.

"Maybe Adam's right, she's not here and they've shut the doors" Tommy agreed and although he wasn't a pessimist had to agree there was no way Keri was there.

"Oh ye of little faith, has Z taught you nothing" piped up a new voice behind them where no one was looking.

"You're late, and how'd you get in without being seen?" Jason asked as he teased his cousin before they turned to look at her. A lilac, off-shoulder, knee-length dress clung to her body's natural curves, showing off her hour-glass figure.

"Because nobody thought to look at the back door and I was trying to find my shoes 'Mr. I-just-throw-on-a-suit-and-leave'" Keri teased her cousin right back, before noticing the way Adam was looking at her.

"Anyway Keri, we all pitched in and decided for a late birthday gift to get you something. However, you have to wait until we get home since I couldn't bring it here" Aisha interjected, cutting the cousin's off from tormenting each other all night.

"Kim, you want to dance?" Tommy asked his girlfriend as the music changed tempo, nodding, she left with Tommy.

Jason and Billy went off to find their own people to dance with while Aisha and Rocky went with each other as part of their life-long unwritten friendship code. After a few seconds, Adam finally worked up his courage and stepped closer to Keri.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out for her like noblemen in the past did, causing Keri to smile.

"You may" she replied, slipping her hand into his and allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor among where the others were.

…_Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun_

_Felt like my savior, my spirit I gave yah…_

With Adam's arms around her and the light setting a mandatory dim, she felt the past week melt away from her.

…_The touch of your skin, giving life from within_

_Like a love song never heard…_

She could hear Kim and Aisha whispering about something and then giggling about it as they looked up above her head.

…_Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time_

_Promises made, every memory saved…_

Looking up, she noticed why the two had been giggling and by doing so, got Adam's attention to look up also as they heard Tommy and Rocky whispering to figure out what they're partners were so giddy about.

…_Was it just a dream, feelings unfold_

_They will never be sold and the secrets safe with me…_

As the two looked at each other, Adam's had left her waist and held the back of her head gently as they stopped moving, their eyes still dancing.

…_I'll be waiting, everlasting like the sun_

_Live forever for the moment, ever searching for the one…_

They moved closer unconsciously and as their eyes danced together until they could dance no more, Adam's gentle smile melted into Keri's soft lips as the two forgot the rest of the rest of the world as they shared their first kiss.

Now just for fun, T'was The Night Before Christmas with a Power Ranger Make-Over

T'was the night before Christmas and the only one busy,

Was the resident computer genius Billy.

Kim went out shopping while Jason and Rocky ate,

Tommy saw David, isn't that great?

All the rangers played in the snow,

After destroying Rita's monster and saving the North Pole.

Jason and Tommy slept while the girls doodled on their faces,

Zedd and Rita got their butts kicked again later.

Adam tried asking Keri to be his girl,

But then Rocky spilt punch all over the duo.

Aisha called a movie night and everyone went over,

Only to be momentarily interrupted by a now-unconscious Goldar.

Kim and Tommy were caught under the mistletoe twice,

And put on a show three-times just as nice.

Laughter and joy filled all eight teens,

As they celebrated the new season with Zordon and Alpha this year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Hearts Full Of Secrets

"Ack! Jason, why in the world did I end up with this thing?" Keri asked her cousin from upstairs as she avoided collision course with what her friends had gotten her as a month-late birthday present.

"It's a cat Keri and its only three months old. It was a gift from the others for your birthday; I know you love her so stop complaining!" Jason yelled up to his cousin as they got ready to go out to Aisha's for a Gift Exchange before heading out for dinner.

"Jason, it's following me! It's possessed I tell yah!" Keri accused as the little black and white kitten followed her from one place to another as she got dressed and styled her hair.

"Stop whining, put it in its pen and let's go already! We're going to be late!" Jase replied as his cousin came down the stairs, the kitten plopped down the steps after her and skidded around the corner on its behind to where the two were. Jase just raised a brow as his cousin looked at him pointedly before putting the little thing into a penned out area it stayed in when no one was home.

Aisha's…

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up" Kim commented as the two walked into the living room where the other were already talking or in Rocky's case, snacking.

"Yeah, for once you're the one who's late bro" Tommy teased since he was known for his habit of being late as apposed to Jason who had a habit of being early.

"Can it Oliver, I had to take care of the fuzzball before we could leave" Keri remarked as she sat on the floor next to Kim and the Christmas tree that she was peeking around when she thought no one noticed. A hand found its way around hers and when she looked up, she found herself staring into a pair of brown-black eyes that were twinkling somehow.

"Hey, can we…" Adam started to say but was interrupted by Aisha who announced that since everyone was here, it was time to begin the Gift Exchange and with a sigh, Adam let go of her hand and sat down.

"Since Keri's closets to the tree and relativity short…Hey!" Rocky cried as Keri chucked a giant walnut at his head.

"I'm not short, pinhead" she replied in defense of her actions and before Rocky could retaliate, Billy interjected and told her to just pass out the gifts.

Kim received a heart shaped locket from Tommy with a picture of the two of them and a Crane and Falcon engraved on the back; a designer pink dress from Aisha; a couple of romance novels from Jason, who had Keri's help; a stuffed Crane from Keri; a pair of pink pearl earrings from Adam that Aisha helped him with; a pair or white strapped heels from Rocky who also had Aisha help and a digital camera software program from Billy.

Tommy got an oval shaped locket from Kim with their picture in it; a stuffed Falcon from Keri; a new workout outfit from Aisha; Rocky, Adam and Jason pitched in and got him an almost-all-expenses-paid trip to San Francisco to spend two days studying Red Dragon martial Arts and a return ticket from Billy since it was the only thing the other guys couldn't afford but he admitted the girls pitched in for it also.

Aisha was given a new yellow sweater from Kim; a stuffed Bear from Keri; books on African Wildlife from Adam; a giant life-size poster of red and white pandas from Rocky; a new CD from Tommy; a African Wildlife Reserve package from Jason and a Wildlife Interactive package from Billy.

Rocky ripped open a new red sweater vest from Kim; a stuffed Ape from Keri; a new CD from Aisha; Tommy, Billy and Jason pitched for Gift Certificates to Ernie's Juice Bar and Billy gave him a 3D fighter pilot game.

Jason was whacked in the head with a new CD and DVD from Keri and given a black and red checkered shirt from Kim; a CD from Rocky; a DVD from Aisha; Adam and Tommy pitched for a stereo and Billy gave him a T-Rex model kit.

Billy graciously accepted a new blue shirt from Kim; a stuffed Wolf from Keri; a computer upgrade kit from Jason, Tommy and Rocky and a Virus Protection kit from Adam and Aisha.

Adam was given a black vest from Kim; a DVD player from Tommy and Jason; all three Indiana Jones movies on DVD from Rocky; a computer racing game from Billy; Aisha and Keri both pitched in for a giant stuffed Frog which the other got a kick out of since they could recall what he'd said to Dulcea on Phados.

Keri was almost whacked in the head with the new Van Halen two-disc CD courtesy of Jason and received a purple blouse from Kim; a book on training her new kitten from Aisha; a replica Power Coin with a Fox emblem hooked onto a chain by Billy who'd had Alpha's help; a DVD Box Set of Hayao Miyazaki's movies from Tommy who remembered the poster hanging in her room; A one-year paid subscription to Shonen Jump, Shojo Beat and Anime Insider from Rocky who'd had Tommy's help and a medium sized stuffed Fox from Adam.

"How come I'm without a stuffed animal?" Jason asked as he looked around the room at the other's animal spirits in 'fur' form.

"Cause, you're one of them" Keri teased and avoided the flying peanut and attempted to throw a walnut but Tommy plucked in from her hand before she could.

"Come on guys it's almost seven, we need to make it for our reservation" Kim told them as she stood and headed for the hall to get her shoes and coat.

"I'll take Kim, Rocky, Aisha and Billy" Tommy said as they started figuring out driving arrangements to and from the restaurant.

"You're sticking me with the crazy cousins?" Adam remarked and ducked as Keri tried to hit him for his comment.

"Yeah, but I've got to put up with girl talk. Take Rocky with you then, he'll keep you sane" Tommy compromised as they made their way to Tommy's Mustang and Adam's Jeep.

Six Days Later…

Christmas dinner went over well and it was almost midnight by the time Keri and Jason got home. Whatever it was Adam was trying to talk to Keri about was forgotten, at least until New Years Eve. The gang was coming over to the cousin's house for a party and was sleeping over since they'd be up all night. Jason was wearing the shirt Kim gave him for Christmas, Keri wasn't wearing hers since she thought it might get ruined and donned another one instead.

The party was in full swing by eight that night and Kim and Aisha were scheming something by the look in their eyes and Keri didn't know whether to be afraid or not considering what they'd planned at the dance the previous week. Before she could run and hide in her room until she was sure it was safe to come out, Kim announced it was time for Truth or Dare. This version was the Truth, Dare, Double Dare or Fire in the Barn.

"Tommy, truth-dare-double dare or fire in the barn?" Rocky asked as they started the game after picking a number between one and twenty to see who would start. After picking dare, Tommy was forced to run across the street and ring the neighbor's doorbell and then hide before running back into the house.

"Kim, truth-dare-double dare-fire in the barn?" Tommy asked after coming back into the house and hopefully avoiding the neighbor's all together figuring out who rung their doorbell.

She chose fire in the barn and was either given a choice of saving Aisha or Adam; she chose Aisha since she figured Adam would get himself out.

Kim chose Billy as her victim and he answered truth. He ended up having to reveal who he had a secret crush on and it ended up being Trini. Billy chose Jason who answered double dare. His dare was bleach his hair and then go outside and complain really loudly that hair salons suck.

After sacrificing his hair and getting odd looks from his neighbors, he proceeded to torment his cousin but found she had escaped sometime during his dare. With his cousin absent, he chose Rocky who answered fire and had a choice of either saving Keri or Kim. Rocky chose Keri because he knew if he saved Kim and Keri did survive, she'd whip many walnuts at his head. He then turned his attention to Adam who got a really bad feeling his best friend was twist the game around. He chose dare which caused Rocky's eyes to light up mischievously.

"I dare you to find Keri and spill your heart out to her, after which you must not run away and then listen to what she says in return" Rocky grinned hoping this would be the final shove for the two to get together.

With a sigh Adam got up and went in search of the girl he was supposed to tell all to. He found her upstairs in her room watching one of the DVD's Tommy had given her for Christmas, apparently waiting for the game to be over.

"Hey, is it over yet?" she asked, sitting up as she paused the DVD and paid Adam her full attention.

"Keri, I had something I wanted to tell you at Christmas but we all got busy and didn't get the chance then, I have the chance to say it now. When I first crashed into you I thought you were the most gorgeous girl alive with the most interesting story to tell. Truth is, you're the only girl I've ever cared for so very much and I always will. What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend" Adam confessed in nearly one breath, Keri's eyes having grown wide at Adam's feelings for her.

However, she didn't know if it was true or if the others had compiled this as a dare. Remembering the dance and how it felt being with him and that kiss they had shared, she knew it was the beginning of something more and she was indeed starting to feel the same way about him.

"Adam, I would love to be your girlfriend" she replied after a few seconds of thought, getting up and standing eye-level with him so he could see she was being sincere.

"There's more, isn't there? What's wrong?" Adam stated, behind the sincerity he could see doubt in her hazel orbs. So much so, she looked like she was about to cry.

"I think it's for the best as this point in my life not to just yet. I need time to get over what's happened, I'll only burden you with my sorrow and I don't want that for you. I care a lot for you, that's why I can't say yes to you right now. Please forgive me" she pleaded as the opaque porcelain tears rolled down her cheeks as her eyes cast themselves downwards.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not upset with you, I understand and I will wait for you" Adam remarked, wiping her tears away with his thumb before embracing her in his arms where she continued to weep. After about five minutes her tears slowed and Adam held her a little ways from him so he talk to her.

"May I kiss you at midnight?" he asked with a lopsided grin and with a small laugh she nodded, just as the others shouted the ten-second count-down. As their 'Happy New Year' cheers were heard from bellow, Adam's lips captured Keri's in their first kiss of the New Year with hopefully many more to follow.

Next Day…

Everyone woke up around the same time on New Year's Day…one in the afternoon. Adam had brought Keri back downstairs with him where the others were and were everyone stayed, including when they fell asleep which was why they were all next to each other that afternoon. Tommy, Kim, Keri and Adam had fallen asleep on the couch, the official and non-official couples curled up with each other; Rocky, Billy and Jason were all on the living room floor, parts of themselves on top of the others and Aisha had fallen asleep in the chair by the couch.

Aisha also happened to be the first one to wake up and at the sight of the others, stifled her laughter. The trio on the floor had popcorn kernels and silly string in their hair and on their clothes and were laying in a balloon pile, Kim and Tommy had streamers draped around them from the ones that had fallen from the ceiling and Tommy's hair had come out of its hair elastic, Keri was curled up into Adam and since they were sharing the couch with Kim and Tommy, had him lying half-way off the armrest. She got up and padded into the kitchen where she began making coffee, although she wasn't sure how many of them actually liked it, she had a feeling at least Keri or Jason did and maybe Billy.

Back in the living room, one teen was muttering incoherently at the sounds coming from the kitchen causing the other person being leaned on to wake up.

"Just five more minutes Jase, school's not going anywhere" Keri mumbled in her sleep, changing her comfort level as Adam shifted about underneath her, trying to sit up more as he picked steamers and kernels off them both. Beside them, Tommy was gently nudging Kim awake and in turn, she greeted him with a smile while looking at him lovingly through her blurry and sleepy eyes.

"My back hurts" Rocky complained as he sat up from the living room floor, silly string falling from his hair as he stretched and looked around.

"I agree, sleeping on the floor is quite painful" Billy moaned as he got up also, wiping his glasses free of silly string and kernels as he booted Jason one in the butt.

"Keri, it's Saturday, let me sleep" Jason muttered, rolling over into the coffee table and hitting his head. With the new incentive, he sat up and surveyed that the only one sleeping, was his cousin.

Tommy and Kim had joined Aisha in the kitchen; Rocky and Billy were sorting out their ache and pains while Adam was still trying to wake Keri up. It resulted in Adam being pushed off the couch and the others laughter at him awoke Keri and she joined in on their laughter. Finally, all eight teens had made their way to the kitchen and were drinking coffee, coke in Keri's case, or rummaging through the cupboards for food like Rocky.

"Why in the world were we asleep in the living room?" Kim asked with a yawn, Rocky sitting down with them since he'd found something to munch on.

"We were trying to see who'd stay awake longest…I think" Keri replied as she went to the fridge for another coke and chucked one to Jase who had signaled for one also.

"As I remember, you and Jason turned it into another contest. Jason lost this time" Tommy commented, earning a wounded look from his best friend as though to say he was supposed to be on his side.

"We all know you two love birds stayed up half the night whispering to each other" Rocky remarked and just missed getting walloped with a walnut from the center basket, courtesy of Tommy.

"So, who did actually stay awake the longest?" Aisha asked and they all stared blankly at each other while Keri pointed to the person next to her.

"What? I had a lot on my mind" Adam said in his defense with a shrug, he knew they thought it would've been Billy but without an invention to work on, he had fallen asleep sometime after Kim and Tommy had.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Jason teased since he and the others knew how much Adam liked his dear cousin but they were still unsure where her feelings lay.

"You're just jealousy that I'm your cousin and not someone you can date. You know if I weren't you'd be all over me Jase" Keri teased right back to her cousin and enjoyed the sickening look that passed his face after she said that.

"That's just wrong Keri. How long have you been harboring those kinds of thoughts?" Jason asked with a lopsided grin and watched as it was her turn to squirm at what he'd just proposed and backed as far away from him as she possibly could.

"Hate to tell you Jase but I already know your type, its Tommy remember?" she remarked and laughed as she ran upstairs to her room as Tommy, Kim and Jase all figured out what she was saying and Tommy and Jason went to get her back.

"Those comments of hers are going to get her into trouble one day" Kim commented as they heard items crashing and bodies landing on the floor upstairs as the boys were trying to tackle the trouble-maker.

Months Later, February 12th…

The gang was situated at the Youth Center like always and like always, they were doing different things. Tommy and Jason were sparing while Adam and Rocky watched, waiting for their turn on the mats; Kim was on the phone with someone and had been talking animatedly for ten minutes already; Aisha was brushing up on her African Wildlife thanks to the books Adam had given her for Christmas; Billy was working on the schematics for a new invention since he'd finished all of this weeks homework two weeks ago and Keri was tackling her math problems since it was the only homework she'd yet to finish that day. Although, she was paying more attention to the girl who'd just walked into the Youth Center. She'd never seen her around before and yet something felt off about her.

"Hi Tommy" she said while the guys were taking a break in an accent that Keri knew could only be Australian.

"Oh, hey Kat. How's it going?" Tommy replied, Keri knew he was nice to everyone but it seemed he was too nice for his own good to notice he was having a certain effect on the girl he was talking to. One, Keri doubted he even knew about.

"Kat I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Kim, my best friends Jason, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Aisha and Jason's cousin, Keri. Everyone, this is Katherine, she's new to Angel Grove and Mr. Caplan asked me to show her around" Tommy stated after concluding the introductions, his goofy grin on his face as he held Kim.

"It's nice to meet you all. If you'll excuse me, I need to get going, I still have some unpacking left" Kat replied and headed off, Keri glowering at her back as she left. She didn't trust that girl one little bit.

Later…

Jason sat on the couch with his cousin's legs lying in his lap as she lay fast asleep while he watched the news. He'd been thinking about returning to the Peace Conferences when they started up again in March for the year. He didn't want to leave Keri on her own though, he was the only family around for her now. He knew it'd be impossible to leave her, they were as tight as twins and kind of were in their own way.

The news was the same as it was everyday; a monster appears followed by the rangers kicking its butt and saving the day again. Flicking the TV off, he moved his cousin's legs and stood before gathering his cousin in his arms and carrying her upstairs to her room.

Next Day…

The rangers plus the two cousins decided to go to the beach that day and enjoy the hot Californian weather. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Tommy, of course, had something special planned for Kim. Adam also had something planned, he was going to take Keri out for some fun. Kim and Aisha laid stretched out on their towels soaking up some rays while the guys, plus Keri, played three-on-three volleyball which turned into another cousin rivalry match.

"At least I didn't let Cousin Mya out of her play area to wander down the street" Keri quipped as she spiked the ball towards Jason's head.

"I didn't run over Uncle John's prize chicken with a tractor" he retorted as he bumped it up in the air for Billy to set and Tommy to return.

"They let you near a tractor?" Rocky asked as he dove for the ball which Adam set and Keri returned.

"Least I didn't sink Cousin Tim's new expensive motor-boat" Keri continued, ignoring Rocky's question as she volleyed the ball back over the net.

"You sunk a motor-boat?" Tommy asked his best friend as he bumped the ball back up into the air before it hit the sand.

"I didn't accidentally dye Aunt Josephine's hair blue" Jason replied, he too ignoring the others questions as he set the ball.

"I didn't sheer Uncle Charlie's hair off with the sheep sheers while he slept" she remarked, spiking the ball into Tommy who volleyed it just in time.

"Least I…"

Beep, Beep, Beepbeep, Beep, Beep

The gangs communicators interjected whatever it was Jason was going to say, saving the rest of them from what the cousin's were arguing about. Heading into an abandoned store house the six teens answered the call.

"Rangers, Zedd has sent a monster known as Eradicator downtown. You need to destroy him right away" Alpha explained and they quickly went back to their bags to retrieve their Power Coins since they couldn't wear them while in swimwear, except for Keri's replica that was around her neck.

"I can't find my Power Coin you guys!" Kim cried as she turned the contents of her bag inside out trying frantically to find her Coin.

"Are you sure you brought it? Maybe you forgot it at home" Aisha suggested, it was possible since they were only human and were subject to human error.

"I packed it, I never leave home without it incase someone finds it and puts two-and-two together" Kim told them, dumping the contents of her bag onto her towel; the Coin wasn't among the rest of the items.

"Stay here with Jase and Keri, we'll sort this out when we get back" Tommy instructed and with that, the five remaining rangers teleported out to kick evil's ugly butt while the cousin's comforted Kim.

While the rangers were gone, Goldar appeared with Tengas by his side. He eyed Jason, their rivalry had yet to end, even after Jason left Angel Grove and now that he had returned, he had a score to settle.

"Jason, without your powers or your friends, you are now at my mercy. Tengas, attack" Goldar ordered and the giant birds went in for the attack on the girls while Jason dived directly for his rival.

"I was surprised to hear you weren't dead yet you overgrown monkey" Jason commented as he swung his leg up and kicked Goldar in the head before rolling to avoid his sword.

"You rangers will never defeat me" Goldar exclaimed, aiming his sword for Jason's arm but he moved and jump-kicked him in the side.

"I thought maybe Rita got fed up with her incompetent help" he remarked, taunting his arch enemy while blocking his hit.

Meanwhile, Kim and Keri were holding their own against the Tengas but without the ability to morph Kim wasn't sure how much power she would have in order to defeat them. Deciding even against what was probably best, she called upon her Ninjetti powers to even up the score a bit even though she was still incapable of morphing. She had a duty to protect the city and Keri from evil forces and no missing Coin was going to prevent her.

Keri was using her martial arts skills to hold her own against the Tengas, she was worried though about Jason and Kim. She didn't think Kim using any form of her powers was a good idea without the Coin in her possession. She knew Kim and the others had an obligation, but it didn't make her feel any better considering she was part of that obligation. She felt guilty about putting her friends in danger of any kind.

She didn't know how long they'd been gone but the others materialized soon enough, unfortunately by that point Keri was holding Kim up as pink energy surges flowed through her, causing her excruciating amounts of pain. Both Adam and Tommy hurried over to them while Rocky went to aid Jason and Aisha and Billy took care of the Tengas. Once Goldar realized that reinforcements had arrived for the three powerless teenagers, he issued a retreat and vanished along with the Tengas.

"What's wrong with them?" Aisha asked as she surveyed the others, Kim with pink surges going through her and Keri was beginning to have silver ones go through her as well as she held onto the pink ranger who Tommy was unable to touch her because of the haywire energy waves, thus the two were unable to become separated.

"I don't know, but I suggest we find out" Billy replied and the eight were teleported out to the Command Center were the duo were immediately placed into the medical chamber after the surges stopped briefly and the others were able to move them from off the Chamber floor. After prying the two apart and placing them in the medical chamber, the rest reconvened in the main Chamber.

"Rangers, with the disappearance of Kimberly's Power Coin it has become apparent that they are linked to your natural human energy. Since the animal spirits are linked to you, the power you also carry is linked to your morphing powers and therefore since it is missing I can only assume it is in the hands of someone evil. If it is not retrieved, I fear she will not survive" Zordon explained to the six chosen and Jason, many of them worried about their friend's fates since they still didn't know why the same thing was happening to Keri.

"That explains only what's happening to Kim, but why is the same thing happening to Keri?" Jason asked, he was deeply concerned for his safety and well-being, this was why he couldn't return to the Peace Conferences.

"Keri holds all Ninjetti powers in her hands; she's connected to them and us. If something happens to one of our powers, she feels the same effects we do. That means not only is Kim's life at stake, but Keri's is as well" Billy concluded after analyzing in his mind what Zordon had told them to come up with the only possible explanation of why the same thing was happening to two separate people.

"Ayiayiayiayiayi! Zordon, someone is trying to communicate to use through the Viewing Globe. Sensors indicate that it is coming from the Lunar Palace" Alpha interjected, the sirens blaring as the tiny robot panicked about, unsure of what to do.

"Let us see him Alpha, I've got a few words to say to him" Tommy ordered the robot who with Zordon's approval, let the incoming transmission from the evil dictator come through on the Globe.

"Rangers, as you know your precious Kimberly is slowly being drained of her powers, for I hold the pink rangers Power Coin. Unless you submit to me and my demands, both of their pain will increase severely. Don't think for a second I didn't know about the connection that Crystal Holder has to you and your powers" Zedd told them as the image of him sitting on his throne was seen by the others as they peered at the Viewing Globe.

"What is it that you want Zedd?" Jason asked angrily, he'd dealt with this guy before and he was really starting to piss him off to the point of no return.

"I want you to man my new zords and destroy the city of Angel Grove and if you don't, let's just say those two friends of yours will be the ones suffering. White ranger, I challenge you to a duel, whoever wins keeps Kimberly's Coin" Zedd said with a cackle as he cut off communication with the rangers.

"Zordon, what do we do? If we join Zedd theirs no guarantee he'll let go of Kim's Power Coin" Rocky asked as they turned their attention back to their mentor, wondering what it was they were supposed to do.

"Zedd has been known to go back on his word; he is not to be trusted. Alpha, Billy and I will try to locate and alternate source of power for Kimberly but even if we do, you must retrieve the Power Coin for Keri is still linked to it and is still susceptible to its effects. Tommy, when fighting Zedd you must use extreme caution, our only goal is to retrieve the Power Coin. Once you have it, teleport back here immediately" Zordon told them and with a nod Tommy morphed into the white ranger and teleported to where he was supposed to fight Zedd. After he left, the sirens blared.

"Rangers, Rita has sent one of her monsters to the park. Be careful, with Tommy battling Lord Zedd, this may just be another distraction" Alpha explained and the remaining four rangers nodded before morphing and teleporting away, leaving Jason as the only one in the Command Center.

Later…

The rangers returned from battle to discover Tommy had arrived back shortly before they had and in his hand he triumphantly held Kim's Power Coin.

"We had a feeling Tommy would be gone for a while even though we had faith in him, figured it was best to detach Kim from her Power Coin to save her from the effects, luckily by doing so it slowed the drain it was having on Keri as well" Jason told them once they got back and celebrated Tommy's victory for Kim and the others.

"Great, let's give this back to Kim and everything will be fine" Billy said as they all relished the good news but it was abruptly cut short when Kim walked into the room, a serious expression on her face.

"There's something I need to tell you guys first before we continue with this. I've qualified to represent the American team in the next Pan Global Games" Kim started, it was hard to tell them this for inside her heart was breaking for she knew what this meant and they had yet to know.

"That's great Kim, we knew you could do it" Aisha complimented, she and Kim had been good friends for a while and she knew Kim's goal was to one day be part of the Olympics.

"I was on the phone with earlier today with my coach. She said if I want to be part of this, it means giving up everything else for sole dedication to the sport" Kim continued, letting them draw their own conclusions of what she was getting to since she felt she couldn't tell them.

"You're leaving us, aren't you? That's why you don't need your Coin back" Rocky concluded, normally Tommy would've been the one to make the final connection aloud but considering the circumstances meant his girlfriend was leaving, he was in too much of a shock to voice much.

"Kimberly, you are one of the most spirited of the ranger team. If you are absolutely positive that this is what you've decided, then I wish you the best in the future. For right now however, the Crane is still yours until you choose the person who you would like to give it to before you go" Zordon remarked, any ranger powers needed to be past to the chosen person directly from the one who wields it.

"You can't leave yet Kim, there's still one more fight to win" a voice said from the unwatched doorway where the last of them stood.

"Keri, ayiayiayiayiayi, you should be resting" Alpha commented as they saw her leaning against the door frame, knees looking about ready to buckle at any moment.

"Let's get you back to bed" Jason agreed, stepping forward to help his cousin as the silver energy streams started coursing through her again.

"None of you are going anywhere" a new voice claimed as the owner pushed Keri into the room, allowing her to fall into Jason and Adam who had also started towards her to help.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked, he could tell this person was an immediate threat if they got past the security systems Billy, Zordon and Alpha built.

"Got two letters for yah Aisha, 'P' and 'C'" Keri replied sarcastically as Adam and Jason tried to keep her from passing out or hitting the floor.

"You mean the cat? That PC?" Rocky asked, Aisha had found a cat in the park a few weeks back and when no one claimed it, Kim and her adopted it and named it PC for Park Cat.

"I mean the other PC, of course I mean the cat" Keri rhetoricalized just before another surge went through her, causing her to wince in pain.

"You've distrusted me from the start Crystal Carrier. How was it you knew?" the person asked, still in the shadows of the unlit hallway where her identity was only known to Keri.

"Simple, I could see into your jealous heart that you hated Kim and cared for Tommy simply by the way you looked at them, Katherine" she replied, dragging out the last part as she revealed who was actually there with them.

"Kat? But how'd she get in without a Coin or alerting our scanners?" Billy asked, the PC and Kat complex didn't quite add up yet, key pieces were still missing.

"Kat is PC under Rita and Zedd's control through…something" Keri explained, she'd obviously given them more credit than they were due in this case since they couldn't piece the puzzle together on their own.

"Well, now that we're all on the same page, prepare to die" Kat cackled as she stepped forward into the light, eyes flashing red, an indication that something was indeed controlling her.

"Katherine, don't do anything rash, okay?" Tommy reconciled, trying not only to keep the Command Center intact, but also keep anyone from getting hurt.

"I could, but what fun would that be?" she retorted, extending her right arm where anatomical energy converged into a single form of power that was released from her hand into multiple control columns and showering sparks everywhere.

"Katherine stop! This isn't you, fight the control Rita has over you!" Aisha pleaded as the blond released another blast to the opposite side of the room.

"Queen Rita is my empress and what my empress wants, my empress gets" Kat told them and swept both arms ahead of her and aimed a double-blast for Zordon's chamber and fired.

Collective cries sounded as the blast hit, blinding the unprotected teens as they shielded their eyes. The light died down to reveal the devastation caused and the life being taken away.

"Oh god, no. No!" Adam cried, as the blinding effect vanished, his love stood with her back to Kat, feet firm on the ground and arms thrown apart as she recoiled from the force she'd protected Zordon from since Kat's former blasts had made morphing unattainable.

"This isn't happening, tell me this isn't happening" Kim panicked, tears springing to her eyes at the unknown pain Adam and Keri were going through, the formers emotional and the later physical.

"You won't be able to protect him forever, I'll destroy you both" Kat jeered and aimed another shot which also tore into the young girls flesh as she held her ground and shielded Zordon.

"Keri, you can't keep this up. We've brought Zordon back once, we can do it again. It's you were afraid we'll lose, please stop" Adam begged as another shot ripped through the Center and was absorbed by her body, the body of the one he loved so very much.

"I can't give up, I won't lose faith. I've always been the one in trouble and you've always helped me, its my turn to help all of you" Keri winced as she turned her head to look straight into his eyes before blast-after-blast slammed into her again-and-again, until the pain made her feel numb.

"I got it, morpher's are back online" Billy announced as he finally stopped tinkering with his communicator, just as everything came crashing down to reality.

Kat's last shot had gotten to her, she could withstand no more and as she fell to the ground bellow, the rangers morphed and put distance between Kat and Zordon as Keri landed on the cold steps of death.

"NO!" Adam cried as he saw her fall, the bruising and blood apparent on her back since vast amounts of cloth had been torn away. She was all he cared for in the world, the only one he saw himself with for a long time to come and he was not about to let her slip away like this, not if he had anything to say about it.

_I see the stars_

_Shine in your eyes_

_And everything dark_

_Becomes bright again_

_I've always known, it to be true_

_The first time I met you I fell for you_

"Keri, open your eyes. Stay awake, okay?" he pleaded as he cradled her in his arms, helmet off to the side with the others since he wanted to see her eyes staring into his. All other movement stopped as Kat was confined in a molecular-energy cage, but she'd already ceased fighting to look onward.

_Don't leave me now_

_I pray of you_

_Close your eyes and hold my hand tight_

_I won't let go, I won't lose you tonight_

Tears sprung to Kim and Aisha's eyes, Jason watched in disbelief, Tommy, Rocky and Billy tried to hold back their filling eyes, Alpha and Zordon watched in sorrow and Kat looked on with guilt as everyone felt Adam's heart breaking as it ached for a sign of life from the one it loved.

_This is how, it was meant to be_

_You and I for eternity_

_Lost in your eyes_

_Full of sweet serenity_

_Can't you see, you're everything to me_

"To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible" Dulcea had told them after they had been united with their sacred animal spirits and with that knowledge, they had restored Zordon and the Command Center after Ivan Ooze's pitiful attempt to destroy it all.

_I won't lose faith_

_That one day soon_

_You and I will no longer be two_

_We'll be one, I know it's true_

_Don't let go cause I, refuse to lose you_

"We've brought back Zordon once before, we can do so with Keri. Everyone remember what we learned, to those who possess the Great Power, all things are possible" Tommy said softly and with their hope restored in the others, all circled around Adam and Keri, even Jason who'd missed the entire ordeal.

_This is how, it was meant to be_

_You and I for eternity_

_Lost in your eyes_

_Full of sweet serenity_

_Can't you see, you're everything to me_

Closing their eyes as Adam joined them in the circle after gently laying Keri upon the floor, the emblems on their chests began to glow and reach out for one another, even Jason's hidden spirit of the Jaguar. Unknown to the others, even Kat had closed her eyes and joined them as Rita's spell dissipated and her guilt overcame her. Her spirit of the Lynx had also become one with theirs.

_This is how, it was meant to be_

_You and I for eternity_

_Lost in your eyes_

_Full of sweet serenity_

_Can't you see, you're everything to me_

Star-burst particles banned around the Command Center once more, fixing the damage Kat had caused under Rita's influence. As power was restored, the millions of star-burst particles became one star-burst that streamed into Keri's heart.

_Hold tight and never let go_

_Open your star filled eyes_

_And hear me say, on this very night_

_That I love you_

As the hopes and wishes of them all gathered together, her heart started pulsing once again, allowing breath to fill her lungs and shock her back to life. Her eyes flew open as she jerked upright, coughing as her body readjusted. Taking in her surroundings, she was quickly embraced by all around her that were able to do so, Jason and Adam at the forefront.

"Don't you ever do something like that again" Jason told her, tears streaming from his eyes at the thought of losing his cousin.

She remained silent though, still trying to readjust after being torn from where she'd been, she saw Kat and the look in her eyes saddened her. Removing the others from her, she stood and walked over to the cage. Slipping a hand through the bars, she raised Kat's head so she could see directly into her eyes and read her soul.

"I forgive you…pink ranger" she whispered but since the room was so quiet, everyone heard and collectively gasped.

"Maybe you should lie down for a bit, Kat's under Rita's control" Aisha suggested but the younger girl shook her head in defiance.

"No Aisha, Kat helped save me. Rita controls her no longer. I wish for her to carry one for Kimberly so she may go and chase her dreams" Keri explained, all distrust and hate she'd held vanished along with the spell on Kat, the saving of one's soul earned the saving of another.

"If this is what you've decided and the others agree also, then it will be done and Katherine will be the new pink ranger" Zordon agreed as the cage around Kat dissipated, the two girls smiling at each other at the prospect.

"I was also thinking of asking Katherine to take my place, I think she'll fit in quite nicely here" Kim announced, going over to join the other two girls as she made reference to a majority of the people in the room having been put under a spell courtesy of Rita.

With a unanimous decision, although Adam had been a bit reluctant to agree, but not without good reason, Kim transferred her powers to Katherine and then went to spend Valentine's with Tommy.

"Hey Keri, do you trust me?" Adam asked as the others teleported out, leaving the two by themselves.

"I don't really have a reason not to, why?" she replied, skeptical of what he was up to since he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Just come with me, I want to show you something" he remarked and took hold of her hand before teleporting them both somewhere.

It was night out and there lay a blanket in the sand Adam had set up earlier before all this happened, and the two laid stretched out upon it, staring up at the sky.

"Adam?" Keri whispered as they tried to make out constellations without an actual star chart, which made it a little difficult.

"Yeah?" he replied, wondering what was wrong since her voice was lowly toned.

"When I stopped breathing, I saw this place and it was so beautiful. Flowers and springs and lush grass were everywhere and I stood in the middle of it all. And as I stood there, I could hear voices calling out to me and I grew sad even though I was surrounded by the beauty of nature. I realized that I was leaving behind something unfinished and that I wanted to go back so I could finish it. My heart felt heavy with the secret that I buried there, I needed to free it or I would regret my whole life. I love you, Adam" she revealed, looking him directly in the eye as she said the last four words, watching as his eyes lit up with happiness.

"I couldn't bare the thought of losing you today, it wasn't time to let go. I will always be with you Keri, I've loved you since I met you and I will never stop loving you" he replied as he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately, he never wanted to feel as empty as he had earlier that day ever again.

She was everything to him and he wasn't ever going to let her go without a fight. Their love could withstand anything, right? As they laid intertwined under the moonlit sky, everything else faded from existence as a single star streaked across the midnight skies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Don't Forget Me

"Come on Keri, you're going to make us late!" Rocky hollered up the stairs as the others, excluding Kim and Tommy, waited for the hazel-eyed girl to come downstairs.

"Hold your freaking horses, I'll be down in a minute!" she replied in frustration since she realized men knew very little of a woman's beauty habits.

"About time" Jason claimed as his cousin finally came downstairs and then whapped him one for his comment as she brushed by him out the door. When she reached the walkway, she stopped as someone stood waiting for her and smiled when he saw her, causing her to blush.

"Wow…you look, amazing" Adam complimented as he looked his girlfriend over. She wore a violet sundress that fell just above her knees with silver strapped high-heel sandals and had her mid-length brown hair partially held with a silver and lavender clip.

"Glad it was worth the wait?" she asked slyly, she knew Adam thought she looked good in anything; she still liked to tease him though.

"Enough stalling, we need to go" Billy said as Jase and Rocky came outside and they headed for Adam's jeep along with Keri who automatically got dibs on the front seat.

Angel Grove International Airport…

They made their way over to the general area where Kim's plane would load its passengers from to Florida. They'd all banned together to bid Kim farewell as she headed out to train for the Pan Global Games a month and a half after having been sitting on the sidelines of the ranger team, watching as Katherine settled into her new position.

"I'll miss you, don't forget to write and call" Aisha said as she hugged her best friend good-bye.

"You'll do great Kim, I just know it" Keri commented, embracing the former pink ranger guardian who she'd become good friends with during the months they'd spent together.

Once the other said their peace, they allowed Kim and Tommy a moment alone before the last call foe her flight sounded. They stood and watched as the plane took off, taking their friend and Tommy's love with it to another place to live another life chasing her dreams.

Three Days Later…

Everyone was in a slump, Kim was in Florida going after her dream and there was a very strongly factual rumor Aisha would be the next on to go after hers and to top everything off, Zordon detected a mass of evil energy heading towards earth.

"I declare this week frosh week, nothing's going right" Keri muttered as she rested her head on the Juice Bar counter, a couple empty glasses in front of her.

"I bet we could cheer yah up" a rather annoying voice assumed, causing her to groan in disbelief.

"Guys, stop trying to pick up Adam's girlfriend, she'll only kick your butt" a new voice sounded and with muttered rants, the two left her alone and the third sat down beside her.

"Thank you" Keri said as she lifted her head back up and looked over to see a girl similar looking to Aisha sitting next to her.

"I'm Tanya, and you are other than Adam's girlfriend?" she asked, letting it be known that she only knew her by that reference.

"Keri, cousin of Jason and girlfriend to Adam. It's nice to meet you" she replied, shaking the girl's hand as she introduced herself.

"Your cousin lives here to I take it. I'm looking for mine, perhaps you know her, her name's Aisha" Tanya remarked and a sly look crossed Keri's face at the same time as she felt her heart sink for some reason.

"I can do one better, I know where she is right now. Come with me" she said and led Tanya over to where the others had hidden themselves after another 'Keri-Jason' fight.

"Hey, look whose come crawling back" Rocky teased as the two came over, Keri kicking the back of his chair in response.

"Get over yourself you narcissist. Anyways, other than Rocky's major need for attention; Aisha, someone's here to see you, I believe her name is Tanya" Keri continued, ignoring the look on Rocky was giving her as she teased him and loving the look on Adam's face as he noticed what she was wearing since he hadn't been their earlier.

"It's nice to meet you Tanya. If you'll excuse me, I need to borrow Keri back for a minute" Adam said as he stood up, veering Keri away from Tanya and the others by her shoulders and into the locker room hallway.

"Are you trying to make me crazy?" he asked calmly, although his mind was going a hundred-miles-per-hour as his girlfriend looked at him innocently confused.

"What I do?" she replied, confused by what Adam meant, it was the first time she'd seen him all day.

"It's more of what you wore than what you did" he clarified, hoping she'd understand without him having to explain further.

Keri looked down at her chosen apparel, a mini-sleeved magenta crop top and a pair of jean shorts that didn't even reach mid-thigh. Her hair had been swept into a high pony-tail, leaving only a few strands framing her face. Her feet donned a pair of platform sandals that had criss-crossing ties that went up to her ankles.

"Oh…I guess I'm too tempting then" she realized, finally understanding just how exactly she was driving her boyfriend crazy.

"Just a little. Anyways, what are you doing for May 2/4?" he asked, trying desperately to look her straight in the eyes and not let his vision wander elsewhere, although it was pretty difficult.

"Getting hammered and table dancing?" she offered and watched Adam's eyes pop wide open in a mix of horror and amusement, "I'm kidding, I've got nothing planned" she rectified with a laugh, it was fun to tease Adam about certain things because his reaction was usually the same.

"I don't think I could handle anyone else looking at you while you table dance, however, you could just do a little one for me" he smirked and watched her face light up in horror at the thought of actually doing something like that for him because he wanted her to.

"New topic, anything but something along those lines" she announced, waving her hands in front of her face as though to tell Adam there wasn't a chance she was going to do something like that.

"So ditching everyone and going back to my place is out?" he commented and watched as she raised a questioning brow at him as though to say, 'do you want Jason to kill you?'

"Definitely out, talk to me in another six months and there may be hope" she replied, crossing her arms over her exposed midriff and standing with her left hip slightly out as she leaned on her right one.

Later…

It was deemed official, Tanya had come to tell Aisha that Dr. Greber had received Aisha's essay on why she wanted to study African Wildlife and had been chosen by her to be taught how to take care of them. This, of course, meant Aisha was leaving the team for Africa sometime next week.

Tanya had been the one to tell Aisha since she had come to Angel Grove to see if she could find opportunity to be discovered for her musical talent and thus, would be trading places with Aisha. In more than one way it was going to seem since it turned out Aisha was thinking of letting her cousin replace her on the team.

"This week officially sucks" Keri muttered as she laid curled up on the couch watching some movie she didn't know that name of yet seemed interesting anyways.

That is how Jason found her when he arrived home, curled up on the couch watching some unknown movie and eating a pint of cookies 'n' cream ice-cream. Sighing, he wondered why his cousin was home already eating away her suffering when it was only seven.

"Keri, what are you doing?" he asked, hoping to understand the mind of the girl he was related to since it seemed lately she wasn't herself.

"Cursing the fates, want to join me?" she replied, looking over at her cousin for a moment before turning her attention back to the television screen.

"It's not that bad cuz, we do get Aisha's cousin Tanya so it will be like she never left. Besides, you can always visit Kimberly in Florida during Spring Break" Jase said as he sat down next to his pouting cousin who was having one of those days still.

"We just saw Kimberly off, I don't know if I can do it again with Aisha" she mumbled, she felt like she was losing everyone she ever cared for too fast and too soon, for all she knew, Jason would leave her also.

"We'll work through it, besides, its not like its forever" Jase consoled, hugging his cousin to him and settled in with her to watch the nameless movie that was on.

One Week Later…

"Tanya, do you accept the responsibility and commitment placed upon you by joining the ranger team? Do you promise never to use your powers for your own fortitude and personal gain? Do you promise to keep the identities of the rangers, past and present along with the identity of the Ninjetti Crystal Holder you swear yourself to protect secret?" Zordon asked as the rangers, including Jason and Keri were there to witness Aisha transferring her powers to her cousin before she had to leave for her flight in a few hours.

"I promise to perform my ranger duties without fail" Tanya replied and with that, the rangers transferred Aisha's powers to her and she became the new yellow ranger.

"You'll do just great cuz, I know it" Aisha exclaimed as she beamed proudly at her, it had taken a few monster battles and Zordon to convince Tanya that not only was her cousin a ranger, but her friends, excluding Keri, were also rangers.

With Aisha safely on her way to Africa and Tanya around to help protect the city with the others while getting to know Jason and Keri, the one she was supposed to protect even though she'd heard all about her protecting the rangers and Zordon which in turn had cost her, her life and was miraculously brought by the rangers, Jason and Kat who hadn't yet replaced Kim at that time, wanted to know what other crazy things this girl was capable of.

The seeming peace didn't last long though, the reported evil Zordon had been sensing for the past to week had entered the solar system and was fast approaching the moon. Billy detected only one entity, yet scanners were reporting five more with evil signatures nearing the solar system, but would take another month or two to penetrate inside of it. Something big was going to happen, and the rangers refused to let evil strike without them being prepared for it.

Currently, Jason, Tommy, Rocky and Adam were sparring two on two matches to keep in shape while Billy was researching something from a book he'd borrowed from the library at Angel Grove College. Kat and Tanya were warming up before hitting the weight equipment where they were training their body muscles so they could fight better and Keri was no where to be found.

"Is it my imagination, or has your girlfriend been MIA lately?" Rocky asked as the boys joined the girls and Billy after their sparring matches and weight lifting, Jason going over to the Juice Bar to order up some drinks and food for them all.

"Jase says she seems distant at home as well, I wonder what's going on with her" Kat commented as she open a water bottle she'd stored in her bag which she gulped half of it down.

"Could be that school ends soon and she doesn't want to live with Jason and his mom all summer while we're all over here" Tommy suggested just as Jase returned with everything, setting it down, he swatted Rocky's hand away from his fries again.

"Dude, these are yours and they're all you get" Jase told him, placing a fry basket in front of the teen after warning him to stay away from everyone else's food. "And no, we're staying in Angel Grove during the summer, my mom's somewhere in Austria during those months" he continued, countering what Tommy had said about the cousin's leaving for the summer elsewhere, leaving them to keep on guessing.

"I'm taking her out tonight, I'll try to see what's going on then" Adam interjected before helping himself to the fry basket in front of him, frowning at Rocky's already depleting one.

Beep, Beep, Beepbeep, Beep, Beep

The unified sound of their communicators going off interrupted anything else from happening and the seven teens headed towards their normal spot of the locker hallway where Tommy answered the call and the others listened, even Jason.

"Rangers, Zordon needs you and Jason at the Command Center right away, it's urgent" Alpha responded and as Tommy shut the link the others nodded to each other before teleporting away in their respective coloured energies.

They touched down on the main chamber floor and turned to face Zordon, they noticed that Keri wasn't there with them and wondered where she might be considering Zordon wanted Jason there as well and Keri had the right to know every rangers business given her station over them and Zordon, she was usually there with them.

"Rangers, you must act swiftly, the planet is in grave danger" Zordon announced as his giant head floated in the inter-dimensional tube that protected his life force.

"It's not Ooze is it? We destroyed him right?" Rocky asked, the last time they'd heard Zordon express such urgency had been when Ivan Ooze had been released from a hyper-lock chamber that he'd been trapped in for six-thousand years and then proceeded to take his anger out on the world and destroyed the Command Center's power, causing them to almost lose Zordon.

"No Rocky, as far as anyone knows, Ooze was destroyed by Orion's Comet. This is a new threat of evil that is from the M-51 Galaxy, the galaxy where Rita, Zedd and their minions are from. As you know, Rita is the princess of the M-51 Galaxy, the one who seeks to destroy us now is the king of the M-51 Galaxy, Master Vile" Zordon explained to the teens who were still curious as to why Keri wasn't there if this information definitely had something to do with her home planet of earth being in danger.

"We're not sure what it is he's planning but with the celebration tomorrow, he's sure to attack then" Alpha mentioned and the rangers looked at each other, they didn't know anything about a celebration tomorrow, it certainty wasn't a holiday.

"We'll keep a sharp eye out for any sign of trouble, in the mean time I'd like to know why Keri isn't here with us" Tommy replied and Zordon looked at Alpha, they knew something they weren't allowed to tell the others about Keri, especially since she outranked them both.

"We were unable to reach her for some reason, if you find her be sure to ask her to see if her communicator is working properly, we don't want anything to happen to her if Master Vile has something big planned" Zordon told them and although part of what he was saying was true, he'd never felt he'd need to keep something from the rangers, even something as nice as what Keri was doing.

Next Day…

"And so I declare this day Power Ranger Day in honor of the heroes who protect the city of Angel Grove everyday ever since monsters started showing up in our fair city, they've always been there to protect it. As mayor of Angel Grove I wish to say thank you to the power rangers, wherever they may be" Mayor Springsteen announced from a podium at ten in the morning, only a few people had actually known that this day was being planned and it seemed to the rangers and Jason, that Keri had actually been the one to suggest it to the mayor which was why she'd been so distant lately since it was a surprise.

"You are one sneaky teenager, you know that?" Billy commented as the hazel-eyed girl bounded over to them after the mayor finished his speech, a grin on her face as the others surrounded her happily with Adam trying to steal her away from the others.

"This one's mine guys, go find your own" he teased as he held his girlfriend behind him and away from the others, mockingly prepared to fight for her with the others.

The rangers spent a majority of the day split apart, not only keeping an eye out fro trouble, but also having fun in smaller groups. Adam and Keri wandered off on their own, Jason had been dragged off with Kat and Tommy while Tanya, Rock and Billy went off as well. Jason had initially wanted to go with his cousin and Adam to keep an eye on the two but after the duo had started walking off, Kat and Tommy had literally dragged him away.

Around one everyone reconvened for lunch which was also where everyone congratulated Keri on the marvelous job she'd done planning everything. They also wondered if Zordon and Alpha knew what she'd been up to and that's why they wouldn't tell the rest of them.

"I needed Zordon's permission first just to make sure. I had to assure him that it wouldn't be a celebrity thing, just a day where the people of Angel Grove could have fun and be able to thank the rangers on written pieces of paper I'll be collecting later" Keri explained as they sat down to eat, making sure Rocky had enough of his own food to keep himself occupied.

After lunch, the group was deciding what they wanted to do when the sky above started getting dark without warning. The rangers knew that their celebration was being cut short and they had a sneaking suspicion of who was doing it, they just didn't know what he was planning yet. As lightning streaked across the sky Keri felt dizzy as the evil magic was being poured from a powerful source, Adam was trying to steady her but he felt like he was unable to support her for some unknown reason and as he looked to the others, he soon noticed why.

"Tommy, why do you look like you're nine years old?" Adam asked, realizing his voice sounded different for some reason as he asked his friend and leader the question.

"For the same reason you do Adam, we've been turned into kids" Kat replied, her Australian accent sounding a bit heavier than it normally did because she'd be living in Australia at this point in her life.

"Wow Jase, looks like we're on baby-sitting detail until this gets sorted out" Keri said as she and her cousin looked down at their child-size friends who only came up to, at the most, their thighs in Jason's case and waist in Keri's since she was a bit shorter than her cousin.

"We've got to get them out of here, if a monster attacks now, their vulnerable to injury" Jason told his cousin, taking charge of the situation like he used to back in his ranger days before Tommy assumed the role as leader.

"Alpha, eight to teleport" Keri told the robot through her communicator after they'd led the others away from the crowded area to a secluded spot where it was safe to teleport.

The two teens and six children touched down in the main chamber of the Command Center where they immediately turned to Zordon for advice. He had been expecting Vile to pull something big but he wasn't fully prepared for the sight that befell him as he gazed at his rangers in tiny children form.

"Rangers, it seems that Master Vile as struck using the power from the Orb of Doom to reverse the earth's rotation and turn you into your nine-year-old selves. The powers from the power coins will be of no help to you right now, you must journey to find the legendary Zeo Crystal. However, the Crystal is shattered into five different pieces and is hidden throughout not only the earth, but inside the time-continuum of earth as well. I will call upon the assistance of another group of rangers from another planet to protect earth while you journey to find the pieces of the Zeo Crystal. Good luck and may the power protect you" Zordon told them and with a nod to Alpha, the robot transported the chosen rangers individually to where they would receive a piece of the Zeo Crystal.

Moon Palace…

"Do you like your wedding gift my dear, it was thought of especially for you" Master Vile asked his daughter as they enjoyed the play-by-play of the rangers being reverted into their nine-year-old child state which left them both powerless and defenseless, along with the city of Angel Grove and the Command Center.

"Thank you daddy, you always did like to cause havoc for me" Rita cackled as she looked through her telescope to the world bellow, devising a plan to destroy the rangers powers and the Command Center once and for all.

"I think its time we sent the rangers a parting gift, Goldar I want those Coins of theirs. Make sure no one stops you this time, I want their powers destroyed for good" Zedd ordered the golden monkey who immediately left to infiltrate the Command Center and steal the Power Coins the children had left behind before being teleported to where they were supposed to find their shards of the Zeo Crystal.

Command Center…

Five beams of light coloured white, red, blue, black and yellow landed in the main chamber as the cousins paced around waiting for their friend's return. The beams revealed a woman and four male humanoid looking young adults, not much older than the two were, with gold and purple spotted craniums that went until just under their eyes in a tear shaped form on either side of the nose, the tip falling on their cheeks.

The only one with visible hair was the woman who had blond hair held up in what seemed to be a pony tail. The five regarded the two cautiously, and vice-versa with the cousins. The one with the red tinge to his clothing drew a weapon and advanced on the two, uncertain why they were there since Zordon had informed them the rangers had departed for the Zeo Crystal shards.

"Aurico, wait. The girl, she is not our enemy, I sense a power within her, one that is untapped and pure. She holds it within her heart, Aurico, the Ninjetti Crystal" the woman said, halting the man with her words as Jason was prepared to defend his cousin should he have started a fight.

"Alien Rangers from the planet Aquitar, thank you for coming. I am Zordon; this is my trusted assistant Alpha-5, former red ranger Jason and his cousin Keri. You are correct in what you sense white alien ranger, Keri is indeed the one who carries the power of the Ninjetti Crystal" Zordon interjected before anything else could happen or a fight could break out since they hadn't known who Jason or Keri was.

"We were surprised to hear your request Zordon, never-the-less, we will protect earth until your rangers finish their journey. I am Delphine, the leader of the Alien Rangers. Aurico is our field commander; Cestro is our technician while Corcus and Tideus are our intelligence operators. What exactly has happened to your rangers Zordon?" Delphine asked after she introduced herself and the other alien rangers to the noble master and cousins.

"Master Vile has turned them into nine-year-old children using the Orb of Doom. They can no longer use their Ninjetti Power Coins so they had to go on a quest to find the shattered pieces of the Zeo Crystal in order to have their powers restored. Jason and I are waiting here for their return" Keri explained to them, although the look Aurico was giving her told her that on his planet, she would be out of line, even with her higher station.

"Seems you arrived just in time, Rita and Zedd have sent down an arsenal of monsters. I will try to energize the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin along with the Red Shogun Zord so that Jason may assist you, Keri, on the other hand, must remain here where she is safe" Alpha told them as the sirens blared throughout the place and the alien rangers following Delphine's commands, morphed using their Battle Borg Coins and teleported out.

"You'll be alright on your own here won't you?" Jason asked as Alpha set to work powering up the former Power Coin and Rocky's Shogun Zord, he didn't want to leave his highly powerful cousin by herself with only her martial arts to protect her.

"Just as long as you are careful, I'll stay here and I will be fine" she countered as Alpha announced that the Coin was charged and that the Shogun Zord would follow his commands when he needed it. Jason took the Coin and with a familiar feeling, morphed back into the red ranger and teleported out.

America, 1680…

The young boy wearing white looked around the barren land wondering where and when he was. It looked like the place was still being settled into but only a few homes had been placed in sporadic locations on the land. He was guessing it was around the time of American colonization, when the white people from Europe were settling on the Natives land.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought" he said aloud, allowing his thoughts to float in the breeze before he heard something from behind him that sounded like that noise a maraca would make.

Spinning around, he saw nothing, but the noise was persistent and constant, yet he couldn't pinpoint the location. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds around him, focusing solely on the single noise, trying to picture what was behind the sounds, not just taking them at face value. It was like what he'd been taught about martial arts back when he'd been the age he presently was showing.

"Listen not just to the sounds, but to what's behind the sounds" he recited, letting his ears take in the sounds of the maraca like noise along with what was causing them. Someone was hiding nearby, their near-silent footsteps moving in a circular type pattern as they shook a staff which was connected to the maraca like objects.

Opening his eyes, he cautiously moved towards the trees where he'd pinpointed the source of movement to. Brushing back the overgrown grass he saw a man, dressed in Native attire yet as soon as he had brushed the grass apart, the man stopped his movements and looked him square in the eye.

"Tommy, you have traveled here to find your shard of the Zeo Sub-Crystal. I am a shaman and I've been testing your instincts to see whether or not you are worthy of its power. By remembering what you were taught by another wise old master, you were able to find me purely by instinct. For instinct is not just the ability to use your sight and analyze what's before you, it is the ability to master all of your senses to overcome any challenge. This is for you" the elderly shaman told him and handed Tommy a red crystal shard which he accepted, the shaman vanishing into thin air before he could say thank you.

"Hang on guys, I'm on my way" Tommy said and with the Red Sub-Crystal in hand began the trip home to Angel Grove in the twentieth-century.

Mexico, 1890…

Rocky had been transported into another time as well, only with his continent; he knew the language wasn't English. Luckily, he could understand it since his parents had always made sure he knew their native language of Spanish. From what the people around him were saying, it looked like he'd arrived just in time for a volcanic eruption from a dormant volcano. He knew it'd been dormant for a good two-hundred years and had learned in geography, it hadn't erupted since 1690. Meaning it wasn't supposed to now.

"I think I know what's making it act this way" Rocky commented and looked around, hoping to find someone who would take him to the top of the volcano so he could retrieve what was inside.

"You, you're not from around here are you?" a boy asked him in Spanish, the accent flawless to Rocky's ears though it took him a bit to remember his own Spanish since he only used it at home.

"Can you take me to the top of your volcano?" Rocky replied after a few minutes of brain racking, although he knew his accent wasn't flawless, it knew it was pretty damn close.

"Si, trying to find what landed inside I see. I am Pablo DeSantos, at your service" the boy said with a bow, causing Rocky to laugh and wonder if this boy was an ancestor of his, but would figure that out later, right now he had a Sub-Crystal to find.

The two traveled down the village road into the tropical forest at the base of the volcano where it was darker because of the trees surrounding the place. They could hear snakes hissing from the trees above, along with chirps and cricket noises and maybe the occasional woodpecker as they walked along the forest bed.

As they neared the top of the volcano, the two started to feel incredible warm as the heat from the magma inside was released through hairline cracks in the volcano's mountain form. Pablo seemed to be getting dizzy from the sweltering heat, something Rocky was only just starting to feel because he lived in the Californian sun twenty-four-seven.

"Pablo, are you okay? You could return to your village" Rocky said as the other boy started to lag behind him as they neared the top of the volcano, soon they would be at the mouth.

"No, I want to stay and watch you get what's inside" he replied, determined to keep going for the sake of his home in case something happened to Rocky, which luckily didn't happen.

"I need to go inside the volcano, but I have no rope. Can you hold my legs and lower me down?" Rocky asked, suddenly glad Pablo had decided to stay with him, though he had a feeling he would've done so anyway.

"Si, I will lower you down by the ankles. The volcano should stop acting up after you find what's inside" he answered and with that, Rocky climbed head first over the edge, making sure Pablo had a tight hold on his ankles and then proceeded to get the Blue Sub-Crystal. After almost falling inside, Rocky's fingers grabbed hold of the shard and the volcano instantly stopped all activity.

"Sweet, I'm coming home guys" Rocky cheered in English as he and Pablo started running back down the side of the inactive volcano back towards the village where he hoped to find a way back to Angel Grove.

Korea, 1912…

Adam landed in twentieth century Lower-Korea and immediately knew things would not be good. Korea was not the friendliest of places, but since he was of Korean heritage and knew the language, he figured he'd make out better than most people.

"You there, I see the Frog Spirit within you boy. Who are you?" an old voice called out to him from behind and he turned to see and elderly man holding a wooden staff to support himself with, his hair white and shoulder-length, his thin white mustache hanging down over his chin and he had eyes wrinkled and ageless.

"My name is Adam, I'm here on a quest to find something" he replied, keeping out the fact that he was a power ranger even though this man could see his Ninjetti Spirit, he'd made Zordon a promise, he wasn't about to break it.

"You're here to steal the powers of my people, aren't you? Why else would you be dressed as such?" the elder man said, referring to Adam's black attire which he'd become accustom to wearing since becoming black ranger.

"No, not at all, I'm searching for a green crystal shard. I need it to help others back home" Adam argued, trying to get the point across that he was no thief, only a teenager in a child's body who needed the Sub-Crystal to help Angel Grove and protect his love.

"See that there waterfall? It knows the truth that lies in a person's heart, if you can reach it before sun-down, what you are searching for will come to you" the man told him pointing into the distance where he could hear the sounds of the water hitting the rocks.

Adam set off, unaware that the man would be following him to test his worth of whether or not he should receive what it was he guarded. If this boy was who he claimed to be, he had no doubt he was pure, but it was always better to be sure than to let evil forces win. As Adam neared the falls, the sun was beginning to set; he only had to get across the water to the falls itself. He could tell the old man was following him, what he didn't know, was why. Then it hit him, something he'd been told as a child once from his grandfather, that in these times there were a few with magic, but the most famous of all, was the elder Kiyogi who was said to test people with a waterfall. If this man truly was Kiyogi the elder who possessed magic, then it wasn't a surprise he could see Adam's Frog Spirit.

As he stood at the edge of the waterfall's pond, he could see something glinting in the light that had a green sparkle to it, he knew it had to be the Green Zeo Sub-Crystal that he was looking for and he wondered if that meant there wasn't going to be a black ranger anymore.

He could see a path of rocks leading to the falls itself but they varied in size and distance across the water, they weren't even in a straight line. He could see something swimming in the water bellow and knew that if he wanted to stay alive, he couldn't go into the water.

"Keri, if I don't make it through, know that I will always love you" he declared aloud before jumping to the first rock.

He had reached the middle of the pond without anything going wrong but the rocks were becoming further and further apart from one another and as he started nearing the falls, he was barely just making it onto the rocks. As he jumped to the second-last one, he slipped as he landed, falling backwards into the water.

Surfacing, he decided to swim to the last rock, even with the creature in the water, he'd risked his life everyday to save Angel Grove, today would be no different. Sputtering, he climbed onto the rock that was directly underneath the falls just as teeth snapped in the empty space he'd been in. Reaching into the falls, his small fingers wrapped around the Sub-Crystal, teleporting him back to dry land where Kiyogi stood waiting for him.

"I see the Frog still enjoys playing leap-frog. Your courage and determination even in the face of the unknown danger allowed you to pull through for your friends, your people and that little lady of yours" Kiyogi said with a chuckle, he'd heard what Adam had said before he began his journey across the water.

"Thank you. I'm coming home Keri" he whispered after thanking the elderly man who vanished into the waterfalls mist allowing Adam to start his journey to find his way home.

Angel Grove, Present Day…

"Alpha, what's wrong with them? We're getting creamed" Keri said as she monitored the battle through the Viewing Globe, the alien rangers had started out well but they seemed to be wearing out quickly. Jason was the only one not tuckered out but he was now doing the majority of the fighting.

"You should worry about yourself Keri, seeing as you're all alone with no one to protect you" an angry voice said from behind her and she turned to see Goldar, sword drawn and eyes flashing as he started advancing from the doorway.

"Don't count on that Goldar" she said and drew something from her boots which she'd placed there shortly after the others had become children and Jason had left her alone in the Command Center.

"You think you can defeat me? I am the great Goldar, your cousin Jason can't even defeat me" he laughed as she held her chosen weapons in front of her, a pair of Sais which she had mastered when she was twelve after her mom had started leaving her alone more and more, she felt she needed to know how to defend herself, it was a good thing she'd taken them up too, especially now.

"You weren't worth his time, and seeing as how you're only here to destroy us, it's the only reason I'm giving you my time" she taunted as the monkey attacked, wielding the sword in both hands, which she easily blocked with one of her Sais and threw him back.

Alpha hid in the corner at the duel began, Zordon making sure that he knew what was going on incase something should happen, although he prayed nothing did. You could only bring back someone once using the Great Power, and Keri had had her one time only chance, she couldn't afford to let anything happen to her now. With the alien rangers and Jason fighting Rita and Zedd's monsters and the others away on their quest, there was no one to assist the young girl defending the Command Center.

"I don't know how you got in here Goldar, but I'm sending you back to hell" Keri cried as she kicked Goldar in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall, stunning him and with a push of a button, Keri teleported him into a volcano mouth where he fell into the fiery molten magma and perished.

"Keri, you must rest. If Jason finds out what's happened, then he will insist on staying here instead of helping the alien rangers" Alpha said as he came out of hiding and went over to the young girl who was breathing heavily.

"She'll be alright Alpha, I'm just surprised to see she knew what the buttons on the control panel does" a familiar voice said and the trio looked over to see Billy standing there, looking as though he hadn't been nine-years-old at all. In fact, it looked as though he'd never left.

"Billy, aren't you supposed…" Keri started but Billy held his hand in the air as he came and crouched down next to her, helping her stand back up with a sad look in his eyes.

"No, Tommy and the others are to possess them. I'm needed here in the Command Center more than I'm needed on the battlefield. I'm giving up my chance so that someone else can have it, I've paid my dues as a ranger and now I can help them when they need it, not when I have time" Billy explained, his quest had led him into the supposed future where he saw all the technology he would build to help the rangers verses what he could build as a ranger, the former outweighed the later and he decided to return home. He had used a device he'd built to return to normal size and figured that if Jason was helping the rangers Zordon had sent for, Keri was unprotected.

"Such an admirable thing to do, too bad none of you will survive because of it" a menacing voice said from the Viewing Globe where Lord Zedd had decided to infiltrate and from which he held his staff which had energy surging around it.

"Billy, teleport Jason and the alien rangers back here. Now!" she ordered and the blue garbed teen immediately started pressing buttons on the consol, locking onto the six rangers and jamming down the teleportation button.

"What the? Why were we brought here?" Cestro asked before spotting Zedd in the Globe which he'd infiltrated and was in the process of powering up his staff.

"Destroy the Globe before he starts firing at us" Delphine commanded, but it was too late and Keri sensing this, sent them along with Billy, back into Angel Grove before he could hit them.

Africa, 1922…

Tanya had found herself in an African village full of sad and poorly nourished people. She didn't know where to start looking for her piece of the Sub-Crystal, but she knew she would find an answer in the village. The people regarded her strangely, unsure of what to make of the stranger in their land, especially a child. All the children of their village were already gone; they'd been sold for slaves on the Black Market in the America's.

"Child, I know not where you came from, but I suggest ye return quickly, lest you be caught and sold as well" a young African woman no older than twenty-three told Tanya when the two passed each other on the street.

"I can't go back until I find something that belongs to my mentor" she replied, almost slipping and mentioning Zordon's name to the woman.

"Ye must be after the Lion's Thorn. It appeared from no where and it be stuck in a lion's paw ever sense. Ye must be daft child to search for it" the woman commented, pointing out of the village to where the lion was rumored to have taken up its domain while it waited for its next meal.

With her head held high, Tanya set off towards where the Sub-Crystal lay. In the paw of a lion, stuck in it like a thorn, reminding her of the fable, The Lion and The Mouse.

"Only I don't intend to end up the lion's dinner" she commented aloud to herself as she trekked out of the village, keeping an eye out for slave captors.

She wished she could help them, but as a child she couldn't morph and it'd be foolish to get caught and endanger the mission. Soon, she spotted the lion, lying in the long grass; its eyes alert for prey and its gaze was slowly fixing on Tanya.

"Look, I'll help you if you don't eat me" she bartered as she stepped up to the creature, her hand outstretched as she got closer to him and then he moved suddenly.

To her surprise, instead of trying to eat her, it rolled over, its paw with the Sub-Crystal embedded into it outstretched. She gently pried the Yellow Crystal out of its paw and tore off a part of her shirt to wrap the small wound in.

'Thank you noble human, not many would help a beast such as I. I am Farel, this is my domain. Is there anyway I can repay you?' the lion spoke within her mind, surprising her but since Africa was her home, he could be her animal spirit for all she knew.

"Can you protect the villages from slave captors? The white slave traders will build upon your land if they gain complete control" Tanya told Farel, hoping he'd see both sides of the coin if he helped protect the African people.

'I shall try' he replied and with that, Tanya headed back with the Yellow Sub-Crystal, trying to get home.

Australia, 2030…

Kat could recognize her homeland but it was definitely different. The town she was in didn't look like the one's she was used to, nor were they tribal villages from the past.

"I think I'm not in the present anymore" she muttered as she looked around in awe until a shadow descended upon her.

"I see you finally made it, I guess Master Vile does know how to ruin a day" a female Australian voice said and Kat looked over to see a tall blond teenager in a pink full-body suit and black calf boots standing over her.

"You know me?" she asked, she'd never seen this girl before, but she looked somewhat familiar somehow.

"I'm Agatha, heir of the Pink Powers and your great-granddaughter. You told me in your past to wait for you in my future to help you find the Pink Sub-Crystal" Agatha explained, leading her future great-grandmother away from the densely populated area before disappearing, leaving Kat alone on the street.

"Well my descendant's real useful it seems" she muttered as she heard a scream and upon instinct, she reacted.

"Thief! That man stole my purse!" an old woman cried, pointing in the direction the man had gone in.

Without thinking, Kat went after the man, forgetting she was in the body of a nine-year-old child. This was her homeland and she refused to let anyone threaten it. As Katherine tore down the streets, she backed the man into a dead-end alley and stopped a few feet away, ready to pounce. Until the man started laughing and Agatha appeared again.

"Very well done Katherine, I give this to you for there is true goodness in your heart" she said and handed her the Pink Sub-Crystal which Kat took and as soon as she did, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya and herself were restored to their proper ages and were pulled from their quest places and transported back to Angel Grove.

Angel Grove, Present Day…

Five beams of coloured light deposited the teens near the alien ranger, Billy and Jason instead of in the Command Center where they had been aiming for.

"I see you've returned, unfortunately, you're a little late" Tideus said, pointing to where the Command Center was, lightning flashing around the place, trying to destroy it, but it was being reflected somehow.

No on was outside the building, which meant they were protecting it from the inside. The rangers let the Sub-Crystals float out of their hands and come together, forming the Zeo Crystals, their new source of power.

"You guys ready? Let's do it! It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy cried and the new morphing sequence began as the Zeonizers appeared on their wrists.

"Zeo Ranger I- Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II- Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III- Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV- Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V- Red!"

Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Tommy chanted, invoking their new powers to help them into the Command Center.

Inside…

From her heart the light poured from, yet she didn't fully summon the Crystal's power, not until she knew the others were safe. She'd felt their return and a strong energy pulse as they morphed. The Ninjetti Crystal may have changed her outer appearance to what she truly looked like, ankle-length brown hair with silver shines within it, a strapless floor-length lavender dress that exposed her birth mark of a crescent moon on her right shoulder blade, but it could never change what was felt within her heart or soul. She was protecting earth's last hope from being destroyed by Zedd, Rita and Vile's combined attacks until she could banish them like she did Goldar. When they entered the room, in an awed state they removed their helmets, placing them on various consoles.

"Keri, don't you dare use that Crystal! That's an order!" Tommy commanded, but it was too late, with them here she needed to destroy the trio of villains so they could focus on the approaching evil and stop it before it arrived.

_People tell me, you stay where you belong_

_But all my life I've tried, to prove them wrong_

_They say I'm looking for, something that can't be found_

_They say I'm missing out, my feet don't touch the ground_

"Power Rangers chosen by Zordon, you must find a way to counter the approaching evil before they reach earth. Rita, Zedd and Vile will no longer be a threat to any world" she told them, an echo resounding in her voice as time seemed to become still around them, silver wisps drifting around the room.

_But there are moments_

_When you can't deny what's true_

_Just an ordinary day_

_Like when I met you_

"You can't do this cuz, you can't let evil be the thing that takes your life away from us" Jason argued as the alien rangers entered the doorway, Aurico regretting how he'd treated her earlier as he saw the sacrifice she was willing to make now.

_It's funny how life can take new meaning_

_You came and changed what I believe in_

_The world on the outside's trying to pull me in_

_But they can't touch me cause I've got you_

"You have all you will need to defend earth. Trust it, my power will protect you as well as earth, you'll just have to find it" she replied, her body becoming translucent silver, purple shadows falling amongst it.

_I want to thank you_

_For all of the things you've done_

_The most for choosing me_

_To be the one_

"We need you here with us Keri. Protect us with your wisdom, not your power" Kat pleaded, tears shining in her eyes, along with Adam, Jason and Tanya. They were losing a friend, a cousin and a love all at the same time and it was breaking their hearts.

_It's funny how life can take new meaning_

_You came and changed what I believe in_

_The world on the outside's trying to pull me in_

_But they can't touch me cause I've got you_

"Others will come for me as long as Rita and Zedd are alive, I need to seal them away forever if there is even a small chance for peace because of it I will take it for earth" she argued, Rita would let anyone she knew know of the true identity of the Ninjetti Crystal Holder, with her around there would never be peace.

_And it hits me when I reach for you_

_That I'm afraid you won't be there_

_Maybe I am in too deep_

_But I don't care_

"What about me Keri? Will it be so bad that you feel the need to leave me? I love you and I can't live without you" Adam confessed as the girl before him started disappearing from the ground up, the translucent dress billowing as the Crystal's power whipped around it.

_I'm right where I belong_

_I've got you_

_Love will prove them wrong_

_I've got you yeah_

_You can't deny what true, no_

_They can't touch me, baby_

"Even in death Adam, I will never leave you. If I only have thirty-seconds to live, this is how I'd want to live them, starring into your eyes" she announced lovingly, the remaining part of her drifting over to him and she placed either hand on each cheek and kissed him, her tears shining as they melded with the specks of her fading silver and lavender translucent body as she pulled away, looking him in the eye as she fell away into star dust.

_Now that I've got you_

_I've got you, I've got you_

_Right where I belong_

_Oh yeah, I've got you baby_

_Love will prove them wrong_

_You can't deny what's true_

_No they can't touch me _

_Cause I've, got you_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Could It Be

The skies looked ready to open up as a young man dressed in black surrounded by his friends placed a bunch of lilacs outside the pass to the Command Center. There wasn't a dry eye in sight, though some did try to hold back the pearlescent tears in order to be strong for the two who were mourning the most about the loss of a young maiden who risked all to bring peace to their world. It had been reported that not only were Zedd, Vile and Rita gone, but her power had expanded and destroyed whatever it was that had been approaching the solar system.

There was to be a celebration that night to thank the power rangers and alien rangers, but what good was it going to be if the city didn't even know of the loss that had gained them their peace. The true heroine of the city would never get the proper thanks she deserved; only the rangers would know of the sacrifice she'd made for the sake of peace.

Jason and Adam had been hit the hardest by the loss, the others could feel not only their hearts breaking, but their friends as well as shock set in. It didn't seem fair and it didn't seem right that they both lost someone special that night. The alien rangers had left shortly after, paying their respects before their departure home to Aquitar, even Aurico. The only thing that remained to serve as a reminder to the rangers, was the replica Coin Billy, Zordon and Alpha had made for her Christmas present which Adam now held inside his pocket.

"Keri was a good friend, a loyal and trustworthy person to have around. I know some of us regret the fact she was lost because of the journey to find the Sub-Crystals and the stream of monsters left the base unprotected, but I know she doesn't blame you. We were the only people in her life I've known her to care so much for. She loved life, she loved her friends and most importantly, she loved Adam. So dear cousin, to you we dedicate peace to and we'll make sure the ranger world never forgets you" Jason said and lit a stick of incense, placing it in the sand next to the lilacs Adam had laid on the opening to the pass.

Millions of miles away, the writing on the bottom of a stone seal began to glow gold word by word, the text old and ancient. With all the words aglow, the script flashed brilliantly, catching the eye of someone a few miles away on a stone plateau. Star dust spiraled down upon the plateau floor as the ruins began to magically rebuild themselves, the Ancient Ninjetti Temple coming back to life in all its glory.

"So the prophecy has come to pass, the power has returned and with it the restoration of the Temple" the wise, ageless warrior whispered as she now stood inside the grand Temple's atrium, the stone walls adorned with everlasting lilacs and orchids, water pouring from spouts yet it never reached the ground and the flow was endless.

In the brilliant marble floor lay the insignia of the Great Power, the six sacred animals of the Ninjetti embedded into it. Near the back of the Temple, the floor split into a higher level and was adorned with a diamond throne which reflected sunlight into spectral colours like a prism. Chiseled into the throne head was a lilac, with a violet on either side along with the sides of the armrests near the top. A silver orb lay on the right and a purple orb lay on the left.

A silver spectral fox sat on the right side of the throne as the star dust formed into a young maiden in a lavender gown, silver satin slippers and a silver shawl attached to a silver band which rested on each middle finger, her ankle-length brown hair adorned with intertwined lilacs and blue pansies at the crown of her head.

"Welcome home, your highness" Dulcea said, bowing her head in respect as the maiden opened her hazel eyes.

"My loyal servant and trusted friend, how long as it been since I left?" she asked, she did not know of anything that had happened since Ivan Ooze was locked into a hyper-lock chamber, her lives had already passed her by and she knew none of them.

"Six-thousand years my liege, that is how long you've been away on earth. To be most honest your highness, I did not expect your return so soon" Dulcea replied, she'd heard of everything the princess had been doing on earth and how she'd found friends and fallen in love. She thought she would never leave at all.

Angel Grove…

Three days had past since then and Adam was falling apart. He ached to hear her voice, her gentle, musical laughter at something stupid that he did. His body longed to hold her tightly in his arms, her long, soft hair twisted beneath his fingers. In finality, he wanted more than a memory to cling to, to just having to settle with reminiscing and photos. He wanted her. Soft skin and breathing, he wanted…no…needed her back inside his life and he was determined to find a way.

Command Center…

"Zordon, I've picked up on an incoming message from Phados, it seems Dulcea has something she needs to tell us" Alpha announced as he and Billy worked to repair some of the leftover damage caused by Zedd and Rita.

"Teleport the rangers here immediately, including Jason. Knowing Dulcea, she's more than likely heard what has happened" Zordon ordered and in an instant, six beams of light teleported inside the main chamber just before Dulcea appeared on the Viewing Globe.

"Rangers, I was not completely honest with you last we spoke. There was a prophecy that predicted what would happen to Keri if she did use the Crystal and you have seen it before" Dulcea began as the rangers, Jason, Billy and Zordon listened intently to what the warrior was saying.

"We have? When was this?" Rocky asked, he and the other male rangers, including Billy, were the only ones left from the original team yet they couldn't recall a prophecy.

"Inside the monolith where the Great Power rests, do you remember the ancient writing on the bottom?" she explained, they'd seen it; they just couldn't read it since it was in Phadocian text.

"What does it say?" Kat asked, even without being on the journey, she'd heard all about it and if it was talking about Keri, a girl who'd forgiven her instantly, than she wanted to know about it.

"It says: '_Through the dark shall shine the light, before it fades to stardust. Home again she shall return, the princess of the universe. Her memory lost from hence she left, only to return when love's felt again. Her reign shall last forevermore, on a chosen planet's terra floor._' Until now I figured it spoke of another but Keri is the Phadocian princess who holds power over the universe. She's here on Phados, but her life with you is locked away in her mind. I know you will come for her, however, I must warn you that in her domain with her former memory instead of her present, she's extremely powerful. Tread cautiously to the Ninjetti Temple, for the ruins are a sanctuary again" Dulcea told them and then faded from the Globe, her blessing presiding over them as they turned back to their leader for guidance.

"I cannot in good conscience let all of you go, you must decide among yourselves who is going along with Jason and Adam. Three of you must stay here to defend earth while they are gone" Zordon advised them before they all turned to each other in order to decide.

"Tommy, we think you should go with them, between you and Adam, you two know more about Kimberly and Aisha to help kick start that brain of hers" Rocky said after a few minutes of silent thinking, the others laughing as they recalled a few brawls the two had gotten into over who was smarter and stronger.

"If you guys are sure. You're in charge Rocko, don't destroy the place, okay man?" he said and as he went to join his best friends, Billy set the coordinates and teleported the trio to Phados.

Phados…

The setting sun's rays reflected off of the diamond throne, prism colours casting themselves on the floor as the maiden sat atop, hand on either orb while the fox sat patently on her right side, tail swishing as its eyes became alerted by seemingly invisible energy making its way into the room. The signature was a bit a ways, but the breeze was billowing traces of it into the atrium. Sniffing the air, it looked over to the maiden, who could tell someone else was on their planet, someone uninvited. Nodding her head, the fox left the maiden's side and went in search of the unwelcome guests along with the master warrior Dulcea.

"It seems someone knows of my return" the maiden whispered, the orb under her left hand glowing as her eyes became a translucent blue colour, the power awarding her sight over her land where she found the strangers about a mile out form the Temple. "And it looks as though they've been here before in my absence" she concluded as she observed the trio, who appeared to know where they were going.

Outside The Temple, One Mile Out…

The trio made its way towards where the ruins used to lay, even from this far out they could see the Temple, tall and majestic with smoke lightly filtering out the windows from the inside torches. Although Jason had never been here before, he didn't bother to stop and look around like he might have done if it wasn't his cousin sitting up there after she was supposedly supposed to be dead. Dulcea had cautioned them to tread carefully, but none of them had run into anything so far, did Keri even know they were here yet, or was she just bidding her time.

"Hey guys, look" Tommy chided, breaking the silence as he pointed up to something on the cliff above, the familiarity of it matched by the silver colouring and shape.

"Keri's animal spirit" Adam concluded as they looked at it watching them, its keen eyes baring into them as hazel eyes appeared in the sky behind it before they glowed the translucent blue colour.

"Intruders of Phados, I will warn you only once to go back to wherever it is you came from. You are not welcome here" she told them, he voice falling all over the vast planet that she ruled, the fox sitting still as if waiting for its orders.

"We can't go back yet" Jason answered and the blue eyes flashed in furry, the wind picking up speed as they did so.

"Your fate is decided" she replied, her eyes fading from their view as the sky grew prematurely dark and the air gusted around them viciously. The silver fox was the only source of light on the darkening planet aside from the faint glows coming from the Temple windows.

"Anyone up for a run before anything else happens?" Adam rhetoricalized but the others nodded their heads in compliance and the trio took off at a faster pace, hoping to reach the Temple before something else happened.

Later…

The boys made it to the outside of the Temple without any other occurrences and were wondering whether or not her threat would be followed up upon. They'd been amazed by what she was capable of already and were almost afraid to learn more of what her ancient abilities were.

"Be careful guys, who knows what's inside now that it's standing again" Tommy told them before cautiously pushing the heavy doors open, torches flickering with the sudden breezy movement. The marble floor echoed with their footsteps as they moved down the dimly lit corridors, alert for any sudden movement or secret traps.

"This is too easy you guys" Jason whispered, he knew his cousin well and even if she wasn't herself, she would always follow up on a threat.

The sound of an arrow being released from a bow snapped then to attention as dozens of darts flew across the room, causing Adam and Tommy to step back again.

"Tuck and crawl?" Adam suggested but before they could even begin to do so, the marble floor split and spikes rose an inch off the ground.

"Well, anyone here know how to fly?" Tommy rhetoricalized as he and the others looked at each other in sheer disbelief.

"Rangers, I will tell you how to reach the atrium, but you mustn't mention a word about my helping you. She's angry enough as it is and I wish you to succeed in returning her to normal. If things get too bad, then I will step in to help you" a familiar voice said from the shadows, halting the boys as they listened intently to the warrior.

Atrium…

Livid. That was the best word to use to describe how she was feeling that three humans were running rampant on her planet and inside her Temple. She didn't know what had happened the sixty centuries she was on Earth, but it seemed Dulcea had let outsiders onto the planet. The Monolith was missing a portion of the power it'd held and the stone guards were gone; indeed someone had destroyed them and tapped into the Power. As she gathered her thoughts about things around her, someone entered the atrium.

"I see you're still alive. Come to avenge your companion's deaths?" she taunted, hoping the long haired teen before her would attempt something drastic as she descended from her throne and faced him.

"Keri, you need to stop this and come home. I mean you let us believe you were dead" Tommy began as two silhouettes moved on either side of the room behind a pillar matching closely with Corinthian style on Earth but had flowers instead of leaves.

"I will not be dictated to by a mortal!" she yelled just as Adam and Jason came out of hiding and tried to sneak up on her but she raised both hands as her eyes flashed blue. The two found themselves pinned to either wall by sheer, electrified force.

"Didn't see that coming" Jason commented as he and Adam were unceremoniously dropped onto the ground bellow, Tommy visually checking if they were alright since him moving seemed to be a bad idea at the moment.

"My liege, please, I beg you to stop. They are the one's chosen by Zordon" Dulcea cried out, stepping between Keri and the rangers as to protect them from the attacks she was issuing.

"Zordon? He's still on Earth than?" she asked, the trio noticing now that she was calm, he voice had a slight accent to it like Dulcea.

"You weren't lying when you said she doesn't remember us" Adam commented, crestfallen that his girlfriend had no idea who he was other than someone from earth.

"No Adam, I wasn't" Dulcea replied, feeling the sorrow in his voice that was coming from his mournful soul and aching heart.

"You might want to sit down, we've got a lot to fill you in on" Jason remarked, gesturing to the throne behind Keri and with the snap of her finger she was again sitting upon it, but the four were seated around a table with her.

"Start talking and leave nothing out" she commanded, looking pointedly at Dulcea as she did, she wanted no more surprises.

Hours Later…

All five had retired for the night after a long discussion and occasional argument. Even though Keri couldn't recall her own memories of what had transpired, she felt a strong bond to Jason and even a stronger attachment to Adam. She knew on earth Jason was her cousin, but what had Adam been to her if they weren't related. As she pondered the event while putting in four ties to bind her long hair with, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" she called, her brush caressing the last bit of free hair before she put the last tie in. the door eased open as the person on the other side walked through into her bed chamber, a smirk on his face as he recalled a line they'd read once – Vanity, thy name is woman.

"Nice room, real silk?" Adam asked, motioning to the curtains hanging around the four-poster bed as he shut the door behind him.

"A gift from Karova, its something similar to silk I believe. Is there something wrong?" Keri replied, standing from the chair she'd been sitting on while brushing her hair.

"You could say that I guess. Someone really special to me has forgotten important memories. I'm hoping this will help" he answered and swept her in his arms, capturing her lips before she could protest.

Like fireworks going off in her head, her entire life came hurdling back to her. From how she met Adam to finding out who she truly was to the specific conversation they'd had to her sacrifice to save them and earth while they'd been hunting for the Sub-Crystals. Everything came back; it was like someone turned on the high powered lights and blasted away the fog. Her ancient self was banished to the deepest corner of her mind for her time was up.

"Adam? How long ago did we have that talk?" she asked after he broke the kiss, a smile on his face as he saw the girl in front of him was his girlfriend again.

"I forget" he replied and swept in for another kiss, grinning all the while as she smiled for him again.

As Selena, Phados' moon shone brightly overhead, two lovers reunited while the other three inside the Temple slept, unaware that on that very night, fervent emotion entranced the starlit sky.

Next Day…

The mid-morning sun streamed through the open window, the curtains swaying in the gentle breeze as two body's lay wrapped around one another, the smaller one snuggles into the stronger one, unaware that two friends were down the hall and heading their way.

"Keri, have you seen Adam?" the last word dwindling from Tommy's mouth as he saw the image before him.

"Oh. My. God. Keri!" Jason yelled, jolting the two awake, Keri dragging the bed sheet up tightly around her frame.

"Jason, get out!" she screeched and with the frantic wave of her arm, swept the duo out of the room and slammed the door shut, the bolt sliding into place.

"Keri, open the door!" her cousin shouted from the other side, pounding on it as if to will her to open it.

"Jason, I'm gonna kill you! Haven't you two ever heard of knocking?" she chastised as she and Adam scrambled to get dressed, though it was difficult to find where they'd thrown their clothes.

"Way to go man, wait 'till Rocky and Billy hear about this" Tommy teased and they heard a tell-tale cry of pain as Jase socked him one.

"Just shut up man" Adam replied, looking over at his girlfriend, the bed sheet wrapped tightly around her as she muttered curse words under her breath towards her cousin. Even with this though, the couple held no regrets or second thoughts of their actions, it was what they had wanted and damn Jason if he felt otherwise.

Earth…

Four beams of coloured light touched down inside the Command Center, the purple and green lights seemingly close to each other as it revealed the loving duo. The gold light dissipated to expose a fuming Jason while the red light deposited a laughing Tommy tried to consol his friend. Keri had refused to speak to Jason for three hours after they'd been found; she said it was for his own safety that she didn't talk to him, lest she murdered him. They looked around them, finding smoldering pieces of a building from one of the downtown section. Something had happened while they were away.

"Zordon, this is Tommy. Come in" the leader of the ranger team said into his communicator but got static as a reply, he looked up to the others with concerned eyes.

"Something's wrong" Keri said, her eyes glazing over as she felt something tugging on her foreboding powers, like they were trying to rip them from her body.

"Keri? What is it? What's wrong?" Adam asked, noticing her body start to waver slightly and then suddenly pass out completely, luckily, Adam caught her before she hit her head on the ground bellow.

"I don't know what's going on, but I suggest we find out" Jason remarked, helping Adam lift his cousin onto her boyfriend's back while Tommy tried to reach the other three rangers.

Elsewhere in the M-67 Galaxy…

"Our suspicions have been confirmed, they've landed on earth. The rest of their rangers have arrived back, along with the Chosen" a tall, middle ages man said as he circled a table inside the conference room, three others listening intently to his words.

"With the Chosen that close to the enemy, she will be unable to help them this time. They are against a formidable foe, they'll need help" the eighteen year old with stripped blond and brown hair replied, the short haired blond next to him nodding in agreement.

"I will assist them for now, but I will not be able to sustain my life-force for long in their atmosphere. If need be, I will give a former my power for as long as their body can sustain it. Hopefully by then, the enemy will be destroyed" the regal looking twenty year old remarked, standing from his chair and leaving the room, as the ruler of his people, he had an obligation to uphold.

Earth…

The silver indecent light descended upon the fallen wreckage of Angel Grove. In the past, the Chosen, had she not been living on earth for so long and given a life of her own, would have been obligated to swear a formal allegiance to him. Under the circumstances however, he was partially glad she was able to be free from former restrictions placed upon her long ago. That was however, until he saw her gentle face from afar as Adam and the others tried to make their way towards Billy's garage where they knew their ride lay.

"Who are you?" Jason asked as he saw Trey, him and Tommy preparing to fight to protect Keri and shield Adam who was carrying her.

"I'm Prince Trey from the planet Triforia in the M-67 galaxy. I'm here to help" he said holding his hands in surrender, royal blue cape billowing in the breeze. Adam's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the way this stranger was looking at his girlfriend, the adoration evident in his eyes.

"You know who's done this don't you?" Tommy said, inclining his head towards the Triforian as he did so, this guy knew more than they did.

"Yes, is there a place I can explain it to you? It's best not to talk in the open" Trey replied stepping closer to them into the light where they could see him better.

"Come on, we're trying to get there now. We'd teleport, but something's blocking our ability to do so" Jason said as Tommy lifted the garage door open to reveal the Radbug inside that Billy created for emergencies such as this.

"How charming…what is it exactly?" Trey asked when he saw the white bug that Adam was carefully putting his girlfriend into the back so her head was lying in his lap and her legs rested in Jason's.

"This Trey, is our ticket to the others" Adam answered, glad he was going to win over Trey at any challenge placed by him, including the one with his girlfriend.

Twenty Minutes Later…

The sun hung low on the desert sand as Jason and Tommy tried to open the doors to the inside of the Command Center. Adam kept Keri inside the Radbug where the AC kept her cool since she'd developed a fever during the commotion and kept her propped up against him. Trey sat on a rock watching the two best friends pry open the door. He would help them but it seemed anyone without a recognized power signature was deterred, so he was left on the sidelines instead; wistfully thinking of the Phadocian-Earth girl.

Adam was also thinking of Keri, but in the sense of worry and fear, he'd never seen her like this before. She was so pale and feverish, he swore he saw a flash of energy escape from her. And Trey had yet to tell them anything about what they were facing.

"Hey guys! We're in!" Jason yelled from the Center's doors above them, Zordon had built the Command Center on an incline.

The group made its way into the Center, keeping their guard up incase something lurked inside. Keri's deep, heavy breaths were the only sound as they trekked forward through the darkness. They entered into the main chamber to find a motionless Alpha and an empty inter-dimensional tube. Tommy and Jason carried in one of the gurneys from the Medical Chamber so Adam could place her in a comfortable spot where they could also keep an eye on her.

"Now, you owe us some answers. I want to know everything that's going on" Tommy said once everyone was settled in, Trey across from the three rangers with Adam and Jason within closets reach of Keri.

"As you know I am from the M-67 galaxy. My planet of Triforia is in alliance with Karova or KO-35. Recently, a common enemy within the M-67 galaxy, known as Dark Spectra, has formed his own alliances with other evil dictators. One has been sent here on a mission to destroy your planet along with the Earth rangers. To my knowledge, Dark Spectra believes the Chosen to be either dead or a complete myth; however, if he learns of her he will send multiple alliance members after her. The one that currently invading your planet is Scorceana; Scorpina's older, wiser and deadlier sister. Her lingering poison is what's likely causing part of Lady Keri's energy to drain away" Trey explained to them, Adam looking a bit peeved at how Trey was addressing Keri. Almost like he was trying to win her over in her sleep.

Dream…

She'd felt something ripping her powers from her core and had plunged into darkness. Her body felt safe though and she knew Adam and Jason, hell even Tommy, would keep her protected. That's not why she felt a foreboding sense of lurking darkness; no that was being caused by the images seen shortly before she passed out. It started when her eyes had glazed over and she saw flashes that Scorceana wanted her to. The evil bitch wanted her to suffer pain and she had succeeded. But only physically. The mental damage Scorceana wanted was fully based on pre-composed lies and she fought against them all. Leading her to this. She'd fallen inside the deepest cavern of her mind, finding herself naked in a field of violet roses. The soil cool and soft enough to leave light heel indentations beneath her feet.

'_Sister, why have you journeyed here?'_ the question fluttered in the air around her, seeming to have come from her right, she turned to find the source. Her hazel eyes starred back at her, the purple halter dress nearly see-through on her twin's body as she sat in a seemingly erotic position on a lounge.

'_Am I pleasing to you? I should be, I am after all, your desires. The one that tempts you into eating the ice-cream or having a steamy night with Adam. Oh don't look at me that way, not everybody's as innocent as they claim. Not even you'_ Desire told her, running a hand boldly over Keri's exposed abdominal, close to her chest.

"Are all desire's of people's minds gay, or is it just you?" Keri leered, halting Desire's hand from wandering any further.

'_My, my, such fire. Careful now or I may get a little roused and then you'll really know the meaning of pleasure' _she teased, licking her lips at the prospecting thought, Keri smirking along with her…then she smashed Desire's face in with her fist and the illusion world disappeared.

"How is it you can always see through people" Desire hissed, taking her true form as part snake, part woman.

"I can't, I just remembered the story of Adam and Eve. You may be able to tempt a mortal like Eve, but I'm Phadocian, I'm not that easy" Keri replied, kicking Desire in the stomach, the purple Ninjetti Gi covering her as it had before the illusion made her believe otherwise; the Fox emblem still glowing strong in response to the real world.

"Say goodnight Desire" she jeered and fired what power she had control over straight through the snake's twisted heart.

Real World…

The Fox Spirit had created a barrier around her, humming softly as it held strong and invisible to the others. It dissipated as its Keeper's soft hazel eyes slowly began to reveal the world around her. She kept them slightly shut, observing that she was inside the Command Center and that Adam, Jason and Tommy were talking to some person she deemed to be narcissistic and arrogant.

'Who let the Duke of Winchester in?' she thought as she looked over his questionable attire, wondering where and when he came into the picture.

"Listen, I don't care if you are a prince from some distant planet, you are not persuading Keri to leave me for your blue-blooded, girl-screaming ass!" Adam yelled suddenly at the stranger and she smiled to herself, she knew Adam would always fight for her.

"Had she grown up on Phados she would" the stranger replied and it became apparent she should wake up to prevent the impending fight, or at least to quit having some blurry multi-coloured lights flashing into her pupils.

"Whose evil, sadistic ass can I kick?" she mumbled bracing herself upwards while holding her slightly pounding head with her other arm.

"You dear cousin, are going to drive me crazy" Jason said as he mockingly glared at her before embracing her. Adam was also by her side and she saw Tommy's look of relief that she was alright. She glared at Trey though; he'd pissed off not only her, but Adam and Jason as well.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but no one but me decides what to do and who to care for!" she yelled at him and the duo hugging her stepped back and gave her a skeptic look.

"Just how long have you been awake?" Jason asked and she smiled innocently at him, indicating to him she'd heard enough.

"Thirty seconds worth, why?" she retorted and she saw Adam look a little terrified but she smiled at him reassuringly to let him know it was fine with her about what he'd said.

"Eavesdropper" Tommy muttered and her gaze shot to him as if to say 'I-heard-that'.

"Keri, this is Trey from Triforia in the M-67 Galaxy" Tommy told her in a bored tone, it was only the beginning of a long day and he knew it was only going to get worse.

"Bomb!" Keri yelled abruptly as the blinking lights she had noticed earlier revealed a rapid decreasing count-down.

"What the…?" Jason asked as he looked over to where his cousin was starring.

"Let's move it guys!" Tommy ordered as he automatically took control over the situation as Adam helped Keri quickly down from the gurney.

"Two minutes left before this whole place goes up. Jason, grab Alpha" Keri told him and he complied and lifted the lifeless robot up as they started running down the halls. The five hastily made their way out of the Command Center and into the desert heat, down the steep incline and behind the Radbug. The final seconds ticked down as the four teens watched what had been their home away from home go up in a cloud of dust and smoke into a massive fireball.

"NO!" Keri screamed, feeling the emotions of everyone around her, along with the others around her and the missing and former rangers. The sense of loss greater than any of them ever thought possible.

"Zordon. This isn't real right? It's just a nightmare" Adam said, hoping for the life of him that they were all safely unconscious in the Medical Chamber. Jason clung to his cousin who was also clinging to Adam and Tommy, seeking condolence of what appeared to be the end of all power and apparently, earth. That was, until Alpha's life force kicked in.

"Rangers, Zordon is still alive. Inside the Command Center, another level was built underground. If we can locate the entrance, then we may be able to contact the others" Alpha announced, startling Trey and bringing some sense of comfort to the others.

"We had a secret chamber and you didn't tell us!?" Keri exclaimed, letting go of the three guys to yell at the robot who'd become slightly used to the turn in her emotions by now.

"Let's just find the entrance Keri, we need to locate the others" Adam interjected, taking hold of her before his girlfriend could go off on the little robot some more.

"Adam, its right there" she pointed out, seeing the camouflaged outline of the door in the sand slightly ahead of them near where the Command Center had been.

"How did you even see that?" Jason asked as she strode over and lifted the heavy hatch open with a little trouble, but finally ended up getting it.

"Is she always this resilient?" Trey whispered as Keri surveyed her area and the stairs leading bellow.

"Everyday" Tommy replied as he saw Keri start to make her way down the narrow shaft while the others were still catching up.

"I heard that!" she hollered up and the two looked at each other with a frightened expression on their faces.

The group, including Alpha who Keri wanted to push down the stairs, traveled down the long dark narrow corridor. As the group made their way to where their mentor lay, Jason and Keri began another 'guilt match' to pass the time.

"I didn't cut down a tree so it landed on Tim's car" Keri shot at her cousin as they followed Alpha, being as he was the only source of light they were able to find.

"I didn't get my finger caught in a mouse trap – while setting it" Jason retaliated and she rattled her brain before stopping, Adam almost tripping over her.

"Liar! That was cousin Stacy and you know it!" Keri yelled back and leapt at Jason before Adam or Tommy could stop her.

"Keri, what are you doing?" Tommy asked as he watched her tackle Jason and then sit on him.

"Rules of the game. Jason used another cousin's screw-up as my own and now he has to say whatever I want him to for an hour when asked, 'Keri is the best martial artist in the family and can kick my ass'" Keri issued and waited for him to repeat it before getting off of him.

"Gentlemen, my girlfriend" Adam sighed and she whacked him in the shoulder before carrying on ahead.

Tommy had been right; this day just seemed to get longer. Jason had been released from his repetitive obligation two hours ago and Keri was refusing to speak to him or Adam. Although Tommy didn't mind the silence, he could tell that Adam's sarcastic wit had been taken to heart. He also knew that the two belonged together, he could see it in the way they connected perfectly; their actions towards one another were caring and full of love. This fight would only make them stronger and the pansy next to him wasn't going to tear them apart.

In A Cave…

Kat felt like people were pounding on her head with axes and picks. Beside her Tanya and Rocky roused themselves awake and were in as much pain as she was. Only problem, was that she didn't know where she was. Scorceana's minions had brought them here after ambushing them, but their consciousness had been wavering the whole way and she was unable to make heads or tails of where they might have taken them all. She needed to get out, warn the others that there was a bomb in the Command Center and that Scorceana had trapped Zordon in another dimension. She just hoped everyone was alright, she hoped Tommy was alright.

Corridors…

"Alpha, how much longer is this going to take? I'm freezing" Keri complained, wrapping her arms around herself as they kept walking through the passageways. She felt something fall onto her shoulders and immediately recognized it as the sweater Adam had been wearing. She was ready to tell him off but the looks in her cousin's and Tommy's eyes told her to let it go.

"It shouldn't take much longer Keri, we're almost there" Alpha replied as Keri tightened the sweater around her, it was bigger than her but it provided ample amount of warmth and comfort for her.

"Whoa, check it out you guys" Jason said as he looked at the symbols carved into the door in front of them, seven very powerful and magnificent zords were set in stone upon the doors facing. Trey was astounded at the marvel, he knew his powers were starting to slip out of his control but was confident someone here would be able to handle its power should the need arise.

The door slid open to admit them and they looked around in awe. The ranger's colours marked specially made transport tubes, including ones for Jason and Keri had been made. A round table sat in amidst the control panels with seven chairs, each with the person's respective colour markings. Across from the table was a screen which showed the destruction of the city and the continuing mayhem. Once inside, Alpha wandered away from them, this was as far as he was to take them.

"Rangers, as you know since your departure to Phados to locate Keri, Scorceana the elder sister of Scorpina has invaded Angel Grove. Rocky, Kat and Tanya fought as hard as they could yet were unable to stop her alone. They are currently being held captive in on of the off-shore caves by the lake. You must return them to safety or else Scorceana will prevail" Zordon told them as he appeared in the inter-dimensional tube, greeting them with a smile and sorrow filled eyes.

"When?" Keri asked, her eyes searching his for the answer to another question, one the others were not yet aware of.

"What do you mean when? Obviously we're leaving ASAP" Jason commented, not noticing the look on his cousin's face or the look in Zordon's eyes that she had already perceived.

Zordon looked at her with a heavy heart; he knew she would never forgive him if he left before they had an explanation, even with Scorceana destroying their city. He owed them that much, they were more than just his chosen Power Rangers, they were his family. His children even and it broke his heart to see the pain in the younger girl's eyes was only the beginning.

"Soon, but you know what to tell them if you are not back in time" Zordon told her and the other three stopped, realizing that the conversation was not pertaining to the mission at hand, but to something else entirely. Something only they knew about.

"I do, but we will come back in time. I promise you that" Keri said and walked off towards another door that lead somewhere, turning her head back to the others before opening it and stepping through.

Blackness enveloped her as the door shut of its own accord behind her, the poundings of Adam and Jason lost in the shadows as she stepped forwards even more. Without the constant use of the Ninjetti powers being pulled in different directions, she no longer had to remain the only one incapable of fighting. The Zeo Crystals were the source of the ranger's powers now and although there were only five primary ones, there hovered in front of her another one.

Purple in colour, it was comprised of the Ninjetti powers no longer in use and Phadocian magic. With Adam's sweater still tightly wrapped around her, she stretched out her hand, activating its power in response to her before grasping it tightly in the palm of her hand. Power surged through her, flowing within her veins as it awakened her already dormant powers that lay within her from her trip to Phados.

Lightning flashed around her as her eyes glowed blue for a few seconds before returning to normal. Her breathing was laborious as the power rested within her, stumbling to where the door sat; she made her way out of it into the main room. Then she collapsed into Adam's arms.

"Rangers, do not be alarmed, Keri is in no danger. When she awakens she will tell you the news but until them, you must find the others and stop Scorceana before it is too late. Trey of Triforia, should you accompany them you must abide by Tommy's leadership as the others do. Go and may the power protect you" Zordon explained as Adam and Tommy helped lay Keri across some of the chairs around the table to regain her strength.

"Let's do it guys! It's morphin' time! Zeo Ranger V- Red!"

"Zeo ranger IV- Green!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

Tommy, Adam and Trey said and morphed into their alter-egos and slid down the tubes that lead them to the Zord Docking Bay. Jason stayed behind, he would only be in their way without any powers and someone needed to stay with Keri incase something went wrong.

Caves…

The three rangers landed just outside of the entrance to the cave and peered inside. Rocky, Kat and Tanya were pacing inside and electromagnetic cage that decreased the amount of energy they could posses, meaning that morphing was out of the question.

"Adam, you need to block the energy flow of the cage. Trey, you make sure everyone gets out in one piece. I'll take care of Scorceana's cronies" Tommy said and the trio inched their way into the cave, evaluating their situation in order to create a working strategy.

Adam moved near the wall of the cave, staying within the shadows, cursing that he wasn't in black armor anymore. Trey stealthily made towards the electromagnetic cage, careful not to get too close to it for it to zap him of his morphing capabilities, but close enough to help when the cage came down.

Tommy made his way behind one of the guards and tapped it on the shoulder. He rammed his fist into its face before it could completely face him. The second guard picked up the fallen weapon and aimed it at Tommy but the blast missed as he dove to the right and aloud it to hit the cave wall behind him instead.

"This isn't going to work if the place comes crashing down upon us" Adam commented as he frantically pushed combinations of buttons as Tommy held of Scorceana's minions.

"Can't you go any faster?" Rocky asked from behind the bars to his best friend, Tommy was going to get his ass kicked if they didn't go help him soon.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Aw, screw it" Adam replied and rammed his zeo hatchet into the control panel, causing it to self destruct and the cage to disintegrate. Rocky, Kat and Tanya nodded to each other and called out their Zeonizers.

"Zeo Ranger III- Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger II- Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger I- Pink!"

Rocky, Kat and Tanya cried and morphed into their armor to help Tommy and Adam out in destroying Scorceana's minions. Once accomplished, they teleported out of the cave and back into the heart of the city to face off against the evil sorceress. Her appearance was strikingly similar to Scorpina's but her armor was silver instead of gold and her raven black hair was cropped without a stinger helmet upon her head. Instead, there was a scorpion painted on her forehead.

"All six rangers alive and present, yet none give off the energy signal I'm looking for. However it reflects most strongly off of you Green Ranger, I wonder why? Attack!" she ordered and her minions went in for the kill, but Scorceana singled off Adam to fight him.

"You love her don't you Green Ranger? It will be a pleasure killing you and watching her down herself in her grief" she taunted as the two engaged in a sword fight to the finish. The duo clashed on and on until Scorceana kicked Adam's knee in, causing him to lose his footing and his sword as he landed on the ground bellow.

"I'll make this slow and painful so all your friends can watch you die!" she growled and brought her sword down upon Adam's heart as his friends watched in disbelief…disbelief that someone new had stopped the sorceress from killing him an inch before the sword reached his heart.

"Now, now Scorceana. Play nice" the armored figure retorted as they brought Scorceana's sword back up to fighting level, their blade blocking the sorceresses' close enough to her throat.

"This isn't possible, I can't read your energy" Scorceana hissed in anger as the new ranger through her back into a pile of crates and stood waiting, sword at the ready.

"Then maybe you should find a new hobby bitch, one that doesn't involve killing people or reading them" the ranger taunted and Scorceana hurdled herself at them in rage, determined to strike them dead.

"Selena Water Strike!" the figure cried and their sword powered up and fired the blast straight through Scorceana, causing her to explode into debris as the figure turned and helped Adam off the ground before wandering over to the others.

"Last I checked Trey was wearing black armor and definitely didn't have the same anatomical structure" Tommy said as he and the others looked over the new warrior in front of them. The purple armor molded perfectly to her body as the silver lines accented it. Instead of a helmet with a visor representing her number, it was in the simple shape of a diamond and the gold that accented the collars of everyone's armor, was everyone's colour going down in thin lines creating a V shape.

"Trey ran away due to specific circumstances, he's waiting back at the Command Chamber for us. He always was a pompous royal in my opinion" she replied and teleported out in a streak of purple light, the others following right behind her.

Command Chamber…

Once the others arrived inside the Chamber to find Jason and Keri playing chess with Alpha nowhere to be found, along with Zordon. Powering down, the others combed the room for any sign of the Purple Ranger but found no trace of her. Rocky, Kat and Tanya looked around in admiration; they never thought that there would be a place for them after Scorceana told them there was a bomb ticking away in the Command Center. Guess they had been wrong.

"Rangers, I'm glad to see you've returned safely. There's something Alpha and I need to tell you. A wormhole has recently opened up connecting Earth to Eltar, I hope you understand how hard this decision is to make and that you will be happy with the new mentor we've chosen for you" Zordon told them, although only six out of seven were listening to what he was saying, the seventh already knew.

"You're leaving us? Will we ever see you again?" Kat asked as she and the others looked at Zordon with long expression on their faces at the thought of them losing the only other one alive that could be their father.

They had almost lost him times before but this time, it was truly happening and there really was nothing they could do or say to make him stay. He deserved to go back to his home and no matter how hard it hurt them, they were happy for him in the long run.

"The wormhole will be closing in five minutes, we would have told you sooner but other matters were more important" Alpha replied as he stood in front of Zordon's inter-dimensional tube as he and Zordon were enveloped in a bright light, disappearing before their eyes.

The group starred at the empty tube before turning away from it, finding Trey standing behind them. Or at least, they thought it was Trey seeing as there were three of them standing there. This didn't catch the seventh's person's attention either; they knew this already as well seeing as they had been here when he'd returned that way.

"Now this I know is Trey, what happened to you?" Jason asked as he looked at the alien prince and his duplicates, he had been elsewhere when Trey had returned earlier.

"My powers were split into three and now I am unable to morph into the Gold Ranger until I am whole again. I will return to Triforia for a cure but until then, I need someone to hold my powers until then. They are needed here" Trey, the center one, replied holding the staff in his hands, looking over the group and resting his eyes on Jason. Keri's attention was now on her cousin as she anticipated what was going to happen next, cheering him on inside.

"Jason, will you bare my power of the Gold Ranger until I am cured?" Trey continued and Tommy, Rocky and Adam smirked as Jason's face lit up like a child's on Christmas day would. He nodded and accepted the staff from Trey just as a bright light flashed within Zordon's tube. The light died down to admit a young woman with a veil covering her face and Alpha next to her.

"Alpha, we thought you'd left" Rocky said, confused by the turn of events that only Zordon was truly leaving and that Alpha would still be here with them.

"Yo, yo, yo what's up? Alpha-6 is in the house" the robot replied and the rangers glanced at each other before looking at the robot strangely. Something told them this was not their Alpha.

"Greetings rangers, I come from the planet Inquarius, my name is Dimitria. This is my assistant Alpha-6; we are pleased to meet you at last. Zordon as told us much about you" the woman inside what had once been Zordon's tube said as she hovered inside of it, her feet crossed Indian style as her brown hair flowed around her. Alpha-6 tried to make a peace sign, but with only three fingers, failed.

"Rangers, we must be going. I need to leave now if I'm to return back in time for not only my powers, but for Lady Keri as well. My father contacted me while you were gone, he can't wait for the wedding" Trey said and silence befell the room as Adam, Jason and Keri's gazes all snapped their attention to him, the later with profound anger.

"What didn't you get the first time? I'm not marrying you, I don't like you one little bit. This is my home and I'm sure as hell staying here and if your father doesn't like it, then tough" Keri rounded on him, poking him in the chest while throwing the other two parts of him to the ground.

"The Phadocian Law states that you must marry a prince of another planet, surly you're not thinking of William or Charles of England" Trey protested firmly, hoping she'd see now she had no choice but to marry him since there were no other princes on this planet that would be fitting for her.

"I will decide when to marry; I'm not ready for that yet. Besides, Adam is a prince. He's my frog prince and whether you like it or not, I won't leave him for your royal pompous ass" she retorted, holding Adam near her while glaring at Trey to go away, along with select others. Namely everyone else in the room besides him and Dimitria, although she was smiling somewhat even though no one could see it.

"I shall see you all again. My apologies Lady Keri" he replied and the three of them teleported out, restoring some sense of order and calm to the seven of them, their new mentor watching with pleased eyes at her decision to guide these people, including the fiery brunette she knew had much to learn.

"See, your one advantage to having a Frog spirit, you're a prince on the outside. And by default, Dulcea said you were one too. Plus, you're my prince and nobody else's either" Keri commented as she turned her attention to Adam for a moment, kissing him briefly on the lips before sitting down in a chair, Adam next to her with their hands intertwined.

"Who says that's the chair you get to sit in?" Jason asked as he sat in the one with a gold overthrow on it, ironically, it was the one on her other side.

"The colour at the top does" she said absently, resting her head on Adam's shoulder and closing her eyes as a wave of exhaustion swept over her, it'd been a tiring last couple of days and she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"But that's where the new Purple Ranger is supposed to sit. You know, the one who called Trey a pompous royal…kind of like you just did now" Rocky remarked looking at her pointedly as all thoughts of sleep were quickly abandoned as he mentioned the last part of his sentence.

"But I thought Zordon and Dulcea said she couldn't be a ranger, that it was impossible. How could she possibly be the Purple Ranger?" Kat asked, directing the conversation to the minute details that even she knew and she hadn't even been there for the conversation.

"Rangers, if there was perhaps a way that she could become one, would you accept her on your team?" Dimitria inquired of them and the room went silent for a moment as they all thought about having Keri fighting with them instead of for them.

"No question, I know I would want her fighting next to me" Adam replied and the others nodded, Keri grinning like the Cheshire cat that she knew something they didn't.

"Well, since you guys really mean that I guess I can tell you a little secret. Phadocian Crystal Power Up! Zeo Ranger VII- Purple!" she cried and watched as their faces lit up in shock as the purple and sliver lined armor formed over her body and presented her new form.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: In Sickness And In Health

"And so class, I wish you luck in the world. God knows many of you are going to need it" Professor Walsh commented as she watched her class of seniors leave as the bell rang on the last day of school.

"Isn't this exciting? We're free of the prison we've been kept in for so long" Keri remarked as she gathered her books, grinning at Adam who was waiting for her to hurry up so they could leave.

"Miss. Lee, can I have a word?" Walsh asked just as the two almost reached the door where Rocky, Tommy and Kat were waiting for their friends so they could go join Jason and Tanya who were reserving seats in the cafeteria.

"Go without me, I'll catch up" she whispered to Adam and waved to the others as they left in a puzzled manner but knew she'd tell them about it later.

"Keri, I'm sure I don't have to remind you about what a bright intellect you are, you've proven it many times in this class. What concerns me is that you haven't yet applied to a university or college and before you ask, I check with the guidance office to see where all my brighter student are going. Are you even fully aware of your potential?" Walsh asked, leaning on her desk with some files clasped in her hands.

"I haven't really thought about what I want to do yet; I mean there's too many choices, I don't want to skip over something" she replied, knowing in the back of her mind that any further education was the last of her priorities. She had a world to save; she didn't have time for normalcy.

"Yes, I understand what you mean. I had that problem too once so here, read them over and if there's anything you'd like to go over, don't hesitate to ask" Walsh said and handed over the files to her, most of them holding course calendar information books and semester schedules. With awkward thanks, she left to search out her friends in the cafeteria. Along with a triple-chocolate sundae she could munch on.

Later…

"Keri, you know you don't just have to save the world. You could go off and join the FBI if you wanted" Jason remarked after Keri told them why Professor Walsh had kept her after class.

"Jase be reasonable, there's and _alliance_ – key word here – of evil after us. If you think for one possible moment that I'd leave in the middle of a crisis, you're crazy" she retorted, exaggerating her gestures slightly, enough to make the others stifle their laughter.

"Ker, that's not what I meant. All I'm saying is that as soon as things settle to normal amounts of evil, you could do something with your life" Jason argued, trying to get her to see the possibility of the situation he was presenting to her.

"What makes you think I'm not already doing just that?" she retorted, eyes blazing as she challenged her cousin and his motives.

"We all know we can't be this way forever, others will replace us" he yelled, standing as he challenged her authority as well as her mentality.

"No matter what you think we'll forever remain, whether or not we're young with power or old with canes. Let others replace us; we were chosen for a reason Jason and if you're sick of being a part of it, then leave. Then again, maybe it's just me you want to be rid of" she argued and stormed out of the room, holding back the flood of tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She heard the others calling her to come back but she ignored them all – even Adam. For all she knew, none of them wanted to be around her anymore, she was around them more since receiving her ranger powers. It was clear to her she was a nuisance to them. Her mind made up, as soon as things settled down, she'd leave.

Youth Center…

"We're not going to find her, are we?" Tanya asked as the group buried themselves under a pile of fries and milkshakes.

"She's probably locked herself in her room" Jason replied bitterly, he couldn't see why his cousin was so upset. He just wanted the best for her; she had a lot of potential to offer.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Billy asked as he joined them after having been touring future prospecting schools for the last few months.

"How's the early graduate, find someplace worthy of your intellect yet?" Rocky joked, wondering if Billy was going to be around for a while, maybe he could talk to Keri if he was.

"There are some good schools out there but right now, I'm just going to relax and enjoy graduation. Speaking of what's new, where's Keri?" Billy asked seeing that the brunette was missing. Tommy had informed him of the events that'd taken place after he'd sent them to Phados and the new mentor who'd taken over. The lower level chamber hadn't been a shock to him; he helped Zordon and Alpha build it after his early graduation in January.

"She and Jason got into a fight during lunch, we haven't seen her since" Kat replied on Adam's behalf since he was busy keeping his thoughts elsewhere. Mostly centered around his missing girlfriend.

"Shooting your mouth off again I see, but at your own cousin? Jase, you know you're the only family she has now. We can only do so much for her" Billy commented and Jason nodded his head in reply, he knew it was true.

"You enjoy being right don't you?" Jason rhetoricalized and the intellect grinned slyly at him as Jason left to find his cousin.

Somewhere In Space…

"I want her weakness exposed and crippled; make her vulnerable to attack. You know what to do" a giant flamed creature ordered the dork clothed minion bellow before disappearing in a burst of flames.

"As you wish my lord. Order the attack, we strike at sunset" the minion issued and laughed maliciously as the droids began their final preparations.

Keri and Jason's…

"Keri come out of there, I just want to talk" Jason said as he knocked on her bedroom door for a second time, not even earning some spiteful remark from her. Not that he would, unbeknownst to him; Keri had left her communicator in her room before taking off. She'd only be found when she wanted to be and right now, she didn't.

Beep, Beep, Beepbeep, Beep, Beep

"Jason here, what's up?" he said as his communicator went off, cursing as he heard his cousin's clearly through the door still beeping.

"Some more slim from that alliance, we need back up. You and Keri meet us at the park, it's going to take all of us for these guys" Tommy reported and Jason frowned; Keri was letting them down, no one was going to like that.

Five minutes later Jason was suited up and kicking evil alien ass with the others. He could tell the others were upset when he teleported in alone and that Keri was ignoring them all. With droids lying around them, they turned to the one in charge just as a flash of purple streaked in.

"And just where were you?" Rocky spat as Keri finally joined them, glaring at them through her visor.

"It's not your concern" she retaliated, stepping up to the Blue Zeo Ranger, Selena at the ready for a fight.

"You can't take off and expect us to welcome you when you decide to fight at your own convenience" he argued, getting right into her personal bubble, glaring just as harshly at her.

"Now is not the time for this Rocky, let's finish this monster off and then worry about this mess later" Tommy reprimanded, putting some distance between the two of them just as and escaped droid attacked.

They heard Adam before they saw the arrow sticking out of his chest; his armor disappearing. Time seemed to stand still as the droid and the monster disintegrated into nothing; Keri screaming Adam's name as her own armor fell, watching him fall. Breaking off the end, she rested his head in her lap as she pulled out the tip and brought it seemingly close to her nose.

"Poison" she said in disbelief, fear in her eyes as she looked into Adam's disoriented ones. It was going to be a long night all around.

Command Chamber…

Alpha-6 and Billy tended to Adam as the others convened in the other room. Rocky was still pissed at Keri, but seeing the state she was in, let it go for now. She was starring aimlessly at the wall, waiting for Billy and Alpha say she could see Adam.

"There's good news and there's bad news, which do you want first?" Billy asked as he came out of the Med. Lab, Alpha following behind him and typing things into a control panel.

"Preferably just the good, but let's here the bad first" Jason replied, folding his arms as he leaned against another panel.

"Unless we find the cure to the poison, which is on another planet, Adam has about three days to live. Now before you all yell at me, the good part is that the planet it's on is known for curing this kind of poison and should be easy to find. The only catch is, only one of you can look for it. The planet won't let two or more people from any given planet on it at the same time" Billy explained and silence fell as two questions plagued everyone's thoughts: Who was going and which planet was it?

"The planet the cure is on is called Nyamous and is further out in the galaxy than Phados. There's a series of tasks one must face before they can receive the cure" Alpha told them, bringing up Nyamous' coordinates so they could see what it was they were facing.

"Who's going?" Tanya asked, looking between the guys since they were able to endure a bit more than them.

"I am, this is my fault and I intend to fix it" Keri replied as she stood up and faced them, ignoring Jason's harsh gaze and Rocky's twitching eye.

"There's no way we can let you go, what if you get injured or killed" Tommy argued, trying to reason with her. He knew if anything happened to Keri and Adam lived, he'd never be able to live with himself with the fact that he caused her death.

"I don't expect you to understand how I feel, or any of you for that matter. But I love Adam and you can't stop me from going" she persisted, her hand already on her purple crystal hanging around her neck that allowed her to morph as she glared him down defiantly.

"You give me no choice then, I order you to remain on earth. Adam needs you more than the rest of us" Tommy said and the others looked at him in surprise, he seldom pulled rank on any of them.

"Pulling rank won't stop me" she replied and morphed before hitting the teleport button on the control panel by Alpha, disappearing in a purple streak of light before they could even move.

"Damnit!" Jason yelled, throwing a fist into the wall, breaking through it as he vented his anger at his defiant cousin.

Later…

Kat patted Adam's forehead with a cool cloth, trying to help bring his fever down. He kept shaking and moaning, Kat wished Keri could be here with him, he could use her touch more.

"Where's…Keri?" he asked, the blurry picture of the world around him revealing Katherine taking care of him and he prayed to god noting had happened.

"She went for the cure. Adam, I'm sorry, we tried to stop her. She wouldn't let anyone else go though, said you're too important to her" Kat whispered, trying to ease his worry so he'd get some rest. God knew he needed it.

"Stubborn girl is going to get herself into trouble. Is someone with her?" he continued, hoping his girlfriend wasn't stupid enough to go alone.

"I'm afraid not, there's a rule that only allows one person from each planet onto it at one time. Tommy tried the 'She's from Phados, I'm from Earth' play, but it didn't work. Keri's survived a lot already, I have faith she'll come back to you" Kat replied with a grin, she admired her friend's relationship and the fact they'd almost been together for a year.

"She'd better, there's something important I need to ask her" Adam said as he lulled back to sleep, missing Kat's shocked reaction to his words.

Nyamous…

She stared around the lush green planet in awe, noting mentally that her armor was no longer on her. Guess this was another complication; you couldn't use your powers in any way. Now she understood why the girls opted to send one of the guys but she knew there was no turning back now, even if she did want to. Adam's life depended on her and she wasn't going to let him down. He'd saved her so many times out of love and devotion; it was time to prove to the world how much she loved him. And not even the mountain in front of her was going to stop her.

Remembering that she left without truly thinking things through, she cursed at her stupidity at not thinking of grabbing a rope or something to help her. Then again, if she had been thinking than the others would've been able to stop her and one of them would be here instead. Breathing as she scaled the face of the mountain, she urged herself not to look down or else she would panic from not only being so high up, but from realizing she was free-climbing without someone with her in case something happened.

It was dusk by the time she reached the top of the mountain, giving the fact that on this planet, she arrived sometime in the early morning while back home it had been sunset. She didn't have much more time to find the cure and get it back to Adam. If only someone had painted signs pointing in the direction she was to go in.

Earth…

The five remaining zeo rangers sat waiting in the Command Chamber, Dimitria watching over them intently. She could feel their emotions; from Jason's angry ones to Tommy's worried ones to Rocky jumbled ones. She knew her blue ranger was at an odds with his feelings and she knew nothing would come from the ones he had recently begun to feel and yet, he continued to harbor them. The group had barely slept, taking turns checking in with Adam and waiting for Keri to arrive back with the medicine needed to help him. She only had a day and a half before Adam began to run off of borrowed time…and they began to wonder whether or not she was still alive.

Nyamous…

Keri wondered how Adam was holding up as she sat in the dark, refusing to light a fire in case something was out there lurking. She heard a twig snap and her body went rigid as she tried to focus her eyes to see what was out there. She of all people knew native alien life forms could be more dangerous than those on earth the further out into space that you went. Feverishly searching the ground for something she could use as a weapon, her fingers curled around a fallen branch and she held firmly onto it. She saw something move and fell into step around it, raising the branch in the air so she could strike.

"Whoa, careful with that. You could poke someone's eye out…or bash their skull in. I'm Andros by the way" a teen around her age at least a foot and a half taller than her said as he came into her line of sight.

"A Karovian, it's been a while since I've seen one" she commented, looking him over as she tossed the branch aside before sitting back down.

"How did you know? Not that I mind, but still" Andros asked, sitting across from her with curious eyes.

"Not important, I've got more pressing things to worry about. Why are you here?" she replied, brushing off his question entirely in favor of her safety.

"My best friend was hit in battle; I'm trying to save him. What about you?" he answered and heard her take a sharp intake of breath and went over to her.

"Someone very dear to me was pierced with a poisonous arrow. He doesn't have much time left" responded, fighting as her frustration started to get the better of her. Everything seemed to weigh on her now that she was away from everyone else.

"You don't have to carry the burdens alone, you've got others with you" Andros said and held her as she broke down into tears, letting the pain surface from its cage.

Daybreak…

Keri awoke alone, her head resting on folded cloth. Confused, she looked around for a sign of the Karovian but found none; then she saw something poking out of the cloth. Turning it over in her fingers, she pressed down on the triangular shaped button and the screen came to life.

"_Keri, chosen one of Phados. As you know I am a Karovian and as such, I can tap into another's thoughts. Seems you've been doing that as well lately, but without indenting to. When you're ready, let me know. Wish Adam well for me"_ Andros said, his holo-recorded image blinking off as the message ended and the screen returned to normal.

She stared of in the distance in a state of shock, what happened last night? Did Andros penetrate her mind or did she tell him everything? Right now, her questions would have to wait. She needed to be on earth by sundown.

Earth…

Kat sat by the wall watching Adam sleep fitfully. Dimitria had sensed something was aloft with him and had awoken the most rested of the group to watch him. It was still a surprise to Kat about what Adam had said the other day; she hoped to find someone who loved her like that. Secretly she wished it would be Tommy but she knew he was devoted to Kimberly. She wondered if Kim was coming to graduation next week or if she was too busy training. The Pan Global's were about another month away.

"Come back soon Keri, come back soon" she whispered in prayer, no one would be the same if anything happened to either her or Adam. Keri had given her a second chance with everyone; she owed her a great deal. They all did.

Nyamous…

The high-noon sun scorched the ground bellow her feet. Her parched throat seared painfully as she walked onwards to the center of the planet. Time was running out before the sun would set; the cure needed to be in her hands by then.

"Halt, who dares step foot here?" a feminine voice echoed from above her and she looked to find a Sphinx towering above her in colossal magnitude.

"I seek the cure for a poison. My friend will die without it" she replied, each word scratching so harshly at her throat she swore it was bleeding.

"I am Nelfia. If you pass three tasks I shall give it to you and transport you home. However, your failure will result in permanent slavery. Understand?" Nelfia asked and she nodded in compliance, she would endure hell for Adam.

"Good. Tell me, what walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening?" Nelfia continued after Keri's reply of understanding.

"Man; they crawl as a baby, walk upright during adulthood and use a cane once they get old" she replied and Nelfia nodded shortly at her answer.

"What never answers its name when you call it?" Nelfia continued on and Keri smirked at the riddle, she knew this one easily. Just like the one before.

"Silence; you can call it forever but it will never respond" she answered after a few minutes of playing the Sphinx into thinking it was a trick question.

"This last question may not be as easy to answer. Tell me, would you die in your friend's place if it was the only way to save him?" Nelfia asked and smirked as she watched Keri stop all movement for a moment as she carefully weighed her answer.

"Without hesitation; he's everything to me" she replied, eyes firm with an answer and Nelfia smiled gently at her.

"I know you would, your heart is true. In the field beyond here there lie many plants with different medicinal uses. Find a black flower with purple going through it. You'll know which one it is by the song it sings to you. Once found, you will be transported home; good luck, princess" Nelfia said and faded away, letting her start through the path to the needed flower.

She wandered down the grass laden, barely traveled path, trying to spot the essential floral. Only problem was that there were flowers everywhere she turned, none of them being the one that she needed. Stopping, she closed her eyes as she tried to keep calm and not cry out in frustration. That's when she heard it; a chime-like melody that tugged her to the right. Her feet moved beneath her, guiding her towards the music; towards the cure. It filled her being, enlightening her soul and caressing her mind; like it was a part of her. Her hazel eyes opened half-lidded and she saw the flower glowing, separated from the others shrouded in utter darkness.

"Adam" she whispered as she cradled the blossoms and in a blinding flash, disappeared.

Earth…

Everyone waited inside the Med. Lab – for a miracle. Tommy was keeping Jason from going mental with worry; Rocky was trying to keep Adam from panicking; Kat and Tanya sat quietly within their own thoughts and Billy was monitoring energy signals, praying for an anomaly. Preferably just an anomaly of teleportation that flashed purple, and not some monster coming to destroy them.

"Hey Billy, what's up?" a feminine voice asked from behind him and in his distraction, didn't think to place it.

"Not now, I'm busy trying to locate Keri" he replied, keeping his back turned to her as he continued to monitor the screen.

"Okay then, when you find me, let me know" she said and walked away towards the Med. Lab, letting her words sink into his head. She smiled as she heard the genius drop something before she got to the door.

Her hand paused on the handle and she hesitantly pulled away as a thought ran through her mind. Would they be angry with her? Would Tommy bench her? Would Jason move out to his own place and leave her alone? Although the last one sounded nice; then she could spend more time with Adam. Shaking her head at the thought, she remembered she was being stupid to do that now. It was too late. Before she could open the door, she was pushed through it by Billy who knew how pressed for time Adam was.

Later…

"You have a complete disregard for the rules, for the team and most frighteningly, for yourself. Do you ever care about the danger you seem to like wandering into? Do you have a death wish?" Tommy asked as he paced around the room, Keri seated in her chair trying hard not to snap back at him. The others except for Adam, Billy and Jason had left once the cure had started circulating through Adam's bloodstream and Tommy pulled Keri from the room, Jason in tow.

"It doesn't matter what I want now does it? My future's already been assigned to me despite what Jason or you or anybody else thinks. I'm the ruler of the universe. I'm what some might consider to be god; I never really die. So in answer to your question Tommy, it doesn't matter if I die because I can't die. I can't live a semi-normal life with my friends; I can't marry the man I love because I'll have to watch him grow old and die; I can't live because I can't die. I have no sense of self other than what's been bestowed upon me. All I want is to keep my friends safe, so they can live" Keri replied, everything she'd kept bottled up from them spilling to the surface.

Jason looked at her sympathetically, even though they all knew she would continuously be reborn if she died – not just return to Phados like last time or when they refused to let her soul go the time before that – it worried them they'd lose the Keri they knew if she wasn't more careful.

"That doesn't mean you can let us help you. What about the fact that we're your friends, what if we want to keep you safe?" Tommy remarked, the yelling having settled down into what seemed to be a normal level of serious discussion when the alarm blared.

"A powerful wizard named Lerigot has found his way here" Alpha reported as he checked over the database scanners to find out what was wrong.

"Lerigot will not survive long here on earth. If he's come here then something must be wrong. You must locate him before whatever has brought him here comes for him and we have the chance to send him home to Liaria" Dimitria said and the trio nodded in agreement before being teleported away to the location Lerigot was in.

Central Africa…

"I wish we brought Kat, she'd know how to navigate this terrain easier" Keri said as they walked through the jungle in search of Lerigot. Alpha had sent them their Power Boxes to help with the journey. Tommy held one of the short range locators that pinpointed Lerigot's energy signature.

"We're not trading you for Kat and leaving you with the others. You'd run off in an instant" Jason remarked bitterly, their previous conversation was far from over.

"I could do that while we're here too" she retorted and the two both turned to look at her and then shoved her in front of the both of them where they could see her.

"You're already in trouble, don't make it worse" Tommy reprimanded the scowling teen as they kept walking, trying to find Lerigot.

Command Chamber…

"They went alone? Why didn't they tell us?" Tanya asked as she, Rocky and Kat listened to what Dimitria was telling them about Lerigot's arrival.

"They were still discussing some issues when the alarm sounded. Time is against them on this one" Dimitria said, evaluating the ranger's emotions when she sensed Adam approaching them.

"Dude, you should still be in bed" Rocky said when his best friend entered the room, holding the part of his side where the arrow had hit him.

"Where's Keri? I need to talk to her" he replied as he tried to spot the shorter brunette he cared for.

"Get in line. Tommy and Jason took her with them to find the wizard Lerigot. They're both pretty angry with her" Tanya told him, indicating that it could be a while before he'd see her.

"I can understand why Jason would be angry, on the account of being an older brother myself, that's basically what he is to her. But Tommy does things like that all the time and Jason used to as well" Rocky commented, both of them were headstrong and occasionally stupid. At least Keri knew what she was doing.

"Keri's a girl though, they'd never live with themselves if anything happened to her" Kat said in the slight defense of the two boys; she didn't agree with them but she knew why they were upset.

The air was suddenly filled with purple, gold, red and white energy as Keri, Jason, Tommy and Lerigot teleported into the Command Chamber, the former fuming angrily at the two boys.

"Lay off! You two come near me again and I'll circumcise you before decapitating your heads!" Keri hollered and stormed out of the room with everyone staring bewildered after her. Lerigot waddling quickly after her for some unknown reason.

"Okay, what just happened?" Rocky asked, confused about what could've taken place in the two hours the three of them had been gone.

"And why is Lerigot following her?" Kat commented, pitching her question in with Rocky's since it was equally important.

"Two powerful people with extraordinary responsibility understand each other more then others do" Dimitria remarked and the others looked guiltily at each other. Adam stared at the closed door, wondering after everything was said and done, would Keri settle finally?

Zord Docking Bay…

Keri sat upon her purple fox zord, talking to herself until Lerigot magically placed himself up there with her. She smiled knowingly; Lerigot was truly a great wizard if he knew who she was.

"You understand me, don't you?" she said and the Liarian nodded as he watched her curiously.

"Crystal" he replied, his Liarian speech heavily affecting the word, but Keri still knew what he was saying.

"Yeah, a crystal that evil searches for to use in destroying the universe. Just like they come after your key" she continued bitterly, she wanted a normal life and she could never have it. She loved Adam so much that her heart broke as she remembered they could never grow older together. Only Adam would grow older – without her.

"Naroyeea" Lerigot remarked and she nodded, even though it was in Liarian.

"Keri, are you in here?" Adam called from the door and she ducked down, motioning to Lerigot to keep quiet.

It wasn't that she wanted to avoid Adam, but she couldn't handle whatever it was he wanted to talk to her about. He lingered for a moment, trying to catch any movement but found nothing and left. Keri got back up after seeing the door close, shrouding the room in near-darkness again. Just as she started to relax again, something crashed through the wall, throwing them forwards onto Rocky's sphinx zord.

"Well, this is a nice treat. The universe's most powerful creatures alive and ripe for the picking" a scantily clad woman with a purple streak running through her black hair said as she stepped forward on the hull of her ship.

Keri got up painfully, looking at the woman as the security alarms blared in the outer corridors. Lerigot was already panicking at the sight of the woman.

"Well? What are you losers waiting for? Get them!" she shrilled and a piled of armored piranhatrons began running towards them just as the hanger door was pried open.

"I wouldn't touch them if I were you?" Tommy remarked as the six other rangers stepped into the room ready to fight and the piranhatrons hesitated, waiting for orders.

"The power rangers?! What are they doing alive? You told me Zordon left!" she screamed to the monster half-wit beside her that trembled in fear.

"But your evilness, are scanners indicated that he left months ago. Surely these punks are without guidance" he replied, begging for forgiveness although it was futile to do so.

"Zordon may be gone but someone's helping these power pests. Oh no; no, no, no, no, no! I bet it's that goody-goody Dimitria of Inquirus. Well, let's see her try to foil the great Divatox! Attack! Bring me the wizard and the girl!" Divatox ordered and the piranhatrons carried on their task of trying to capture Lerigot and Keri for her.

"Phadocian Crystal Power Up! Zeo Ranger VII- Purple!" Keri chanted and morphed into her altar-ego on earth, shielding Lerigot from the piranhatrons.

"Another one! How many multi-coloured ants are there!?" Divatox whined as she watched the events unfold before her, not noticing the absence of her minions. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and then punched her in the face when she turned to see who it was.

"Just enough to kick your skanky ass" Keri replied in answer to Divatox's rhetorical question as she stood over her.

"Give up the wizard and I'll release one human captive. My scanners told me she used to be a ranger, the pink one in fact" Divatox commented and most movement in the room stopped with that sentence.

"Kimberly?" Tommy said quietly to himself and those who didn't hear it knew he'd said it.

"A sacrifice of purity. She's sacrificing Kimberly as a human of purity to the flame of destruction called Maligor" Keri stated, inadvertently reading the pirate's thoughts and discovering her plans before her mind began to flood with the thoughts of everyone around her, causing her excruciating pain.

Divatox kneed her in the stomach as Keri bent over clutching her head, causing her to fall over onto the hull of the ship. She curled into a tight ball as her mind was continuously bombarded with thought after thought; her scream ripped through the base releasing telekinetic energy in pulsing waves, blowing everything and everyone to the opposite side of the room. The windows shattered and the broken glass hovered suspended in the air as the zords began disintegrating; the pieces suspending along with the glass.

Her morph unraveled and the other rangers began to feel their own straining to stay intact. In a final burst of power everything and everyone feel back to the ground as the energy erupted and dissipated in an instant. The glass shards twinkled as they fell onto the metal floor bellow and the disintegrated parts of the zords vanished into nothing. The others got up from the floor, their morphs having already given through to their normal appearance. They stared bewildered as the dust settled around the ship; Keri was lying on her side unmoving.

Adam ran up through the devastation and kneeled next to her, feeling for a pulse to see if she was alive at least. Divatox's piranhatrons were no more and the only one's left were her and her half-wit minion generals. Had the telekinetic force lasted any longer, they would've joined them.

"She's still breathing" Adam announced from the hull, relaxing a bit as he felt her pulse beating with every breath she took.

"Out of my way! I'm not leaving without the girl" Divatox said as she stood in front of Adam who was the only thing between her and Keri. One of her minion's held Lerigot in a wooden cage and it looked as though she was determined to have Keri as well.

"You're leaving without either of them. Zeo Ranger IV- Green!" Adam called and tried to morph but the Zeonizers only fizzled with a weak spark, causing Divatox to laugh maliciously.

"The power rangers aren't so powerful now. I'll tell your girlfriend about your pathetic attempt to save her" Divatox gloated as she held Adam by the shirt collar before tossing him to where the others were, causing him to land on his already injured side and hiss in pain. The pain in his side was nothing to the painful thought of losing the one he cared about to a psychotic pirate who planned to sacrifice her and Kimberly to some monster.

The ship pulled out of the wall, letting the remaining part of it crash down over the man-made entrance since support was no longer there. Jason and Tommy watched as the girl they'd been yelling at earlier was taken against her will, and there wasn't a thing they could do to prevent it. Limping back to where Dimitria was, they fell into the chairs around the table, not caring whose chair they were in, but Keri's remained unused by all.

"Rangers, Divatox plans to not only sacrifice Kimberly and Keri as the humans of purity and strength, but also to wed Maligor once he is free. Lerigot's Golden Key will open a portal that lies inside the Nemesis Triangle to another dimension where the legendary island of Muiranthias is located. You must stop her or all is lost" Dimitria told them as she watched her rangers become lost within their own pain and thoughts.

Again she noticed the Rocky's thoughts were torn between comforting a friend and punching in the wall like Adam and Jason wanted to do. Tommy was feeling guilty about what his last words were to her before all this happened. Had he and Jason not been so angry with her, she wouldn't have been in the Zord Docking Bay to begin with. Billy set to work on the control panel alone until Tanya and Adam joined him, trying to create someway to get into the Nemesis Triangle and rescue their friends and kick Divatox's butt. Another door opened and the rangers walked through it to find six sets of lights blazing back at them while their ears were defend by simultaneous roars.

"They're just ordinary cars" Tanya stated as they came into view of their newly made zords.

"Sorry Tanya, but these cars are anything but ordinary. They're equipped with the latest turbo technology and will create the strongest megazord yet" Billy rebutted in defense of the newest powers capable of defeating Divatox.

"Adam Desert Thunder will be yours to command; Katherine, yours is called Wind Chaser; Tanya, Dune Star is your Turbo Zord; Rocky, Mountain Blaster is yours to own and Tommy, Red Lightning will serve you well" Alpha said, each vehicles engine revving and lights flashing in response to their names.

"What about Keri and Jason?" Kat asked, noting only one vehicle left unannounced in the garage.

"Jason can still use his Gold Ranger powers to help you since they are not connected to the other Zeo powers. However, with the loss of the other Zeo powers, they are unstable and are running on borrowed energy; it will only be a matter of time before he can no longer use them. The Galaxy Hunter will temporarily be under Jason's control until Keri receives it" Dimitria explained and the last head light shone and the engine revved, revealing a purple bike with silver decals.

"How come she gets the cool one?" Rocky complained, wishing he had a bike instead of a truck.

"We'll ask her once we find her" Adam replied with a smirk, he had a feeling Keri would be happy with her new zord. The fog then cleared off a control pad and the rangers wandered over to it.

"Before you lies your new Power Keys; once you reach the entrance to the Nemesis Triangle, place the keys together so you can pass through it safely" Alpha told them and the five stood around it, one hand hovering at the top of the key pad. Once charged, they slammed their hands over the keys and let the power rip through them; instantly allowing them to morph.

"The Ghost Galleon will be waiting to take you through the Nemesis Triangle to the island of Muiranthias. Be careful rangers and may the power protect you all" Dimitria concluded and with a nod the rangers headed to their zords and tore out of the base.

Later…

"So, how's training been Kim?" Keri asked as the smaller brunette tended to the cuts caused by the shattered glass earlier that day.

"Alright I guess. Can you keep a secret?" Kim replied and although confused, Keri nodded in compliance.

"I've kind of been seeing someone else lately" she blurted out and Keri did a double-take to see if she'd heard right.

"Who is it and what about Tommy?" she asked and watched as Kim bit her lip hesitantly.

"Tommy's my best friend, he'll understand eventually. As for who it is, it's Jason" she replied slowly and could've sworn Keri's hazel eyes widened three times their natural ability to do so.

"Jason? Since when?" she sputtered out, still in shock that Kim and Jason had been dating behind their backs. He was her cousin for crying out loud and never once did he mention anything or did she catch on. And they lived in the same house!

"Two months ago. Right after you became the Purple Ranger actually" she answered and waited for another question but instead, got an 'I'm such an idiot' look across Keri's face.

"How much air is left in your tank?" she asked and Kim suddenly caught on to what the look had been all about. Keri was still able to morph and get them out but Kim would need a supply of oxygen since she didn't have a power suit to protect her.

"There should be at least have a tank full, I had just started my dive when they grabbed me" she replied and Keri nodded with a wicked grin on her face; they were breaking out.

Five minutes later, Kim was suited back up in her wet-gear and Keri had just finished morphing. Her powers felt a little strained but she ignored the problem in favor of getting out. Counting to three with her fingers, she took Selena and blasted a hole through the submarine's hull big enough for them to pass through.

The room quickly began to fill with water; motioning to Kim to go first, Keri waited for her to pass through the opening before doing so herself. The two swam upwards and were about half-way to the top when Keri's morph fizzled out. Taking the last breath of air before her helmet disintegrated, she scrambled upwards towards the surface. Just as they broke the surface, she fell into unconsciousness.

She awoke a few minutes later to Kim pushing on her lungs and seawater escaping violently from them. Turning over on her side, she spit up the last of the water in her system before collapsing back down upon her back, Kim sitting beside her as the ocean lapsed up against the beach. They were in the one place they needed to get away quickly away from – Muiranthias.

Elsewhere…

"We're all set Tommy, now all we need is this ship to have turbo technology" Adam said as he climbed the stairs from the brink to the deck.

"Can't say that it does, but at least it sails itself" Rocky replied as the ship ventured out of port on its own; the sails and pulleys being controlled by some unseen forces.

"If this voyage weren't to save Keri's ass again, I might actually enjoy it" Jason commented as the sun set over the water, illuminating it with oranges and reds.

Adam, Kat and Tanya knew Tommy and Jason felt bad about how they had treated Keri and if she didn't make it, they'd live with the guilt forever. As the cool sea air began to roll the fog in, the group headed bellow to where the chest the keys needed to be placed in was. They'd reach the Nemesis Triangle within the hour and then, they were taking their friends back.

Muiranthias…

The two girls walked to the center, or close enough to the center, of the island and made camp. They agreed that lightning a fire was a bad idea and would alert Divatox to them; so they sat together in the dark praying for a miracle.

"Kim, if I told you something do you promise not to tell the others? Especially Adam and Jason?" Keri asked keeping her voice low as to not draw attention to herself.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" she replied, curious as to what deep, dark secret Keri could possibly have. Aside from the already major one, but they knew of it already.

"I'm leaving Angel Grove" she revealed and Kim gasped in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Adam and Keri were the 'uber it' couple, right up there with…well, there really wasn't a comparison really. She couldn't imagine why she would leave when they both fought so hard to keep one another just like…just like her and Tommy once did.

"It's not another guy is it?" she asked and Keri looked at her like she was crazy, she wasn't Kim and Adam wasn't Tommy.

"God no! I could never love another like I do Adam" she cried and covered her eyes like the thought of being with someone else was a horrifying thing.

"Then why are you leaving the one you love so much?" Kim questioned, it wasn't making any sense if she loved Adam so much that she would leave and not tell him. Jason she could understand, sometimes he didn't always say the right thing but at least she should tell Adam.

"I know something they don't and as soon as it happens our bonds won't be as strong anymore because the one thing that holds us together will be lost and I can tell that we'll just drift apart. There's something I have to do, it's not easy and I don't want to leave but I have to do it" she explained and Kim nodded in understanding, one of the worst things was deciding between an obligation or dream and your heart; she'd been there before.

"Isn't this a touching picture, the two power pukes talking to each other fro the last time" a sinister voice said and as the two stood to fight the piranhatrons surrounded them, Divatox at the center of it all petting her eel while Rygog and Elgar carried Lerigot and his family in two separate wooden cages. Keri and Kim looked at each other before the piranhatrons started coming at them. If Divatox wanted sacrifices that much, she was going to have to fight for them.

Ghost Galleon…

"Guys, the island's up ahead!" Rocky yelled from the mast bellow to the others on the deck ten feet on the ground.

"Desert Thunder's up first, let me scout ahead" Adam said and went down to the brink bellow and got into the green van, driving across the shallow waters onto the beach and hiding the van from plain sight in the forest.

"I'm worried about him, should he really be up so soon after what's happened to him?" Kat asked Tommy, looking softly into his brown eyes that had spelled her the day she had arrived the Angel Grove. Too bad he only had eyes for Kim.

"He'd be much worse off if he wasn't allowed to come after Divatox for taking Keri away from him when he was right there with her. He feels responsible for not being able to keep Divatox away from her" Tommy replied, knowing that feeling of self-abiding guilt all too well, he'd felt it many times before when Kim was around. That was the problem with having relationships when you're a ranger, even if it's with another ranger, they're always being targeted.

Muiranthias…

Adam climbed to the highest point he could get to and using his visors from his power pack, looked around the island. He spotted the volcano where Maligor was living in; some tribal people doing a dance; Keri, Kim and Lerigot being led up towards the volcano by the tribal people who were worshiping Divatox and then he saw something speeding towards the Ghost Galleon looking intent on destroying it. Hailing Tommy and Jason, he received static in return and watched as the ship blew sky high. Turning the visor towards where he'd seen Divatox with the others last, he saw her trying to beat Keri into submission again. Seemed that she'd lashed out at the same time the ship blew up. Turning them back to the ocean he saw five set of lights ride over the flames and onto the beach and he signed with relief over them being safe.

"Alright, we need to stop them before they can make any sacrifices. We don't know what will happen once she does and I don't want to find out" Tommy said and they nodded, the five of them holding their keys and morphers in their hands while Jason had his Zeonizer.

"Let's do this! Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning Turbo Power!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya and Jason cried and morphed into their alter-egos ready to kick Divatox's evil skanky butt. Their natural abilities became amplified and they followed Rocky's lead towards where the volcano's entrance was, hearing Divatox flatter herself and seeing Kim and Keri hanging from a chained rope, shackles around their own wrists.

"Lower them into the pit so that I may wed my beloved Maligor" Divatox announced and one of the natives reeled the crank causing the metal chain to lower. The girls kicked and screamed, hoping to out balance the chain so they could end up back on solid ground. The girls being just Kimberly since Divatox had rendered Keri unconscious so she couldn't fight.

"Wait, there's just one more thing to take care of" she ordered and snatched at the chain around Keri's neck, hissing in pain as the crystal repelled her.

"Hold it right there Divatox, you're not taking our friends anywhere" Tanya said as she and the others appeared from the cave's side entrance. The natives and the piranhatrons instantly surrounded them while one started lowering the girls down just as Keri started waking up.

"Adam! Jason!" she shrilled in shock as she looked bellow to the lava licking at her feet and the shackles on her wrists.

"Elgar! Hurry up with my sacrifices!" Divatox screamed, stomping her foot with a pout. With a few choice words Elgar let the wheel spin downwards; lowering the girls into the lava against any and all protests. Adam, Jason and Tommy watched in disbelief as their loved ones vanished into the fires of a demon.

The lava boiled as dust and smoke took shape, Keri and Kim materializing on the ledge of the pool. Slowly turning around, their eyes shimmered with a supernatural red and wore matching sinister grins. The shackles on their wrists were easily broken as they snapped them like twigs, Divatox cheering them on the cause destruction and mayhem.

"Maligor's children, destroy those who stand in the way of our unholy union" Divatox ordered and the girls red eyes landed on the rangers; Kim jumped off the ledge and landed in a crouch while Keri front flipped off of it and landed between Katherine and Rocky.

"Take it easy Keri, you don't want to do this" Rocky bargained with her and she scoffed wickedly.

"Oh, I think I do" she replied and kicked him in the gut and then jumped Kat causing her to land on her back four feet away. Adam tackled her and held onto her from behind but she flipped him onto the ground near the fire's ledge.

"Kim, why are you doing this?" Kat asked her predecessor who she knew wasn't like this at all, she could never do anything wrong intentionally.

"Evil is like evil does. Oh yeah and sweetie? Pink is out" she retorted and kicked Kat into the wall as Tommy came up behind her and spun her around, his helmet off so she could find truth in his brown eyes.

"You're pathetic, you know that. I can't wait to see you burn" Keri said as she hovered Adam over the fire, Divatox cheering her on along with Kimberly who Tommy had stopped struggling with after noticing what Keri was about to do to Adam.

"Into the fire, into the fire, into the fire; feed Maligor's strength with his purity!" Divatox cried, Keri stepping closer to the inner ledge of the fire, grasping firmly on Adam's neck and watching him chock.

"Keri no! He's the man you love remember?" Tanya argued from behind her and with a sweep of her leg, Kim sent Tanya into Kat as she was getting up. Rocky went over to both of them and helped them up, joining who was near both Kimberly and Keri; ready to jump in when he needed to. Although Jason would've but he noticed he was too busy trying to help Kimberly return to normal.

"Just like Kim loves Tommy right? It's a stupid emotion!" Keri yelled, tightening her grip on Adam until they both flew over the fire to the ground on the other side courtesy of Rocky and Tommy who had both tackled her at the same time.

"Snap out of it you pathetic excuse for a friend" Tommy said as he held her down, Rocky checking on Adam who was soar but fine. He handed Rocky something and he nodded in understanding, hoping it would work.

"Friends? I don't have any friends" she retorted and found her palms forced open in response, confusing the life out of her.

"Rocky, now!" Adam said and the blue ranger slammed the key into her hands, allowing the electrifying power to run through her system, blasting Tommy and Rocky off her in response to her morph. As the morph took hold the curse of Maligor's shattered and revealed her pure self again.

"What! This can't be happening! That pesky little bitch has her powers back!" Divatox whined as the previous evil child of Maligor lay within her purple armor again. It varied slightly from the others; where there was black there was now silver and where there was yellow there was now black.

"Believe, the bitch is back" Keri retorted as she dragged herself up off the floor and glared the pirate down.

"Guys, I'm still having a little trouble over here" Jason remarked and they looked to see Kim pummeling Jase in the stomach repeatedly with her foot as he lay on the ground unmorphed for some reason.

"Dintessea" Keri spoke and Kim's eyes returned to their normal brown colour as the others watched her in confusion.

"You're too late rangers, Maligor shall rise and our powers will unite" Divatox boasted as a lobster-like claw hand reached over the fire's ledge, followed by the rest of the body.

"She wants to marry him?" Kat rhetoricalized as the slimy piranha looking blob came out of the flame and onto the ground.

"Must be the slime" Keri commented sarcastically, she wasn't particularly happy with being sacrificed to some slimy fish monster.

"Lure him outside guys; Kim, Jason get the Liarians to safety" Tommy ordered and they all nodded, no one yet questioning why Jason was no longer morphed along with them. They already knew that it had happened.

"Time to bring out the hardware; Turbo Thunder Cannon!"

"Turbo Star Chargers!"

"Turbo Wind Fire!"

"Turbo Hand Blasters!"

"Turbo Lightning Sword!"

"Turbo Galaxy Comet! And…fire!"

Adam, Tanya, Kat, Rocky, Tommy and Keri cried and their weapons appeared and blasted Maligor with their combined power, drawing him out of the volcano and into open space where they could fight better. A flame enveloped Maligor and he grew to be the tallest thing on the island.

"Turbo Megazord, power up!" they cried and their vehicles matured to normal zord size before beginning docking sequence. The feet were made up of Desert Thunder and Dune Star; the arms were made from Wind Chaser while the body was made up of Mountain Blaster and the head Red Lightning. Galaxy Hunter wasn't noticeably visible on the Turbo Megazord unless you looked at the wristbands on it which held the power to call on the shield and sword.

"Megazord Turbo Charge" they continued and it was hit by lightning, making all former visible spare car parts disappear, making it prepared for a fight.

"Maligor, win this one for me babe" Divatox cheered from the cliff near the battle and Keri growled something subtly under her breath but Adam heard her anyway.

"Now's not the time, love" he whispered back to her and she nodded, she'd kill Divatox after she killed Maligor. As the Mega Turbo Sword sliced through Maligor, she heard Divatox groan and she left the megazord and appeared silently behind her.

"All my plans; the money, the jewels, the…"

"Plastic surgery?" Keri filled in, cutting her off and the pirate spun on her heels and glared at her viscously.

"Just you wait ranger, I'm not through with you yet. You haven't seen the last of Divatox!" she yelled and Keri scoffed at her and punched her in the face before she could run away.

"If you guys would pay, I'd be rich from all the enemies I've heard that from" she retorted and blocked Divatox's fist before kneeing her in the stomach. Divatox shrilled in anger and seized her hands around Keri's throat and received the same in return.

"We need to get her out of there, she's fighting blind" Tanya said as they watched the two try to strangle each other to death at the same time.

"Adam, think you can get her back up here?" Tommy asked and he nodded, materializing to the side of both of them, watching them both pathetically try to kill each other in a cat-fighting was slightly amusing – or it would be if it wasn't Keri getting the receiving end of Divatox.

"Okay fun's over, time to go home" he said and broke both their holds on each other; latching onto Keri while kicking Divatox away from both of them before materializing back onto the megazord.

"Why did you interfere? I could've handled her by myself" she spat out bitterly as they stood in a section of the zord away from the other's eavesdropping ears.

"Maybe it's because I'm worried about my girlfriend who's fighting an evil pirate bitch blindly with her anger. You've done enough this week, you don't need to fight her alone as well" Adam replied and noticed that her stance had changed to that of a guilty person and he hugged her to him comfortingly.

"You saved my life, something you wouldn't let anybody else do. Have I told you lately how much I love you" he asked and she shook her head deviously, it's been a week since she'd him to herself.

"You my love are so incredible and beautiful and I think I'm making us both blush. Tell me how you got the antidote, only you know the story it seems" he continued and she sighed, she knew she couldn't tell him everything but also knew she couldn't avoid his question.

"The last question I was asked was whether or not I'd die in your place if it was the only way to save you. I said that I would without hesitation as long as I knew you'd live" she explained, hoping he wouldn't be worried that she'd willingly die for him in a heartbeat.

"So I guess it's a good thing you went anyway or I'd be lying six feet under. You're special and I love you so very much" he replied and held her tightly before intertwining their fingers and leading her back to the others who were waiting with Jason, Kim and the Liarians.

"Let's go home guys, Alpha can send Lerigot and his family back home from there and then we can figure out what's going on with your powers Jase" Tommy said after the two entered and strapped themselves in.

Command Chamber…

The rangers entered unmorphed into the Command Chamber with the Liarians to find Trey patiently waiting for them, Triforian flowers in his hand. Upon seeing him Keri quickly tried to pretend she hadn't and forgot something in the Docking Bay but Trey spotted her anyways.

"Lady Keri, a gift from my planet" he said and presented her with the flowers and she took them wearingly.

"Um, thanks. What are you doing here?" she blurted out and could've sworn she saw Tanya smack her head with her hand at her non-existent attempt to be subtly.

"I came to retrieve my power back from Jason since they'll no longer work for him and, I was hoping you might've changed your mind since I saw you last" he replied, advancing slowly towards her but she stepped away from him.

"Sorry, but no. Adam is a prince, my fairytale frog prince and I won't leave him for you or anyone else. Do what you came here to do and leave, you're not welcomed here by me and I'd stay away from Phados if you don't want me destroying the part of Triforia you inhabit" she threatened, throwing the flowers at his feet and stalking away, the Liarians calling after her.

"Trey, don't be angry with her; you know she's right though. On earth we have a saying that if you love something to let it go, and if it comes back to you, than it loves you too" Kat commented, gathering the fallen florals and giving them to him, only Tanya, Kim and herself sympathized with him. Jason materialized the Golden Staff and gave it back to him without emotion; Trey had upset his cousin again, he felt nothing towards him.

"Go home Trey, we appreciate your help but your persistent advances on our friend will only hurt you" Rocky said and with a nod, the Triforian left.

"I'll get Keri, I know she'll want to say good-bye to Liarians" Kim announced and left to the Zord Docking Bay where she knew she'd find her. It seemed to be the only place she could ever feel peaceful aside from in Adam's arms; but here she went to think.

"Keri? Lerigot's going back to Liaria; don't you want to say good-bye? Trey's gone by the way" Kimberly announced as she walked around the Bay, trying to spot her friend.

"I already knew, it's one of the reasons I'm leaving. I can't control the power growing inside of me; it's just been getting stronger since coming back from Phados" she replied from the shadows where the remaining pieces the Zeo Crystals lay. Billy had been busy fixing the room after what had happened, organizing the bits of what was still left behind.

"Have you mentioned it to the other? I'm sure they'd like to help" Kim argued but the hazel-eyed girl shook her head, completely dismissing the idea.

"I completely decimated our zords and powers, brought you back from Maligor's control with a simple word and have been reading people's minds without meaning to. You saw how they dismissed the fact of my powers entirely when they brought up Jason's fading ones" Keri rebutted, fondling a piece of the Green Zeo Crystal between her fingers, wondering if Adam and the others were angry with her for taking away their zords and powers.

"They probably thought Jason was in more danger than you were. I'm sure they want to help you through this, I know Adam would" Kim persisted, hoping her friend wouldn't leave her problem to run freely over her.

"Our time's ending Kim, others are being chosen as we speak. _As soon as the music ends, so soon shall we_" she replied, her voice echoing the last sentence, creeping Kimberly out a little bit as her eyes flashed blue.

"Keri? Lerigot's leaving, you coming?" Adam asked as he poked his head through the door; he'd been worried because Kim had left to retrieve her almost ten minutes ago.

"Yeah sure. You doing anything tonight?" she asked and watched him lean slightly against the door post, a hand within his jean pocket.

"I was kind of hoping to spend it with you" he answered, a shy smile on his face because Kim was listening to them talk about their personal life.

"Is after the Liarians leave good with you cause I really want to ditch this place" she commented and he nodded, leading her by the waist back to the main chamber where everyone was waiting.

"You're dying aren't you?" he rhetoricalized slyly and she blushed a few shades of pink.

"Aren't you?" she retorted and watched him blush as he leaned over and kissed her head, twirling strands of her long brown hair between his fingers as they walked away from another battle intact and together.

Together; the one thing Adam hoped they'd always be from now on, and soon he'd have his answer. Just as soon as he got the courage to ask the question…and the monsters would take a vacation for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: This Is My Verse – Hello

"Welcome faculty, parents, friends and most importantly, students to the Graduating Ceremony of the class of 1997. This promises to be a momentous occasion as each of these bright and talented individuals receive what they've been striving for during the past four years here at Angel Grove High. Without any further ado, I give you the class valedictorian of this years class – Tommy Oliver" Professor Walsh announced and stepped aside as the crowed of people cheered as Tommy took the stage.

"Thanks. First off I'd like to congratulate each and every one of you guys that I've had the pleasure of knowing and taking long classes with, especially my best friends. I know each of us has a best friend or two out there but me, I'm a lucky guy. I'm lucky because I've got six of the best people in the world as my friends graduating with me here to day and another who's come all the way from Florida to celebrate with us.

Angel Grove has allowed all of us to become better people and that's partially because we live in a place where strange and weird things keep happening to us, forcing us to grow. We're lucky to have these friends of ours to turn to in times of joy and in times of pain and sorrow.

Today, we celebrate all of our work and dedication we've put into this place and remember all the good times that we hope to keep having as our journey continues. Congrats to the Graduating Class of '97, we made it" Tommy read and the crowd of people cheered, especially the six best friends of Tommy Oliver, the one's who shared the same secret he did. They were the Power Rangers.

Later…

"Look, Rocky's got a diploma. He really does have a brain" Keri taunted as they sat around her living room floor watching movies and eating junk food in their pajamas. Or what they swore were pajamas, it was hard to tell with the guys.

"Now Keri, don't go taunting the animals. They might bite" Kat commented, egging Rocky on further along with her for entertainment since they were between movies.

"He's not allowed to, I already have someone to do that" she replied, keeping a straight face as the girls laughed at the boys shocked expressions, including Adam's flushing one.

"Kitchen, now" Jason demanded, pointing down the hall and she got up angrily, leveling herself with him.

"Jase, for once in your life, shut up. It's called a joke, okay? It's graduation, lighten up" she reprimanded and stalked upstairs, Boots the kitten they'd gotten her as a late birthday present, following her.

"Dude, you have just been told and you know she's right. You've been harping on her too much lately" Kimberly commented as she stood beside him, the others somber as they recanted the last argument the cousin's had had.

"I'm just worried; she's been drifting away from some things lately. I think she's still partially affected my Maligor" Jason explained, letting them know what he'd been hoping to hide a little longer from them.

Upstairs…

The curtains were closed, the lights were off and yet the room was brightly lit by an explosion of bright purple coming from the only person in the room. Boots was pawing at the door trying to get in to comfort her owner but the girl refused her access. Jason needed to lighten up and she was going to make him do so.

"Sorceress Illana hear me, ruler of this universe. Grant me your knowledge to summon the muse of music and dance, Terpsichore" she chanted, the posters and papers in her room threatening to fly away in a tornado of power.

"My will be done" she finished and with a flash of her eyes the opposing wall.

"So shall it be" Terpsichore said as she stood in front of her and snapped her fingers.

"Oh god, what've I done?" she asked, crawling backwards into the corner as the muse slowly advanced upon her.

_(Terpsichore)_

_My dear child, you've brought music to your world_

_Through the dark powers lying within you_

_Since going to Phados you've noticed a change_

_And you know nothing will be the same_

_You're out of control _

_The darkness feeds on your soul_

_Soon all that'll be left is a memory_

_And this gift from me_

Sing

_(Keri)_

_I don't know what it is you mean_

_No darkness lies here in me_

_You've got it all wrong_

_Even through it's in song_

_(Terpsichore)_

_Do I now? The sparks on your fingers_

_Your spontaneous glow_

_All are signs you're out of control_

_If you plan to live with a soul _

_I suggest you get back your control_

With the last word she vanished in a flash of light leaving her alone in the dark with a guilty conscience. To make things worse, she couldn't tell the others what she'd done but there was another who understood her and he was on another planet.

"Keri, are you alright? We're starting another movie" Kat said from behind the door and she scattered to get up and open it.

"I'm fine; I just wish Jason would stop harping on me. I'm old enough to look after myself" she replied, opening the door enough for her to get through before closing it again.

"You sure? You seem a little distracted lately" she remarked as the brunette stared down the hall a little ways ahead of her.

"It's nothing; I guess I'm worried Divatox is planning something big since she hasn't attacked us yet" she replied and then started down the stairs, Keri wondering if anyone was going to start singing and dancing.

"Hey Keri, come sit down. We've got popcorn and potato chips" Rocky said from the couch where there was a space between him and Adam for her to sit between. Thinking that maybe Terpsichore had only sung to frighten her, she sat down and snuggled up to Adam fro the rest of a normal night.

Next Day…

The gang woke up in the place they'd fallen asleep the night before. Keri was still in Adam's embrace; Rocky's head was resting on her back while Tanya's was resting on his legs; Kat woke up on Jason who was resting on Kim with Tommy resting on her.

"I don't wanna go to school, it's too early" Keri muttered in her sleep as Adam roused her awake.

"Morning" he whispered and kissed her forehead as she opened her tired eyes.

"And here I though I wouldn't see you until school started and then I remembered we've been out for two weeks and have graduated to boot" she said and he smiled as everyone began getting up off each other.

_(Kimberly)_

_Good morning, good morning_

_It's great to stay up late_

_Good morning, good morning to you_

_(Tanya)_

_Now that the sun is up_

_We can clean up what we missed_

_Then we can go to the park_

_For an awesome picnic_

_So good morning, good morning to you_

_(Rocky)_

_I can't wait to eat what it is you've made_

_Put all that delicious food in my mouth_

_And stash it all away_

_Good morning, good morning to you_

_(Tommy)_

_Let's get some breakfast first_

_Then we'll have some fun_

_Jase do you have any eggs_

_Oh wait, I see them here_

_Good morning, good morning to you_

_(Jason)_

_I can't believe you guys slept over_

_And now I'm stuck with you_

_Rocky's a bottomless pit_

_And now it's feeding time at the zoo_

_Good morning, good morning to you_

_(Katherine)_

_Don't be rude we know it's true_

_That you wanted us all here_

_You're just cranky you big baby_

_Have some nice warm coffee_

_Good morning, good morning to you_

_(Adam)_

_Kat is right you're such a fright_

_The cornflakes are still clean_

_So eat them all and lighten up_

_And good morning, good morning to you_

_(Keri)_

_My god, what's going on here?_

_Why are you all singing this song?_

_Shut up and eat before the day wastes away_

_I'm going upstairs before you infect me some more_

_You've all gone crazy_

_And I think that I should maybe_

_Hide away until it passes through_

_And call the white coats to come for you_

_Cause I'm crazy_

_And I'm dreaming_

_And I'm singing to talk to you _

_So good night to you_

"Okay, what's going on?" Kim asked as they all stared at each other confused and either in the middle of making breakfast or eating it.

"She's back" Jason replied, referring to Divatox who'd followed them back from Muiranthias. Only one person outside the room knew differently but she wasn't about to tell them she raised a muse who's cursed them with singing and dancing their hearts out.

"Just when you think she wasn't twisted enough, she cooks up something to make us get our kumbayayas out. Talk about torture" Rocky said as he finished draining his bowl of cheerios.

"Pig" Keri complained from the doorway she'd just walked in through.

"Love you too" he replied teasingly and Adam glared mockingly at him as his girlfriend walked around the kitchen in her pajama pants and a tank top.

"Picnic's out guys, until we figure out what's going on it's best to stay inside" Tommy said as he placed some more food on the table which Rocky instantly dove for until Keri slapped his hand with a spatula.

"I don't think it's just us though" she retorted and opened the front door to find people in what she supposed was their sleepwear singing in the street.

"_They got, the mustard, out (they got the mustard out)"_ they sang holding up their freshly dry-cleaned clothing and she quickly shut the door behind her.

"Most definitely not just us" she continued and went upstairs quickly, telling them she was going to wash her eyes out.

"Okay, now that she can't hear us; I think you're right Jase, something's up with her and I don't think she knows of it. Remember what she did when Divatox showed up and on Muiranthias? Something's happening and I suggest we find out what it is and stop it before anything else happens" Tommy announced to the others quietly, glancing at the doorway every few seconds to make sure Keri didn't overhear.

Meanwhile…

She paced around her room, desperately trying to figure out how to fix the mess she created when Terpsichore appeared in front of her.

_Are you happy now with the mess you've created_

_And the lives you've played with_

_I told you before_

_That evil lies within your soul_

_But you chose to believe _

_That it wasn't so_

_You've lied to your friends_

_How will you make amends_

_For all the destruction you've caused_

_You truly aren't a god_

_Of love anymore_

_You're evil down to your core_

_I suggest you runaway from them all_

"I can't run away from everything, I can fix this somehow. All I have to do is learn to control my power and I'll be fine. Besides, I'm already leaving them behind" she replied to the muse's song as she sat on her bed.

"_Until this spell runs its course, all you'll feel is remorse. For all the secrets that they hide shall spill from their lips like a tide and when the music finally ends, so shall all your journeys halt" _Terpsichore enchanted and vanished again, leaving her alone and afraid. Another flash of light erupted a few minutes later and there stood the only person who could help her.

"Keri, are you okay? I've been hearing your inner-child calling to me for days, what happened?" he asked, going over to her and gently hugging her frightened self.

"Andros, I can't control the power, it just keeps getting stronger. I'm losing the fight against myself and I don't want to hurt them anymore" she cried into him, she just wanted it all to end.

"Adam; you're afraid you'll hurt him most of all" he said and she nodded, knowing the Karovian was only skimming her thoughts of the deep void they led to.

"Keri? You alright? I know people singing in the street in their underwear is creepy, but we've still got things to do" Adam called through the door and they froze so he wouldn't hear Andros.

"I'll be right out!" she called and tuned back to Andros who nodded and teleported out.

Later…

Adam, Rocky and Tommy were in the kitchen playing the game of life while Keri slept in the next room. Kat, Tanya and Kim were busy researching at the Command Chamber with Jason what could possibly be making them all start singing and dancing around at random intervals.

"Earth to Adam, come in Adam. Dude, why are you so distracted?" Rocky asked as he spun the wheel and the needle pointed to the number six.

"I had plans for tonight and now since we've all started singing and dancing…" he replied, letting his sentence trail off as he moved his green car with a token for himself and the token he was married to.

"You mean the shopping trip you made me go with you on a few weeks back?" Tommy asked and Adam nodded, pulling a small square box out of his pocket and placing it on the table for Rocky to see.

_This is the ring that I've planned to give her, isn't it fine?_

_My claim to fame was to fight as a ranger, monsters were mine_

_But I know that'll end and the one I adore will be mine to protect_

_The only trouble is; no, I'll never tell_

_(Rocky)_

_If she is the one of such wonderful fun, such passion and grace_

_Then never let her go, for the only trouble is; no, I'll never tell_

_(Rocky and Adam)_

_Cause there's nothing to tell_

_(Rocky)_

_There's Jason who's angry and also very scary _

_When she does something wrong_

_(Adam)_

_Then there's Divatox who's out to get even with us_

_(Adam and Rocky)_

_Don't forget Dimitria with her psychic-like mind…_

_Or Alpha's rhymes_

_(Adam)_

_You know this is really scary, _

_To ask the question now_

_And of course we started singing,_

_So the plan went to hell_

_(Tommy) _

_Adam watch your mouth,_

_Keri's asleep on the couch_

_And all things considered,_

_Tonight's the best time to ask her_

_(Rocky)_

_Yeah, so you can serenade her_

_And then have wild…_

_(Adam)_

_Thanks Rocky got it don't bother with the elaborate_

_Let's just find this evil, destroy it and get even_

_So I can hurry up and ask Keri if she would like to get married_

_To me_

"I win" Tommy announced and the two best friends looked down at the board to find that their leader had completely dominated the game by not singing with them for more than a verse.

"Aw, man" they groaned and flopped their heads in their hands in defeat.

Beep, Beep, Beepbeep, Beep, Beep

"This is Tommy, what've you got?" he said and the other two crowded around him to hear what the others found out about what was causing everything.

"We've got a bit of a lead of what may be causing all this kumbayaya stuff as Rocky calls it but we've also got trouble. I confiscated Keri's communicator earlier when she first fell asleep so one of you will have to stay there with her" Jason explained through the other end of Keri's communicator since Kat and Tanya were busy and Kim didn't own one anymore.

"We're on our way. Rocky, you stay here and look after Keri. She's not to leave the house, got it?" Tommy ordered and the blue ranger nodded as Tommy and Adam teleported out to the Command Center.

Rocky stood in the doorway watching Keri sleep on the couch. The only reason she's was sleeping during the middle of the day was because she said she wasn't felling well but they all suspected it was because she'd been using a large quantity of her powers without meaning to and had over-exerted herself.

_Do you know how beautiful you are_

_Or bright, or funny or all-round special_

_I very much doubt you know who you've caught_

_In your sparkling hazel eyes_

_Girl if you only knew_

_That you have me under your spell_

_That not only does Adam love you _

_And Trey adore you but I also want you_

_Would you even want to know_

_Now that Adam's preparing to ask you to be his_

_Keri I love you and I wish that I could tell you so_

_But I know it wouldn't matter cause you're in love with Adam_

_It hurts me to let you go_

_Knowing that you're not coming back to me_

_But staying with him and that's fine_

_As long as you know that I love you so_

As Rocky leaned against the doorway watching her, Andros materialized behind him, frowning as he read his thoughts. Before Rocky knew what was going on, he was hit from behind with a tranquilizer dart and the last thing he saw was Andros teleporting Keri away.

Command Chamber…

"Jason, Kimberly; wait here until we get back. It's time to kick into action, Red Lightning Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

Tommy, Adam, Tanya and Kat said and morphed before teleporting to the park where one of Divatox's monsters was terrorizing people.

"Rangers how nice of you to join me…for a fiesta!" the monster yelled, the piranhatrons that would normally be attacking them dancing in a conga line while the monster danced in the middle of the circle.

"This day just got more interesting" Kat commented as they fired their weapons on the distracted monster and piranhatrons, destroying them indefinitely.

Angel Grove Lake…

Heels clicked down the hallway angrily as the guards to the inner part of the ship were pushed and blasted aside by their fuming leader. She wasn't in a good mood after the rangers had easily defeated her monster and the fact that the Purple Ranger was continuously gaining more power made her even angrier. She stepped into the room intent on chewing out her minions but what came out wasn't her usual shrilling voice, but one that could break glass if it was any higher.

_Do you ever stop to think at all_

_Before you jump into another fall_

_Everyone was right to leave you two alone_

_Even your mothers must've known_

_How incredibly stupid you are!_

_You minions are useless, fat and brainless_

_The goal's to defeat the rangers_

_Not to entertain them_

_And now you've got me going along with them_

_Idiots! You're a lousy bunch of idiots_

_Disgusting and vile_

_I just want to hurl bile_

_Idiots! Flimsy and chunky _

_You all smell funky_

_Everyone is laughing at you_

_Idiots! A spineless bunch of idiots_

"God you give me such a headache. Find that purple ranger and destroy her before she gains anymore power. She's getting far too powerful even for me to have around; she's a liability to all of us – even the rangers. What are you idiots standing around for? Get going already!" she screamed and both Rygog and Elgar hurried out of the sub, crashing into one another as they did so.

Somewhere Far Away…

"Have you told them yet about your decision?" Andros asked as he moved around the Astro Megaship while Keri sat in a chair linked to a cryogenic freezer that she was pumping energy into.

"Only Kimberly knows, we traded secrets and she's not about to tell them either. Besides, it's not like she knows when I'm leaving and she'll be back in Florida by then anyway" she replied, both her hands overtop of the lid, pouring silver essence into it.

"They're going to ask a lot of questions when you get back after they find Rocky on the floor with a tranquilizer dart in his back" he commented, fixing something under the flight control panel that needed to be ready soon, along with the rest of the ship.

"I'll figure out something to tell them. We'll leave one month after the trade, that way I won't feel as guilty" she told him and smiled as she heard him hit himself and curse loudly.

"Just concentrate on what you're doing" he retorted and she laughed before connecting her mind to another's, the one she needed to wake up. Her eyes glowed blue as the wind picked up around her, causing Andros to stop what he was doing to watch her incase he needed to anchor her.

"Now" she whispered and the freezer cracked beneath her fingers, breaking it apart while bellow a pair of blue eyes shot open and looked around as the wind died down and Keri's eyes returned to their hazel colouring. Andros rushed over as he saw her begin to waver from her power exertion from reviving Andros' best friend.

"Zhane" she said before passing out, Andros breaking her fall before she could hit the ground bellow. The blond looked from the stranger to his friend for an answer, finding one in his eyes.

Keri and Jason's…

Tommy and the others returned with the information they needed to help Keri's rapidly increasing powers to find Rocky passed out on the floor. Tommy looked to the others with a glint that proposed that he knew there was only one possible reason for Rocky to be lying on the floor and that it was because of Keri and her powers.

"Let's not jump to conclusions guys, we don't know what the facts are" Tanya said as Jason and Tommy helped Rocky up off the floor and onto the couch.

"You okay Rocko? What'd she do to you?" Tommy asked, ignoring what Tanya had said in favour of the information he'd read over.

"It was some guy; he must've teleported in because I would've heard him otherwise. She was still asleep but he stuck something in her arm and took her with him" Rocky explained, accepting the glass of water Kat gave to him, sitting next to him on and angle.

"I'm betting the same thing he stuck in your back was what knocked her out as well. We best get her back before anything else happens, who knows what this guy will do to her, or her to him" Jason commented after a minute of thought, he loved his cousin, but something big was going on with her and he didn't have the luxury of defending her innocence like he used to.

"And where do you propose we start? For all we know she's gone of her own accord because you and everyone else keep treating her like a ticking time bomb. Shit happened, yeah we get that; but worse things have happened with other people on this team losing control over their powers and they were still treated with respect. Just like Keri should be" Adam barked at Tommy and the others, mostly just Tommy and Jason though.

Jason was treating his own family like…well like Rita or Zedd would've and he was the only family Keri really had left. And Tommy was letting his past cloud his judgment, just because her powers were growing before she could grab hold of the manual didn't mean she was purposely harming anyone. She seemed to be doing more damage to herself than to anyone else and it hurt him to know he couldn't be there to comfort her right now wherever that guy had taken her to away from them.

"Adam's right Tommy, you haven't even talked to her about any of this, you're only assuming things are true because of what you've read or because of partial stories. Jason, you're just as bad as Tommy is; whatever happened to the benefit of the doubt? Isn't that what you should be giving Keri now?" Tanya agreed, laying the guilt on the duo some more, something it seemed they needed to wake up to before their friend could begin to help herself.

"Don't bother trying to talk sense into them, you're wasting your breath" an exasperated voice said from the hallway just outside the doorway to the living room.

"Keri, you're back. What happened?" Kat asked as she got up and walked over towards the brunette, grateful she was alright.

"Don't you dare come near me, any of you" she hissed, steeping back from Kat who walked into an electromagnetic wall easily generated when Keri lifted her hands in protest.

"Let us through Keri, we can help you" Adam pleaded of her as he and the others joined Kat at the jello-looking, water-feeling wall that'd been created.

"Maybe the four of you do want to help but our beloved leader and my wonderful cousin plan to lock me away until I grown into my powers. Jason wishes to imprison me in my own home, I won't let any of that happen" she countered, levitating the info they'd brought back from the Command Chamber to her. Opening the book to the only creased page there was, she frowned at the words she read.

"You planned to seal me all along. I don't believe this, ladies and gentlemen, Jason and Tommy's master plan was to seal my powers away within me…again. Only this time, it's not to save me, but to prevent fate from occurring. Some guardians you turned out to be" she spat and teleported away, the barrier falling as she did so.

"Damn" Jason said in frustration, his cousin wasn't thinking straight anymore. She'd only read what was primarily in their minds, what she wanted to believe was true but their plan to help her went deeper than what she pulled from them.

"Let's go guys; with any luck we'll be able to track her if she continues to teleport around. Once we find her, we can help her" Tommy said and the group teleported to the Command Center where the technology would lock and trace Keri's teleportation signature and locate her.

What they'd find however, is a misleading trail for Keri was already lingering in the stairway. Sighing as she walked up the few remaining steps and trekked to her room. Opening the closet door, she pulled two suitcases and a carry-on from it and threw them onto the bed. As she began tossing clothing into her bags, her eyes fell on several pictures displayed on her dresser. There was one of all of them together just before Kim left; of her with the girls before Aisha left; she and Kim; with Rocky trying to tackle her while Adam tackled him and finally one of her and Adam together at the Graduation Dinner/Dance the night before last.

God love digital cameras, she printed it before going to sleep that very night. Her other favourite was right by her bed; it was the two of them at the Valentine's Day dance and had been secretly taken by Kimberly when they had been distracted in a kiss. Picking up the photo, she sat on the edge of her bed and studied it, remembering when it was so much simpler living normally. Tracing the picture, her fingers rested lovingly on Adam.

_Please forgive me my love_

_For leaving you this way_

_My heart is torn in half_

_As my powers grow more_

_If I had another choice_

_Would you still want me here_

_Either way you know I can't stay_

_Believe me I don't want to go_

_And it'll grieve me cause I love you so_

_But we both know_

_That even angels fall_

_As I cry and as I fall_

_My wings lie broken on the floor_

_White feathers stained with black_

_There's no turning back_

_My soul aches for salvation_

_And as I thirst for knowledge_

_Sparks on my fingers linger still_

_Believe me I don't want to go_

_And it'll grieve me cause I love you so_

_But we both know_

_That even angels fall_

_Adam, your angel's fallen_

_I was in heaven and now its hell_

_It's better this way, even though_

_It feels that I'm breaking your heart with mine_

_And believe me I don't want to go_

_It grieves me cause I love you so_

_But we both know_

_That even angels fall_

_Even angels fall_

_Your angel fell_

"You realize that if you ever sung for a record company, you'd be famous?" Terpsichore said as she appeared by the door, her hands folded over her robes.

"Have you come to taunt me more? Dangle your amusement over my head while my friends try to push me away? Are there anymore secrets still left in us for you to bother with hearing?" she retorted, throwing clothes angrily into her suitcase again as the muse watched her.

"I will take the spell away on one condition; you and your friends must play at the summer fair at least three songs and I will make this enchantment end as soon as the last secret is out. I do believe you know which as to I'm referring" the muse issued and she nodded in agreement, she just wanted the spell to end as quickly as possible.

"One other thing, you might want to erase this incident from their minds or it may as well be pointless" she threw in as she began fading away back to her realm.

With the muse gone, she climbed out her open window and onto the top of the roof as her eyes glowed blue and purple energy flashed around her like lightning. Down bellow, the others stared up at her in awe; they'd never seen her display this great an amount of power on her own without a channel, it was actually the only reason they knew where she was.

"My god" Kat said in amazement as they stared up at her.

"Guardian of time, return to the hour that I need, erase their minds of all that's happened since. I evoke thee" she chanted, her voice echoing throughout the area despite the tornado winds.

Twenty-Four Hours Earlier, Graduation…

"Hey, we all set for the fair tomorrow?" Tanya asked as Tommy sat back down with them after giving his valedictorian speech.

"Can't wait, I've been so psyched about this for days" Rocky replied, winking at Jason about some last-minute lyric tweaking they'd done for their opening song.

"Party at my house tonight, bring sleep gear" Jason said, nudging his cousin who seemed to be spacing out completely next to him.

"Oh, right and it's not just your house Jason, it's mainly mine" she said absently, wondering why she felt disoriented, like this had already happened before but differently.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked, talking hold of her hand gently in his; running his thumb softly across it.

"I've got butterflies the size of the zords, I'm fine, don't worry about it" she whispered as Professor Walsh began to speak to everyone again.

"I've never known you to get anxious about anything" Adam replied, slightly curious as to why she was now getting all fidgety.

"Yeah well, I also haven't sung in front of an entire city before" she countered, pointing out that oh-so-minor fact to him and he laughed lightly.

Later…

As she sat in her room she felt a foreboding sense of loss and resentment towards everything. Dimitria was letting them go; she'd seen it in her eyes the other day. Their lives were getting too complicated for them to serve and fight as rangers.

"Keri, you turned back time, didn't you?" Andros asked as he appeared near her, glancing sympathetically at her.

"Only for them; I turned back everybody's day on earth, even Dimitria and Alpha's…for them" she responded, glimpsing at the photos on her dresser and bedside, her gaze lingering one her favourite one.

"Zhane's doing alright so you know, there's still things he can't remember about that day though. You realize of course, that you'll be hurting them all if you leave this way" he commented as he sat down next to her, watching her play with something between her fingers.

"Every step that I take will eventually lead me back to them. In life we each take a piece of someone with us when we're no longer there beside them and we each leave a piece of ourselves with them in return. It could be a simple thing like a photo or something that holds a cherished meaning" she said, reaching over to her bedside and picking up a white envelope in which she placed the object she'd been fiddling with onto of a letter. Sealing the envelope, she flipped it over to where a single word was written in black in on the front – Adam.

"What's your piece to take with you?" he asked quietly as he watched her place the envelope in one of the bedside drawers, lifting something else out in return.

"A memory" she responded as she dangled the object in the light, watching it glint as the light bounced off of it.

"Ker you ready? We need to rehearse" Jason's voice broke through the door like a hurricane, Andros instantly gone as she quickly hide the object away again. Her memory was the only thing she could take with her, for it was also her anchor.

Next Day…

As the gang anxiously waited backstage they could hear the excited crowd waiting for the concert part of the summer fair to begin. Jason, Adam and Kim were getting worried, Keri hadn't shown up yet and they were due on stage any second.

"Can I legally tag her so she's easier to track?" Jason asked in frustration, he never knew any other person with the capability to disappear so completely and then reappear from nowhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we introduce the first act in tonight's performance representing the Little Angel's Haven Shelter; please welcome a last minute finalization, the Canadian singing sensation of one of Toronto's greatest Legends-Made-Real, Ms. Keri Lee!" the announcer said and the gang looked at each other confused, they'd never hear any of this before – not even Jason. They watched from the wings as she took the stage, a shimmering purple halter and a pair of light blue jean shorts adorned her.

_I reach out for you_

_In the darkness of the night_

_Seeking comfort from the nightmares_

_Just to find that you're not there_

_How could this be_

_That I never saw_

_That I couldn't foresee _

_You leaving me_

_After all we've been through_

_In times of pain_

_All you could wish for_

_Was to walk away_

_And as I stumble to my knees_

_Recalling what had been_

_My aching heart begging me_

_To make it all end_

_After all we've been through_

_In times of pain_

_All you could wish for_

_Was to walk away_

_Trials of longing, killing me softly_

_I feeling like I'm bleeding, feel like I'm losing_

_And I try to forget, and I try to forgive you_

_For walking out on me_

_After all we've been through_

_In times of pain_

_All you could wish for_

_Was to walk away_

_But I can feel you, haunting me still_

_Why don't you leave me in peace_

_Cause when we were together_

_All you could wish for_

_Was to walk away_

_And you walked away…from me_

As the music died down, sheer astonishment gripped at the gang as the crowd let wildly loose with their cheering. Keri, although knowing of the others curiosity and amazement, noticed a teen watching her closely. It was the one of the ones Dimitria had also been watching, one that would bring the end of them.

"Thank you and now without any further ado, please welcome tonight's first act in our charity performance, the Angel Grove Rangers!" she announced, stepping backwards as the curtains rose so she could join the others who were keyed up and ready to go.

_(Girls)_

_This is our city, our beloved home_

_Yet within the walls there's a secret we all know_

_When monsters rain down from the sky_

_Everyone's screams are hear as a cry_

_Then six individuals in spandex appear_

_Saving the city and showing no fear_

_(All)_

_And there's hope for the world – after all_

_Cause we've got the power rangers saving the day_

_(Keri and Kim)_

_No longer afraid for they save the day_

_Thank-you Power Rangers_

_(Tanya)_

_Blue, you've always got something to do_

_(Tommy)_

_Pink, you make us think of what girls can achieve_

_(Rocky)_

_Yellow, you've got class…and according to Jason a very nice ass_

_(Keri)_

_Green, you're devoted to protecting your friends_

_(Kat and Kim)_

_Red, you're a great leader and we'd hate to lose you_

_(Adam)_

_Purple, though slightly new, five rangers plus one say we owe much to you_

_(All)_

_So thank you Power Rangers_

_For bringing hope to the world – after all_

_Shift into Turbo_

_Go…Mighty engines roar_

_Turbo charged for more_

_Drive four on the floor_

_Go…Power rangers turbo _

_Go…Power rangers turbo_

_Power rangers turbo_

_Shift into Turbo_

_Target fixed on lock_

_Evil take a walk_

_Rangers set to rock_

_Go…Power rangers turbo _

_Go…Power rangers turbo_

_Go…Power rangers turbo_

_(Girls)_

_Start emission..  
Check rate, out of control..  
Ready for take off..  
Go!_

_(Guys)  
There's something on the highway movin..  
There's something that's movin high and fast..  
I know what to tell, what it is, where it's for..  
No no no, no no no no no  
Go!_

_(All)  
There's nothing in the way for winning,  
There's nothing that's winning without us..  
I'm speeding faster, turbo blaster..  
Yeah yeah yeah..go go go!  
_

_(Keri)  
Like turbo tigers in the night,  
we are at top speed tracking you down.  
Like turbo tigers in the darkest night,  
now it's turbo time..  
Go!_

_  
(Adam and Keri)  
There's no one in the world that's got the power,  
There's no one more powerful in the world but us..  
We are the rangers, coming up to save ya,  
Riding fast, faster fast..  
_

_(Kim and Kat)  
Like turbo tigers in the night,  
we are at top speed tracking you down.  
Like turbo tigers in the darkest night,  
now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time!  
Go!  
Go go!  
Wow...  
_

_(Tommy and Jason)  
Ya better run away when you're all alone..  
There's something in the air, that keeps us going on and on and on..  
We are the rangers, turbo dangers,  
Riding fast, faster fast..  
_

_(Rocky and Tanya)  
Like turbo tigers in the night,  
we are at top speed tracking you down.  
Like turbo tigers in the darkest night,  
now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time!  
_

_(All)  
Like turbo tigers in the night,  
we are at top speed tracking you down.  
Like turbo tigers in the darkest night,  
now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time!  
Now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time!  
Turbo time..._

Later…

"Keri, oh my god, when were you going to tell us?" Tanya asked as they joined the rest of the crowd heading out to the fairgrounds.

"I thought I'd surprise you instead. Why, did you hate it?" she countered, squirming slightly as Adam moved his fingers along her exposed back.

"Girl, I think it's impossible to hate you. Did you write the lyrics yourself?" Kim replied and she nodded, turning around and smacking Adam who insisted on tickling her.

"They're so sad though, yet beautiful at the same time" Kat commented and she smiled, those lyrics had been especially written for them; it was her good-bye.

"It was moving wasn't it rangers? I could've fallen asleep" Divatox leered as she appeared behind them with a swarm of piranhatrons.

"Look what the dogs dragged in, a whore" Keri retorted easily, the insult sliding off the tip of her tongue like it had been waiting.

"Least I get some" Divatox hissed proudly, curving her body in a slight wave from shoulder to shoulder.

"And the STD's to go with it" she replied, smirking as the pirate began to get angry and whinny.

"What are you all standing around for? Attack!" she shrilled and the piranhatrons launched into a full-scale assault on the rangers.

The gang spread out, Kim and Jason sticking together while the others defended themselves. Tommy noticed their closeness but brushed aside the jealous feeling in favour of them just watching each others back. Something dawned on Keri as she noticed this; the fact she was in a famous band back home wasn't the secret Terpsichore had been referring to, it was Jason and Kimberly's relationship.

"Now I've got you Purple Ranger. I can't wait to finish what I started after you ruined my wedding" Divatox leered, strutting towards her vengefully.

"Never would've guessed you had such hideous taste in men, but considering your fashion sense, I'm not surprised" Keri spat and they lunged at each other again, hands gripped around the other's neck.

"Don't they every really fight?" Tanya asked as they watched the strangle fest between beating down piranhatrons.

"They hate each other too much to fight dirty. If that makes any sense at all" Rocky replied, bracing himself against the wave of piranhatrons as he tried to get closer to the two; Adam also having trouble getting free.

"Okay children, break it up" a new voice said and in a flash of silver appeared another ranger beside them as they traded insults. The Silver Ranger tore the two apart and blasted Divatox into the cotton candy machine. As the piranhatrons helped her out –candy floss sticking to her- the Silver Ranger was whispering something to Keri.

"He's behind the popcorn vendor, he'll see everything" he told her, slightly aware of Adam's questioning gaze and Rocky's penetrating glare.

"I know he is, I'll see you guys soon. Thanks Zhane" she whispered so slightly, you couldn't see her lips move; Zhane nodded and teleported away.

"Who and what did he want?" Adam asked as they met each other half-way across the quad.

"Just telling me how stupid I am and that there's a 100ft monster behind you" she replied, pointing to the ugly giant thing towering over them. Looked like Divatox was pissed from getting cotton candy stuck in her hair.

It's time to kick into action, Red Lightning Turbo Power!"

"Galaxy Hunter Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Megazord Turbo Charge, online" they cried, causing the zord to charge to full power and destroy the monster, Divatox shrilling angrily bellow.

"Just you wait, I'll destroy you yet" she screamed and disappeared back to her submarine, leaving the others to laugh at her persistent temper tantrums.

"Yeah, and I'll be engaged by then" Keri muttered and several people's eyes flew open behind their visors.

"Rangers, please teleport to the Command Chamber right away, it's urgent" Alpha-6 said over the communicators, nodding to each other and unison they teleported out, Jason and Kim right behind them.

Command Chamber…

As soon as they'd touched down, they could tell something was up. Whether it was the look on Dimitria's face or Alpha's quietness that tipped them off, it was uncertain; but it seemed to be the five mysterious people standing there that gave it away.

"What's going on?" Kat asked as everyone but Keri demanded and explanation as to why other people were in the Command Chamber. Although she did wonder why the Spanish guy kept looking at her in that way after everyone had removed their helmets.

"Rangers, although I knew this day would come, I never thought it would be so soon. Your lives outside the power are changing and I fear you shall no longer have time for both. These are the people I've chosen to carry on the legacy of the Power Rangers, without your permission I realize Keri. I feel it's best if you go and live normal lives. The identity and secrets of the rangers shall never travel to the outside world. The five before you have trained, all that's left to do, is transfer the powers to one of the five that you choose to wield it" Dimitria explained, noting the fury in Keri's eyes at the sadness of this announcement, she never thought it'd be so soon.

"Rangers, I'd like you to meet Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Justin and T.J." Alpha said, each person nodding or waving as they were introduced.

"Isn't Justin a little, you know, young to be a ranger?" Kim asked as they studied the group, Justin looking no more than twelve years old.

"Little snoop wouldn't be here if he'd listened to the shelter's supervisors. He's only here because he watched us morph from behind the popcorn machine" Keri replied hotly as she crossed her arms, looking so directly at Justin he became to fidget uncomfortably.

"You're all prepared to face the danger then; this is a one-way trip, there's no turning back the responsibility" Tommy said, looking them over one by one, making a mental note of their determined faces.

"We know and we're ready to do our part. You guys have been protecting this city and the world for years. It's time we do our share" T.J. replied and Tommy evaluated him quickly before offering his hand in acceptance, the other four choosing who they deemed suitable. Both Cassie and Ashley looked at Keri, curious as to why there wasn't another girl to take her place as well.

"I'm in this for the longer run, no exchanges or refunds for my powers" she chided, answering the unspoken question as she stood by Jason and Kimberly. Adam, who'd been talking to Carlos, wandered over to her side and looked her in the eye.

"Is this what you want? I'll ask Dimitria if I can stay on a bit longer if you want" he told her, her words had rung true in his mind, she could never escape this kind of life nor could she be removed from it. Unless she was six feet bellow them all.

"No, you should be able to chase your dreams. Besides, they won't always need my heroism, just my guidance" she replied, brushing curls away from his eyes since he hadn't bound his hair today.

"Let's do this" Adam said as he pulled away from her, assuring the others that it was all well and good.

"Close your eyes and raise your opposing arms, then morph" Alpha instructed and the three spectators watched the ten connect to each other, laughing quietly since Rocky had to bed down a little to reach Justin.

"Shift Into Turbo!" they called and in a flash of light the power left Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Kat and entered T.J., Justin, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie. A new generation of rangers had been born.

"You'll do great guys, I just know it" Tanya said as they saw their armor on other people for the first time; a sense of loss filling them.

"We'll be around if you need us" Rocky commented as the five new power rangers powered down along with Keri, examining their morphers.

"And of course you've stolen our number one girl for your team. Don't keep her to yourselves" Adam interjected, his arm around Keri, despite the fact that she had hit him and kicked Rocky in the shin. A new era had been born…and it was definitely a confused one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Vanished

"I'm bored" the hazel eyed woman said as she along with six others lay in the backyard. Kimberly had flown back to Florida a few days after the trade off of powers, not without some road bumps though. Tommy had found out about her and Jason after coming back to the house and finding them making out on the couch.

Shit began to fly all night, nobody slept and now no one could mention Kimberly's name until Tommy cooled off a bit more. Although, he wasn't talking to Jason anymore either; not that anybody blamed him. He'd been betrayed by his best friend and long-time girlfriend, only few knew that feeling.

"How could you possibly be bored when you just finished kicking some monsters butt?" Rocky asked as they all lay on the grass watching the clouds lazily go by.

"It's not the same, they don't have the same bottomless pit you do" she replied, grinning as she heard him bolt upright to glare at her.

"Don't even think about it Rocko, this one belongs to me" Adam warned, cracking an eye open to look at him.

"I don't think so man, I don't see any identification. Guess its finders-keepers" Rocky retorted as he pulled the sleepy girl to her feet and went to make off with her.

"Yeah and I found her months back, therefore she's already mine" Adam argued, pulling Keri back over to him after standing up.

"Guys, quit playing tug-a-war with me and let me sleep" she interjected sleepily, wandering towards the back door with half-lidded eyes after they let go of her. She stumbled upon a few rocks before she hit the door and lazily turned the knob before slipping inside leaving the door ajar. Their curiosity perked up as they heard small crashes, loud bangs and even louder swear words streaming from the house.

"I'm going to help her before she falls down the stairs" Adam announced and quickly went into the house after her, intent on keeping her from further injuring herself.

"Is he _ever_ going to ask her?" Kat asked, the five of them were still wondering why it was talking Adam so long to pop the question now that they could live normal lives.

Or as normal as you could get with Keri who technically could quit when she wanted but that meant the start of training to govern the universe; something none of them thought she was prepared to do yet. Then again, after seeing what she was capable of with on-the-fritz-powers, they also didn't think she could handle the job yet.

"He'd better, I felt like an idiot being in that store; he owes it to me to ask her and live happily fucking ever after" Tommy replied, realizing his word choice ended up making the sentence worse.

"After the year they've had, it's a wonder he hasn't asked her already" Jason commented, blissfully ignoring his former _best friend_.

"Don't worry guys, he will very shortly. Call it woman's intuition" Tanya said, lying back down on the grass from her upright position.

"Aisha called and told you" Rocky accused easily, glancing behind him at her and Kat.

"Sorry Rocko, but its woman's intuition. You'd understand if you had your version of it" Kat argued, also lying back down just as the sun became eclipsed by the moon.

"What the hell?" Keri yelled from inside the house as she lit up like a nightlight, dispelling the darkness around her.

"Why do I feel like we should've kept our powers?" Rocky rhetoricalized as they watched every floor of the house emit a brilliant silvery-purple light.

"Because this stuff always happens when Keri's around" Tommy answered, as they got up and rushed inside the house to find her standing in a trance-like-state; her eyes glowing blue in contrast to the rest of the shine. The light although brilliant, was also eerie to look at against the walls since everything had been pitched into darkness.

"Someone explain – NOW!" she demanded, clearly showing that she was no longer in a trance by her hazel eyes but she was still lit up like a Manhattan Christmas Tree.

"All we can tell is that the eclipse and the turbo-powered light show are linked together. How and why, we can't tell" Tanya explained as best she could while Jason gave the others spare shades to cover their eyes with.

"Please tell me I'm not stuck being a neon sign flashing 'Evil, Attack Here'" she chided sarcastically, she was probably the only bright light this side of the continent and it would lead Divatox right to her. Fortunately, with a flash of unnatural lightning, the eclipse ended and her shine died down to a dimly lit light bulb.

"The eclipse is over. Why am I still a flashlight?" she growled to no one in particular as the daylight returned, the others now able to look at her without shades.

"We'll figure it out somehow. Shouldn't you tell Dimitria and the other rangers? I'm sure they'd like to know" Kat commented and Keri sighed as she collapsed on the couch in a heap.

"I keep forgetting you guys aren't with me on this anymore. I wish things were back to normal" she replied wistfully; truth of the matter was, things weren't the same anymore, nothing was. With that thought in mind, she teleported away to find some answers.

Astro Megaship…

"Andros, Zhane? You guys here?" she called as she wandered through the ship, her body the only source of light. As she continued to walk down the dark corridors, she felt the foreboding sense of something evil lurking in the shadows.

"Guys?" she asked as she walked into another room and stopped when she heard something behind her. Her pulse was racing as she slowly turned to see who or what was behind her in the doorway.

"Keri? What are you doing here? And why are you…glowing?" the person asked as they were able to clearly see each other's faces.

"Delphine? I though you and the others were on Aquitar" Keri said, her heart no longer in her throat at she looked confusedly at the White Alien Ranger in front of her.

"Andros asked us if we could help Zhane regain his memory, its going well. Slow, but well. It seems however that others things have happened since we were last here. Did you not die last we met?" Delphine asked as she looked the Phadocian in front of her, finding her quite solid in form and appearance compared to when she last saw her.

"I don't die; I just go back to Phados to regenerate if I'm ever supposedly killed. Or I think that's what happens, not sure, it's in some prophecy or something" she explained and the blond nodded calculatingly as she studied her answer for some reason why that was so.

"It's nice to see you did not die. Is that why you glow now?" Delphine continued and Keri looked at her like she really never went outside her own planet enough to know that humans no matter how powerful didn't glow.

"Uh, no this is new. It started when the eclipse did, that's why I came looking for Andros and Zhane to see if they knew anything" she countered and the blond pulled her from the room and trekked down the hall with her in tow to another room and dragged her inside where six pairs of eyes looked at them right away.

"Delphine, you've found the intruder then?" Aurico asked as he looked the two of them over, barely recognizing the fact that the girl with Delphine was someone he had gained respect for after seeing the sacrifice she made.

"Aurico, do you not recognize her then? It's Keri, the one who holds the power over the universe. I know you read the legend when you got back to Aquitar, so don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about" Delphine said, reprimanding Aurico before he could protest to reading anything about the Phadocian when they had arrived back on their home planet.

"That's an imposter we saw her die" he replied simply turning all thoughts of hope or wishful thinking to the back of his mind.

"Sorry red, I'm as real as anyone else here" Keri chided, turning Aurico's head towards her sharply, curiosity sparking in his mind as he walked over to her and examined her features carefully and with scrutiny.

"Aurico, it's alright. She's not an imposter nor is she dead; there's a prophecy that states that when she dies using the Crystal she's brought back to life and even if she did die, she'd be reborn like always. Although I'm not sure if she'd have the same personality…I'm not about to test that theory either" Andros interjected before anything else could happen, hoping he answered their questions enough so they'd drop the whole dying aspect.

"We know about the eclipse, did that happen before or after?" Zhane asked, referring to the glisten Keri had seemed to develop since the last time they saw each other a few days ago after the transfer when she'd come to rant and rave about the loss of her friends on the team.

"During; it began as soon as it went dark but it was more intense then than it is now. What's causing it?" she explained, hoping they knew the answer to this minute little problem that had cropped up on them all.

"Sit down and I'll tell you" Andros commanded and she looked at him skeptically, why did he need her to sit down when she could handle information about anything? He gave her that look she knew meant that she should do as he told her to and with a sigh she sat down in the nearest chair.

"Okay Mr. You're-Not-My-Boss, I'm sitting down so tell me what's going on" she sassed, knowing he knew she was only playing with him and didn't mean any disrespect.

"You're pregnant" he told her simply and watched her eyes shoot open in disbelief and shock trying to find her voice as she stared at him wondering if he was on drugs or something.

"I'm what!?" she asked, checking for the validity of his words or some semblance of sanity within them. She couldn't be pregnant by any natural means because both she and Adam were particularly careful since they'd both still been rangers the last time any such activity occurred. And even if only she was on the team now, Dimitria would still chew them both out if any such thing were to happen.

"Relax Keri, breathe. It's not by natural means if that's what you're worried about, the eclipse made it happen" Zhane explained as he stood nearby her, watching as she buried her head in her hands. What in the world was going on that some cosmic force decided she needed to get pregnant and have a kid and it wasn't even Adam's?

"By what stretch of the imagination does some moron need me to have a kid for? I'm eighteen, I'm not married, have no job with an income and I'm supposed to be leaving earth in two weeks to learn how to control my powers. I'm not ready for a child" she whined while Zhane and Andros comforted her and the Alien Rangers watched with interest at the display of foreign emotions. To them it seemed humans had a very complex way of expressing themselves and sometimes some actions had more than one meaning.

"Keri, your child is literally special. It won't take nine months to be born like a normal child would" Andros told her and she looked at him sharply, wondering what he meant by that.

"So what, I'm going to wake up five months into my pregnancy tomorrow and then I'll give birth to it the next fucking night? Is that what you're telling me?" she asked, glaring fiercely at the two of them, she didn't want to be pregnant, not for a very long time yet.

"Not at all Keri, your child will be born in a way that's not even physical and probably won't even be painful. It should be a few days at least but none of the others will notice anything. Are you able to hide the glow around you and block your mind from Dimitria? She will easily know what's going on if she sees you" Andros continued and with a nod Keri stood up and let her mind go in order to hide her secret from Dimitria and the rest of world. Her mind could be easily blocked if Dimitria did try to pry into it while at the Command Chamber.

"We'll worry about the birth later, go and get some rest. They're worried about you" Zhane said and she smiled as she looked from them to the Alien Rangers.

"Only Adam could give you that much worry for you to pick up on unless you're tapping Jason. Don't worry, far as anyone knows Delphine, you're on Aquitar and you never saw me" she said and with a friendly wave she teleported back home where the others were waiting for her return.

House…

"So how'd it go? Dimitria must've been able to help since you're no longer a light bulb…so much for saving electricity" Jason remarked as he saw that his cousin was no longer a 'neon sign' as she put it. Little did she know that while she'd been out that her new team had come around looking for her and were currently in another room listening.

"Yeah, she really knew her magic. Well, I'm going to lie down for a bit" she said and started making her way towards the stairs, intent on a good hundred hours of sleep but she'd settle for twelve if she could.

"So how is everyone? Did they take your brilliance as well as we did?" Tommy asked, stopping her in the hall before she could reach the stairs.

"They were a little surprised but I know they'll get used to strange things happening with me around" she replied, it didn't take much to figure out how they would've taken it if she had actually gone to them for help.

"Not as surprised to find that we were apparently looking for each other at the same time" a strong voice said from behind her and she spun to see T.J., Cassie, Carlos and Ashley come out from the dinning room into the hallway. She was caught within her own web of lies.

"What's going on Keri?" Rocky asked as they looked at her expectantly, even Adam seemed annoyed with her at the moment and looked at her with hurt filled eyes.

"Fine, I never went. I went to a clearing to try and figure things out and the neon sign glow stopped so I didn't see the point in bothering anyone; it could wait. I knew you'd ask but I didn't think they'd be looking for me physically, normally if there's a problem we use our communicators" she told them, not knowing how much longer she could keep the web spinning so they'd never find out about the Astro and Alien Rangers being on earth.

"Why didn't you just tell us the truth, we would've understood" Tanya said sympathetically, her brown eyes softening with her gaze.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted you to think that things were going well with T.J. and the others" she replied shamefully, true she could've told them she'd never gone but it didn't seem necessary.

"Keri, did you think we'd honestly love you less if you spent time with them?" Kat asked, consoling her since she looked about ready to cry; T.J. and the others took it as their sign to leave.

"I don't know, it's hard giving up time with you guys to spend with them. At the same time I have to get to know them too" she confessed, tears spilling from her eyes as her legs fell from under her, drawing her to her knees inside everyone's embrace. Her life was on an emotional rollercoaster that she was tired of being on; she was just so tired of it all. Every step she took led her on another lurching turn; she wanted it to stop.

Later…

Adam watched as Keri slept on the couch, all the crying she'd done had worn her out. It worried him that she was slipping mentally away from them, like the pressure was finally getting to her. He had to wonder if Dimitria would be willing to let her go; just finish fighting this fight and let her live away from this danger she was being dragged into.

A shimmering wave drew his attention from his thoughts back to the sleeping form of his girlfriend. Another ripple went through her and he did a double take as he thought he saw a bit of roundness to her form where her left hand rested. Glancing from her abdominal to her face, he made sure she was still sleeping before stretching out a hand near where her own lay. A mystical surge built up and blasted him against the opposing wall, none of this waking Keri though. Bolting upwards, he momentarily saw the glistening energy protecting her as she continued to sleep before he trudged to the backyard to tell the others.

Astro Megaship…

"Power level's increasing at an exponential rate, she doesn't have much longer Andros" Zhane reported as he monitored Keri's vitals from a secret location; Andros had him start monitoring her after she had teleported back home. He had taken note that for about ten minutes after she had, her heart rate had rapidly increased.

"Tommy's team already knows that something's going on, she can't stay on earth for much longer. How long before she's due?" Andros replied, coming over to the panel Zhane was monitoring from, analyzing the energy wave fluctuations.

"A few hours at the most but with the increase in power, it's likely to be sooner" the blond answered, turning to face his best friend as he did, wondering what he was going to do.

"This is officially her last day on earth. It's sooner than we planned; someone wants her to have that baby" Andros concluded, knowing Keri didn't have long to spend with her friends if she was going to keep them in the dark about her child. He'd have to bring her to the Astro Megaship to have the child and shortly after, leave earth's atmosphere to travel towards KO-35. With a deep and heavy sigh, he began to formulate the final details of her departure from earth.

Keri and Jason's…

"Are you positive she's…you know?" Tanya asked, unable to speak the word she was looking for due to the awkwardness.

"I believe the word you're searching for is pregnant and I'm positive I didn't imagine it. You know she's got strong magic, she's hidden her pregnancy from us by spelling herself" Adam insisted, although he was unsure how exactly he missed it since her spell would've wavered a few nights back during the concentration lapse.

"Weren't you both, you know…protected?" Rocky asked and the group looked at Adam who turned fifty shades of red.

"I don't think that's how she got pregnant Rocko, I think it was the eclipse" Adam countered, maintaining his dignity, or at least some semblance of it.

"That makes sense, it might explain why she lit up like a light house and then refused to tell the rangers about it. But that doesn't explain why she wouldn't tell us when we confronted her" Kat replied as they thought over the day's events just as a flash of silver appeared, alerting them into a defensive stance.

"Where is she? I've only come for her, I mean you no harm" Zhane told them, watching for movement from behind his visor since he knew they'd put up resistance.

"I don't know who you are, but we're not letting you take her away without a fight" Jason barked, glaring angrily at Zhane; he didn't like the suddenness of this new ranger, it was all too 'coincidental' to his cousin's weird pregnancy.

"I figured as much, you're all so predictable" Zhane sighed and got ready to fight them just as something caught their attention near the house.

"Neither of you is fighting anyone. You six stay put while we talk and no eavesdropping" Keri said as she came out of the house and went over to them, garbed in a flowing lavender and pale green robe and silver satin slippers. You could just make out the roundness to her form from under the robe if you looked particularly for it, but her glisten was obvious since she could no longer hide it.

"Keri we all know you should be resting, what are you doing up?" Tommy remarked and Keri looked sullenly at them, sparing a glance at Zhane when she realized their memories of her pregnancy would have to be erased.

"You ready to go?" Zhane asked and she nodded, indicating to the small shoulder bag by the steps while ignoring the looks the others were giving her.

Casting her hand over them, she removed their knowledge of her being pregnant and the spell she was invoking from their minds. It caused a great strain upon her, causing her to need Zhane to help support her. As the others shook the dizzying feeling away, Zhane telepathically called the shoulder bag to him. He aloud her a moment to gaze upon her friends, family and lover before they were swept away in silver sparks.

"Keri!" Adam yelled to the heavens, reaching out into the sparks but it was too late; she was gone from their lives and there was no telling if she was ever coming back.

_Don't wanna close the door_

_Don't wanna give up on it_

_Don't wanna fight no more_

_We'll find a way around it_

_Where's the love we had_

_We can make it last_

Astro Megaship…

Andros met Keri and Zhane in the control room, instantly helping to support Keri while Zhane demorphed. They led her into a room that projected the holographic imagery of a comfortable room.

"Lie down Keri, it'll all be over soon" Andros said as they led her over to the flat surfaced bed for her to give birth upon.

"I think it wants out now" she commented as she laid down, wondering _which_ part wasn't painful according to them.

Command Center…

"We'll find her Adam, count on it" T.J. after being told what had just transpired at Keri and Jason's house.

"Thanks T.J., we'll be waiting for any news back at the house" Rocky stated and they turned to leave when Dimitria appeared looking gave and sympathetic, sorrow filling her eyes.

"Rangers, I have disturbing new I fear will take you away from your promise. Zordon has been taken prisoner and is location is currently unknown somewhere in space" she told them, her senses flooding from the pain she felt within Adam's heart since this meant the search for his love was to postponed.

"Keri is the most important person in the universe but Zordon is more knowledgeable about issues that ought not to be revealed" Alpha-6 continued, knowing they were torn between duties, one that held a part of their hearts more than the other.

"I'm sorry my rangers, but I have no other choice but to send you after Zordon before Keri. I beg you not to act rashly former rangers; we will find them both with a little time. Be patient and may the power protect you" Dimitria explained with a ting of regret and remorse for she had no idea how long it would take before either one was returned home.

_Tell me what I gotta be_

_Tell me what you wanna do_

_Cause I can't live my life the way you want me to_

_You know I can't go on living like we do_

_Do I have to cry for you_

_Do I have to cry for you_

Astro Megaship…

As she lay giving birth to her mystical child, she began feeling weaker bit by bit with each passing minute. Andros and Zhane were on either side of her holding each a hand for her to grip as the pain seeped through her. Zhane and Andros both looked up at each other at the same time as they noticed the same thing; her grip kept getting weaker with each jolt of pain. The baby was draining her powers to a critical extent.

Keri and Jason's…

Jason and the others arrived back at the house where Adam locked himself up in his love's room. On the neatly folded bed lay a white envelope with his name written upon it in black ink; it was Keri's writing. Picking up the envelope, he sat down on her bed and read what was inside.

_Adam, know that I love you. I will forever love you. But this…this is something I have to do. I was meant to do. Tell Jason…tell Jason that I need to figure things out and… and I'm sorry. Give my love to my friends, they'll need you; you'll need each other. You all have to be strong, like we've always been. Adam, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it; live in it with no sense of self. Be brave, live…for me._

Looking up with confused and saddened eyes, he realized that she really was gone and it appeared to be, that she wasn't coming back this time. He felt moisture on his cheeks before he even realized that he was tearing at the loss of his love.

_So tell me what it's for_

_If there's no winner in it_

_Nobody's keeping score_

_Let's start from the beginning_

_Can we make it last_

_With the love we had_

Astro Megaship…

This was it, time for her one-day-pregnancy to end. The pain ripped through her body and she let loose an earth-shattering scream as the energy within her converged at a singular point. The newly created life-form hovered above her abdominal in a sphere of green light before transforming into a small child no older than six-years with long pink hair and chocolat4e coloured eyes like Adam's.

"Keri, it's a girl. She has Adam's eyes, almost like she's his as well" Zhane told her as he and Andros felt her strength weakening at a rapid pace; fearing for her safety.

"I can name her right? She's still mine to name, isn't she?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as Andros released her right hand so she could hold her daughters.

"You can name her whatever you want, she is still yours after all" he told her as she brushed her hand over her child's pink hair.

"Valkyria, my little girl. Our daughter Adam, if only you could see her, I know you will one day" she reminisced about the future where the two would meet each other. Her left hand relaxed in Zhane's grip as her eyes closed against the effort to remain awake. They boy's called out to her but Valkyria already knew it wouldn't wake her mother.

"I will place mother in an ageless sleep until her soulmate finds her and releases her from it. The only other way she'll wake is if the Crystal recharges her to where her power level should be and the universe as no other choice but to rely upon her" Valkyria announced and the boys looked at her, she was well-versed for a newly born child even if she was six; it made them wonder what else she was capable of.

Reluctantly, they placed Keri's arms so that they rested on her abdominal before backing a distance away, just behind Valkyria who had brought forth clothing to adorn herself with; a pale green robe similar to her mothers but it cut off at mid-thigh where she wore black slacks underneath. Concentrating, she called forth her mother's Ninjetti Spirit of the Fox which turned into silver flames that spread around the sleeping maiden but burned nothing.

The room began to fill with wild botanicals and the bed became a stone altar in which her robe shimmied down the sides of while her ancient floral crown adorned her head. The silver enchanted flames would only burn those who weren't her soulmate and nothing else, yet rose so high no one could leap over them. Inside she would sleep agelessly until either one of the two restrictions was met; unless she was the only hope or until her soulmate woke her with his love.

_Tell me what I gotta be_

_Tell me what you wanna do_

_Cause I can't live my life the way you want me to_

_You know I can't go on living like we do_

_Do I have to cry for you_

_Do I have to cry for you_

Command Center…

T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Cassie stood waiting for their orders from Dimitria. Justin had already been informed that he wasn't going due to various reasons; mostly regarding his age. They had all agreed it was best if he stayed behind; even Justin agreed in the end it was for the best.

"Rangers, you are to meet with another ranger from KO-35 in a hanger bay just outside of Angel Grove; he will be leading you in this mission and has access to your new powers. Be careful and if you can, keep an ear out for Keri as well" Dimitria told them and with a nod in reply, Alpha teleported them to the hanger where their new leader was waiting.

_Do I gotta stand in the cold dark night 'til morning light_

_Do I have to say I won't let you get away_

Hanger Bay…

The four touched down outside the entrance to the hanger and made their way inside. The Astro Megaship greeted them as they entered and the hatch opened, lowering down a ramp which a lone figure descended from.

"You must be Earth's Rangers, I'm Andros of KO-35 and this is the Astro Megaship your home while in space. These are your new Astro morpher's, punch in the appropriate code and you'll morph. Let's get going" Andros told them, turning back towards the ship with a step of urgency not only for the mission but for what lay now dormant inside the ship.

He'd found out not moments before, that Valkyria had the form of a six-year-old unless she chose to project herself ten-years-older, her true image and self was sixteen; just two years younger than her own mother. She assured him she preferred being six and would remain mostly as such. Right now she and Zhane were securing the flaming garden from all but them and her soulmate; the other Astro Rangers would never gain access and neither would any evil trying to kill her if they somehow got whim of her unconscious state, despite that fact that they'd never get past the spectral flames. Only her soulmate and love could manage that.

_What I gotta be_

_Tell me what you wanna do_

_I can't live my life the way you want me to_

_You know I can't go on living like we do_

_Do I have to cry for you_

_Do I have to cry for you, yeah_

House…

Adam fingered the key that he'd found in the envelope distractingly. Her letter, although it explained her reason for leaving, only did so in a vague fashion. Placing the key in the lock, he lifted the lid to find her replica power coin nestled inside which lit a new flame of hope inside him that she would return. As he toyed with the emblem thinking of his love, a maiden slept in enchantment, a shard of a green gem nestled gently near her heart; waiting for the one worthy to release her with their own.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, hold on_

_You know I can't go on living like we do_

_Do I have to cry for you_

_Do I have to cry for you_

Music Credits:

'My Immortal' Evanescence'I Got You' Nick Carter

'Viva Forever' Spice Girls'Gift' Kaigal

'Night Before Christmas: Ranger Style' Kaigal'Good Morning: Ranger Style' Kaigal

'Starlight' Kaigal 'Evil Soul' Kaigal

'Proposal' Kaigal'Walk Away' Kaigal

'Under Your Spell' Kaigal'Thank-you Power Rangers' Kaigal

'Idiots' Kaigal'Shit Into Turbo' Fulflej

'Powerful Forgiveness' Kaigal'Turbo Time' Ellen ten Damme

'Do I Have To Cry For You' Nick Carter


	11. Chapter 11

To all those who've enjoyed this fiction, please be advised that te sequel is now up. The name is Black and Purple: Avatar and has currently two chapters. Also, if anyone has any questions or comments regarding anything and feel them inappropriate or private for , feel free to email me at the address provided on my account page. Thank you all for your support. Also, anyone reading my other fictions, please note that I've not abandoned them. I had a long issue of writers block, school, work, and the inability to find what I did with some of the chapters after I no longer had a computer. I appriciate your patience with me.

Kaigal


End file.
